Une nouvelle vie
by fausbourg V
Summary: cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma béta. difficile de résumer... une révélation qui provoque beaucoup de changements. pas de dark Harry, retour de l'un de nos maraudeurs préférés, une troisième voie, "une" famille... Bonne lecture
1. drôle d'anniversaire

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

**drôle d'anniversaire.**

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était de retour chez les Dursley et Harry supportait de moins en moins toute cette pression. En effet, dès qu'il avait mis un pied à l'intérieur de la maison, son oncle avait été catégorique: il lui ferait payer de s'être plaint aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. La seule joie d'Harry à ce sujet était le souvenir de la tête de Vernon Dursley quand celui-ci avait été menacé. Enfin, si ce n'était qu'une surcharge supplémentaire de travaux intérieurs, il pouvait y survivre sans trop de problème. Il y était plus ou moins habitué.

Malheureusement, Albus Dumbledore avait voulu se montrer bienveillant et avait envoyé une lettre à sa famille leur expliquant qu'il avait eu une année particulièrement difficile et qu'il avait besoin de repos et d'affection. Et, pour couronner le tout, cette maudite missive avait été transmise par un hibou grand duc de Poudlard qui avait atterri dans le saladier de la salade de fruits.

La colère de sa famille avait été immédiate et le dernier des Potter en avait subi les conséquences. Dès lors, il ferait _toutes _les tâches ménagères de la maison, s'occuperait du jardin et de la peinture. Il n'utiliserait plus la chambre que son cousin lui avait si généreusement donné et dormirait dans le grenier, son ancien placard étant occupé par toutes ses affaires ayant trait à la magie.

La seule chose que Vernon et Pétunia avaient accepté de suivre était l'interdiction formelle qu'avait leur neveu de quitter la maison. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à supporter sa présence lorsqu'ils iraient chez Marge, la sœur de Vernon, pour les quelques jours à venir.

Harry avait, bien entendu, reçu des instructions de ses tuteurs, mais le départ de la famille Dursley lui permettrait de retourner dormir dans sa chambre. Et passer la nuit dans un lit lui manquait.

Enfin… On n'y était pas encore. Malgré tout, le petit brun attendait avec impatience le 1er août qui serait pour lui synonyme de liberté. Pourquoi? Parce que les Dursley l'abandonneraient à la maison, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que les membres de l'Ordre viendraient le chercher. L'idée d'aller au Square Grimmauld ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'était pas prêt à y retourner. Il y avait trop de souvenirs de moments passés avec Sirius attachés à cet endroit…

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées et le petit brun se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine où un hibou semblait s'impatienter. Harry se demandait par qui cet oiseau avait pu être envoyé. Après tout, il avait déjà envoyé une lettre au quartier général pour leur dire que tout allait bien, quant aux lettres de ses amis, elles devaient arriver le lendemain, voir dans quelques heures s'il était plus précis, pour son anniversaire.

Il eût à peine le temps de prendre la lettre que le messager repartait sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

_# Stupide volatile! Bon, voyons de qui cela peut être… Tiens? L'écusson de Poudlard? Mais il est encore trop tôt pour les fournitures scolaires. A moins que ce ne soit Dumbledore qui… Un problème! Oh, non! Allez, calme Harry! Tu ne vas tout de même pas paniquer alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe! #_

L'enveloppe ne contenait qu'une petite note de la main du directeur de l'école, mais, bien que courte, elle suffit à le faire enrager.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_J'espère que ton séjour chez les Dursley se passe bien et que tu __récupères__ des évènements de juin dernier._

_Malheureusement, ta sécurité ayant été mise à mal ces deux dernières années, je suis au regret de te dire que tu ne pourras rejoindre le quartier général cet été, ni __même l'école__ pour ta sixième année. Mais rassure-toi, tu pourras revoir les membres de l'Ordre dans peu de temps. Je me suis arrangé pour que tu __reçoives__ des cours privés durant l'année scolaire. Tu y seras plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard._

_N'oublies pas, Harry, il te faut faire des sacrifices. C'est très dur pour tout le monde._

_Quelqu'un viendra te chercher le jour de la rentrée pour te mener à ce qui sera ta maison pour les mois à venir._

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard. _

_Membre de l'ordre de Merlin Première classe._

- Je n'y crois pas! Plus en sécurité!? Alors qu'il a passé son temps à nous dire que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus protégé d'Angleterre! Il se fiche de moi! Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de faire des sacrifices? Je n'en fais déjà pas suffisamment, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut au juste?! Ma mort?! J'ai déjà donné mon enfance, mon adolescence et ma famille! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut d'autre? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut… Pourquoi… Pourquoi… POURQUOI?

Le jeune sorcier ne prêta pas attention au bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de la cuisine et ne pût prévoir la forte claque que son oncle lui administra avant de lui crier dessus.

- Petit ingrat! Comment oses-tu élever la voix sous mon toit?! Tu devrais nous remercier à genoux de bien vouloir te garder alors que tu n'es qu'un monstre! Nous sommes généreux avec un bon à rien qui ne peut même pas nous laisser en paix la nuit! Nous te supportons déjà la journée, ce n'est pas suffisant?! Non! A croire que ceux de ton espèce n'ont aucun savoir-vivre!…

La tirade n'en finissait pas et Harry commença à regretter son petit excès de colère. Il allait être puni, à tous les coups. Ah, oui. Ça aussi c'était revenu à la mode chez les Dursley, les punitions. Sauf qu'à présent ce n'était plus quelques jours enfermé dans son placard et sans nourriture. Non, son oncle avait trouvé mieux et avait décidé que son monstre de neveux serait parfait pour tester cette nouvelle technique. La punition corporelle.

Heureusement, selon Harry, pour le moment Vernon Dursley se contentait de claques, coups de poing, coups de pieds et autres joyeusetés de ce genre, et il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Quelques hématomes, quelques marques qui finiraient par partir, du moins il espérait, et un œil au beurre noir.

Vernon n'en revenait pas. Il avait beau secouer son neveu dans tous les sens, ce dernier ne semblait pas réagir. Il se fichait de lui, ce n'était pas possible. Et bien il allait comprendre pourquoi il ne devait pas l'ignorer!

Il tira son neveu vers la table de la cuisine, peu sûr de la position à adopter. Ah! Le petit monsieur se croyait important? Il allait le faire redescendre de son petit nuage celui-là, et quoi de mieux qu'une fessée. Oui, oui, une fessée. Le gamin allait se sentir tellement humilier qu'il se calmerait vite fait! Et, si ce n'était pas suffisant, Dudley pourrait toujours venir lui prêter main forte.

Il lui fallait une chaise. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il reste debout pour rééduquer cet ingrat ; ce n'était pas sa punition après tout, c'était celle du môme.

Dursley tira son neveu pour qu'il se retrouve l'estomac sur ses genoux, puis il se ravisa. Il avait trouvé encore plus humiliant. Le gosse ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt.

Harry commença à réagir quand il sentit son oncle lui baisser son pantalon de pyjama. Mais qu'est-ce que ce vieux cachalot faisait? Il ne valait mieux pas le savoir pour le moment. Le brun opta pour la défense et se débattit comme un beau diable. Malheureusement pour lui, depuis la mort de son parrain, il avait perdu des forces et il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie dans cette maison, Dumbledore ayant jugé qu'il serait plus sécuritaire pour lui d'empêcher toute utilisation de magie chez les Dursley.

Son oncle n'eut donc pas trop de mal à lui abaisser son pantalon de pyjama et à le repositionner sur ses genoux. Le petit brun ferma les yeux, serrant fortement les paupières, dans la vaine tentative de se détacher de ce qui allait se passer.

oOo

Lorsque l'oncle Vernon le poussa dans son placard, Harry était en larmes. Il n'avait pas pu les retenir plus longtemps. Pourtant il avait vécu pire…

Mais la punition n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa colère vis-à-vis du directeur de Poudlard. Comment osait-il lui ordonner, puisque c'était bien un ordre, de rester dans cette maison où personne ne veut de lui? Heureusement que les Dursley avaient prévu de partir en voyage. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de sortir de là car, il en était certain, il y serait enfermé. Sa famille ne prendrait jamais le risque de le laisser vagabonder en leur absence. Les voisins risqueraient de jaser.

La pendule du hall sonna douze fois. Il était minuit. Il fallait qu'il essaye d'ouvrir la porte de son placard avant qu'Hedwige ou un autre hibou ne viennent frapper à l'une des fenêtres de la maison. Il était hors de question qu'il soit une nouvelle fois puni, surtout pour avoir reçu des cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il ne manquerait plus que ça! En tout cas, il espérait que les lettres de ses amis lui remonteraient le moral, il en avait bien besoin. La mort de Sirius, les deux lettres de Dumbledore, celle qu'il avait envoyé à son oncle et à sa tante au début du mois et celle qu'il venait de recevoir, et la dernière punition étaient de trop.

Il parvint à sortir du placard et s'avança sans faire de bruit vers la buanderie. Il savait que son oncle n'entrait pas dans cette pièce et Tante Pétunia avait déjà fait une machine la veille. Il ne risquait rien en laissant cette fenêtre ouverte pour les hiboux, comme ça il pouvait retourner se coucher sans avoir à s'inquiéter. Il déposa un petit bol d'eau sur la table à repasser, cela ferait patienter un peu les petits messagers.

Satisfait, il s'allongea sur sa paillasse et tenta de se rendormir. A peine eût-il fermé les yeux que quelque chose lui tomba sur l'estomac. Harry commença à pester silencieusement contre sa mauvaise fortune. A croire que personne ne voulait le laisser finir sa nuit. Il allait être frais pour quand sa journée débuterait.

Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda ce qui avait bien pu lui tomber dessus. Il remarqua alors une jolie boîte en bois clair qui siégeait sur son estomac. Ça ne pouvait être un cadeau de l'un de ses amis puisque les hiboux devaient certainement l'attendre dans la buanderie. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa méfiance et il ouvrit la boîte sans aucune difficulté, comme si elle n'attendait que lui. Surpris, il examina ce qu'elle renfermait.

Harry était de plus en plus décontenancé. Cette boîte semblait lui être adressée puisqu'elle s'était ouverte comme par magie à son toucher, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien à quoi tout cela rimait. A qui était ce pyjama de bébé? Et ce médaillon? Et puis, si cela lui avait appartenu étant petit, pourquoi sa tante avait-elle pris la peine de conserver ses affaires? Ce n'était clairement pas dans son style. Le brun était même persuadé qu'elle aurait revendu le médaillon si elle l'avait vu. # _Cupidité quand tu nous tient… _# pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

C'est alors qu'une enveloppe capta son attention. Il pria de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas de mauvaises nouvelles, il en avait eu suffisamment pour le reste des vacances, et s'en saisit.

L'écriture lui étant inconnue, il chercha la signature… James et Lyly Potter.

- QUOI ?! C'est quoi cette histoire. Bon, ben… Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

_Mon cher petit,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que James et moi sommes morts et que nous n'avons pas pu te faire part de la vérité. Ta vérité. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras, même si on se doute bien qu'on ne le mérite pas._

# _Hé bien! Ça m'a l'air joyeux tout ça. Puis, pourquoi elle dit « James et moi » et non « papa et moi » ? _#

_Mon chéri, il faut avant toute chose que tu __saches__ qu'on t'a toujours aimé et considéré comme notre fils. Je t'en prie, mon bébé, crois-nous. Nous ne voulions pas te faire de mal et encore moins te soustraire à la vérité. Nous voulions tout t'expliquer une fois que tu aurais été en âge de comprendre et que Dumbledore ne serait pas derrière nous. Nous sommes si désolés mon enfant, si désolés._

# _Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'il faille se méfier de Dumbledore, je veux bien, surtout ces derniers temps. Mais c'est quoi cette entourloupe? Je ne vois pas ce que je suis censé leur pardonner et pourquoi ils disent « comme un fils »… Merlin! Je vous en __prie__! Dites-moi que toute ma vie n'a pas été qu'un mensonge! Dites-moi que cette lettre est un canular. _#

_Nous nous doutons bien que ta première réaction sera de rejeter tout en bloc ce que te dit cette lettre. Surtout si on prend en compte tout ce que Dumbledore a dû te raconter. Nous ne sommes que trois à connaître tes véritables origines, mais une certaine personne a cru bon de t'enlever à ta véritable famille. Lis. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Je suis navrée._

_« Cet enfant a entre ses mains le choix du destin, mes enfants. Il est dangereux de le laisser grandir au cœur d'une famille de mangemorts. Mais je ne peux me permettre de tuer un être qui est encore si innocent. Ce ne serait pas juste. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de l'élever comme s'il s'agissait d'Harry. Je sais bien que sa mort vous a beaucoup affecté, mais ce petit peut devenir votre fils. Quelques potions suffiront à lui donner l'âge et l'apparence qu'aurait dû avoir Harry. »_

_« Mais Albus! Sa famille va s'inquiéter! »_

_« Lyly a raison, directeur. De plus, vous savez très bien que les effets d'une potion ne sont jamais définitifs. De brun, il redeviendra blond et ainsi de suite. Vous le savez. »_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous demander cela, mes petits. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous êtes ceux qui sauront le mieux le cacher. Je sais que vous __n'avez__ pas encore eu le temps de faire votre deuil, et je suis le seul au courant pour le décès d'Harry. Sirius, Remus et Peter étant absents, personne ne verra de __différence__ entre Harry et ce petit. Pour la potion, je me chargerai personnellement de lui donner sa seconde dose lorsqu'il en aura l'âge, ainsi nous sommes certains qu'il ne sera personne d'autre qu'Harry James Potter. »_

_« Mais sa famille… »_

_« Lyly, ma chère Lyly. Penses-tu vraiment qu'un Malfoy attache de quelconques sentiments à un enfant alors qu'il a déjà un héritier ? »_

_« Un Malfoy ? »_

_« Oui, James. Un Malfoy. Le second de la lignée. Eiael Faolan Aniel Malfoy. Vous comprenez mieux à présent pourquoi je vous demande cet effort ? Il est le benjamin d'une famille de mangemorts où seul l'aîné des mâles compte. Il est le second. Pensez-vous vraiment que cet enfant sera heureux auprès des siens ? Voulez-vous vraiment qu'un nouveau Voldemort en puissance puisse voir le jour ? »_

_Harry… Non. Eiael nous avons pensé faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Dumbledore t'aurait tué sans état d'âme si nous t'avions refusé. Nous t'avons donc élevé comme si tu étais notre fils. Tu étais si mignon et si attachant, nous avons fini par t'aimer réellement. Nous avions convenu, James et moi, de tout te révéler, même si cela voulait __dire défier__ les ordres de Dumbledore. Mais depuis cette fameuse soirée où tu es devenu un Potter, nous n'avons plus aucune confiance en lui. Voler un enfant à sa famille est un acte affreux, peu importe le nom de cette famille. Je t'en __prie__ ne juge pas les Malfoy sur ce qu'on a pu t'en dire. Je te promets que ta disparition les a beaucoup __affectés__, mais nous ne pouvions rien leur dire. Narcissa Malfoy, ta maman, a fait une grave dépression, d'après ce que nous savons, et __seule__ la présence de Draco lui a permis de surmonter un petit peu toute cette affaire. Ton papa, quant à lui, est devenu encore plus glacial et plus strict qu'auparavant. Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. En ce qui concerne Draco, je suis sûre que lui aussi a beaucoup souffert en perdant son petit frère. Je sais qu'il est celui qui a __choisi__ ton second prénom, Faolan. Cela veut dire 'petit loup', comme le sien signifie 'dragon'. Tu dois certainement le connaître. Harry n'avait que cinq mois de moins que lui, donc ils devaient être dans la même année à Poudlard. Vous avez donc dû vous retrouver, de temps à autre, dans la même classe. _

_Je veux aussi que tu saches que ton apparence changera si tu ne prends pas la seconde dose des potions que Dumbledore t'avait fait avaler quand tu étais plus petit. Si, avec un peu de chance, il oublie de te la donner à temps, tu devrais reprendre ta véritable apparence le jour officiel des seize ans d'Harry Potter. Tu as un an et demi de moins que lui et tu étais assez petit, même pour un bébé, quand nous t'avons eu. Autre chose que tu dois te dire avant de mettre fin à cette missive: ce que contient la boîte dans laquelle tu as trouvé la lettre… Tout cela t'appartient. C'est-ce que tu avais avec toi ce fameux soir. D'après ce que James a réussi à savoir, à l'abri des oreilles de Dumbledore, ce médaillon est à la fois une protection pour les plus jeunes Malfoy et une clé qui leur permet d'accéder au coffre de leur famille à Gringott. _

_Si tu ne veux pas que l'on découvre tout de suite que tu es un Malfoy et que tu veux pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce que cela implique, rends-toi à Gringott et demande à parler au gobelin chargé de notre famille. Montre lui la boîte et il comprendra. Nous l'avons mis au courant de tout et il est tenu par les lois du secret. Il pourra te remettre un item qui te permettra de garder l'apparence d'Harry Potter aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras._

_C'est malheureusement tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de la douleur que cette lettre a dû te causer et de ce que notre acte a fait comme mal aux Malfoy. Mais tout cela devait être fait, semble-t-il. Nous t'aimons, Eiael. Nous t'aimons sincèrement._

_James et Lyly Potter. _

Après la lecture de la lettre de ces personnes qu'il avait toujours cru être ses parents, Harry… Eiael était en larmes. Cela faisait trop de chose en si peu de temps. En moins de trois heures, il apprenait qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard et qu'il ne reverrait donc pas ses amis, qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter et, pire que tout, qu'il était un Malfoy. Il était le dernier d'une famille qu'il avait appris à détester et qui le lui rendait bien, du moins Lucius et Draco Malfoy le lui faisaient savoir.

D'un certain côté, il était heureux : il avait une famille. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Cependant savoir qui était cette famille ne le rassurait pas, au contraire ça le terrorisait. Il n'y aurait jamais sa place. Surtout avec Voldemort dans le coin, à moins que tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté à ce sujet était aussi des mensonges.

# _Bon dieu! __Secoue-toi__ un peu! Le plus important pour le moment est d'aller à la banque pour parler avec ce gobelin, prendre cet item… Et, par la même occasion fuir Dumbledore! S'il n'a pas oublié cette histoire de potion, il vaut mieux que je file avant que le jour ne se lève. _#

Eiael sortit une nouvelle fois de son placard en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il fallait qu'il regroupe ses affaires, qu'il avertisse Hedwige et qu'il trouve le moyen de sortir sans se faire voir. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait fugué. Il allait devoir passer par derrière et passer par-dessus le petit muret au fond du jardin.

Un rapide passage dans son ancienne chambre lui permit de récupérer ses maigres possessions. Toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas faire précieux mais il avait vraiment besoin de se rafraîchir après tout ce qui s'était passé, et cela le rendrait plus alerte lorsqu'il sortirait.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il s'aperçut que les effets des potions avaient pris fin. Les Potter avaient raison. Eiael Malfoy et Harry Potter s'opposaient totalement. Harry avait été brun et les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux verts, petit et un peu trapu, il fallait bien l'avouer… Alors qu'Eiael était du blond caractéristique de la famille Malfoy, les cheveux lui arrivant juste sous l'omoplate bien qu'emmêlés ( n'ayant jamais été coiffé, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux ), pas plus grand qu'un mètre soixante-cinq et tout en finesse. Il ressemblait à une fille! Surtout avec des yeux comme les siens! Il avait quitté deux émeraudes pour deux lapis lazulites. Il avait troqué le majestueux vert pour un bleu envoûtant où quelques pointes dorées ressortaient.

# _Allez! Suffit de faire ta midinette, Eiael! Tu n'as pas le temps! Tu prends une douche rapide, tu __t'habilles__ en noir, tu caches tes cheveux et tu files d'ici en vitesse! Une fois au calme tu pourras t'admirer et régler tes histoires de nœuds dans les cheveux. Et penser au reste… _#

Il se lava donc rapidement, s'habilla et descendit pour aller à la buanderie. Les cadeaux de ses amis étaient là, les hiboux étaient partis. Quand Hedwige le vit, elle sembla surprise de voir son sorcier aussi changé mais cela s'arrêta là. Il décida d'ouvrir ses cadeaux plus tard, mais sa curiosité l'emporta quand il s'empara de celui de Remus. Le paquet était tout mou. Il déchira rapidement l'emballage et y découvrit un de ces fameux sacs à dos fourre-tout dont lui avaient déjà parlé les jumeaux. Ça allait lui faciliter la tâche.


	2. la fuite

Bonjour tout le monde !

étant donné que j'avais oublié de le préciser la dernière fois, cette fic aura un couple YAOI et il y aura aussi des couples un peu plus inhabituel. Je ne vous les dis pas tout de suite, sinon ce ne serait plus drôle.

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres : oui.

voilà, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**La fuite**

* * *

Poudlard, bureau du directeur…

- Et bien, mon cher Fumseck. J'espère que tout va bien se passer cette nuit.

Le vieux directeur arborait une moue ennuyée lorsqu'il se tourna vers le phénix aux couleurs de feu. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'intéresser plus que ça aux paroles de l'humain à la barbe, ce qui énerva Dumbledore.

- Stupide animal.

Le dit animal ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec ce sorcier et avait hâte que la roue se mette à tourner. Il était grand temps que les choses changent et reprennent leur place originelle.

Fumseck était, en effet, loin d'être bête et il aurait porté le déshonneur sur sa race en se donnant à un tel sorcier. Non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Ce serait une telle disgrâce. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner son poste alors que tout allait jouer cette année. Il sera aux premières loges, ce sera parfait pour espionner. Après tout, qui se méfierait d'un oiseau ? Certainement pas Dumbledore. Encore un peu de patience et il pourrait rejoindre un maître digne de ce nom. Il savait déjà vers qui se tourner.

Le phénix reporta son attention sur l'être aux cheveux blancs qui marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- Je n'ai pas totalement confiance en les Dursley… Je vais peut-être devoir aller vérifier qu'ils auront bien fait absorber cette potion au gamin. Hum… Je vais attendre encore un peu. Ils ne le feront probablement que demain, au petit déjeuner. Mais, dans quelques jours, il faudra aller vérifier. Heureusement que le petit n'a pas l'autorisation de sortir, ça nous évitera pas mal de problème si ces incompétents ne lui font pas prendre la mixture. Après tout le mal que j'ai eu à ce que Rogue me la prépare… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il a voulu savoir à quoi elle allait me servir. Je lui donne un ordre et il l'exécute. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Sur son perchoir, Fumseck se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver à ce sorcier qui avait autrefois était un grand mage respectable. Peut-être l'effet de la vieillesse…

Le phénix se concentra sur ce qui se passait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard quand un main se posa sur sa tête. Dumbledore allait se coucher. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix.

oOo

Dans une sombre rue du Surrey…

Son escapade l'avait fatigué, mais Eiael savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se relâcher tout de suite ; car même s'il était parvenu à s'éloigner suffisamment de Privet Drive, il ne savait pas si quelqu'un l'avait vu et le suivait. De plus, le jour allait bientôt se lever.

Le petit blond préférait ne pas tenter le diable. _# Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique. #_

Bien, à présent, la question était « comment aller à Londres ? ». Cette ville fourmillait tellement de vie qu'il pourrait s'y cacher sans soucis, du moins pendant un temps. Sans compter qu'il devait se rendre à Gringott, la banque des sorciers, au plus tôt. Avant que les membres de l'Ordre ne découvrent sa disparition, de préférence.

La première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était de faire le trajet en Magicobus… Mais Eiael n'était pas suffisamment bête pour réitérer les mêmes erreurs. Pour appeler le bus sorcier, il devrait utiliser sa baguette magique et c'était trop risqué. L'utilisation de magie sera irrémédiablement détecté par le Ministère de la magie qui l'obligerait à retourner auprès des Dursley ou le placerait sous la tutelle de Dumbledore. Autre détail, il voulait garder un peu plus longtemps le secret sur sa nouvelle apparence. Inutile de mettre tout le monde au courant. Et même si le directeur de Poudlard l'avait vu lorsqu'il était bébé, il ne devait pas vraiment savoir à quoi il ressemblerait à seize… Non, quatorze ou quinze ans. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur son âge véritable… Le gobelin qu'il devait aller voir le savait peut-être…

Second problème posé par le Magicobus, quel nom donner ? Potter était trop connu, il serait tout de suite ramené à la maison. Malfoy paraîtrait suspect et Draco était, pour l'opinion publique, fils unique. Londubat était le nom qu'il avait utilisé la première fois, le chauffeur aurait donc des doutes… En fait, ce n'était pas si facile que ça de se sauver de chez soi. Et pour finir, il se rappelait assez bien de son premier voyage avec le bus… Il avait été un peu 'bousculé'. Par conséquent, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder la capuche, couvrant ses cheveux, en place. Ces derniers étant de la couleur caractéristique de la famille Malfoy… A croire que Merlin ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille avec ses plans d'évasion!

Non, le Magicobus n'était pas une bonne option. C'était définitif.

Le plus jeune des Malfoy s'assit sur un banc de la rue et continua à réfléchir. Il devait trouver une solution le plus vite possible.

_# Mais oui! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas __pensé__ plus tôt! Merci Merlin! #_

Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas se fier au monde sorcier pour se rendre à Londres, lui restait donc le monde moldu. Il avait grandi dans ce monde et en connaissait la majorité des codes. Donc il avait le choix entre taxi et métro. Enfin, le choix… C'était peut-être un peu vite dit.

Le taxi était bien trop cher, puisqu'il fallait payer le chauffeur, le carburant et le téléphone pour le joindre. Or, il n'avait pas réussi à prendre beaucoup d'argent en quittant les Dursley. De plus, le chauffeur lui poserait sûrement des questions du genre 'pourquoi es-tu tout seul en pleine nuit à ton âge?'. Surtout qu'il paraissait encore plus que jeune de ce qu'il pensait être son âge.

Non, le plus sûr était le métro. Bien évidemment, il n'ignorait rien des risques encourus pour un adolescent dans une ligne de nuit, et avait encore en tête toutes les recommandations que Pétunia avait faites à son fils adoré. Mais, en contrepartie, personne ne lui poserait de question indiscrète, c'était économique et, s'il était suivi, il pourrait facilement y semer ses poursuivants. Car ses derniers seraient certainement des sorciers qui ne connaissaient rien, voire presque rien, du monde moldu. Oui, le métro était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

oOo

Un des manoirs de la famille Malfoy, salon…

Lucius Malfoy avait été un homme important dans la société magique et un membre du cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par conséquent, on s'attendait à le voir aux réceptions et autres manifestations. Son nom lui imposait de faire bonne figure devant les autres. Cependant, chaque année, il prenait des 'vacances'. Au mois de juillet. Les gens pensaient que c'était pour être avec sa famille, et qu'ainsi il pouvait profiter de la présence de son fils unique. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait vraiment remarqué que les Malfoy étaient sombres durant cette période. La dernière semaine, en particulier, était éprouvante pour cette famille. Seuls les proches le savaient.

En effet, c'était dans la nuit qui lie les deux derniers jours du mois de juillet que leur plus jeune enfant avait été enlevé. A l'extérieur du cercle intime de Lucius et Narcissa, personne ne connaissait l'existence d'Eiael et personne n'avait donc pu constater sa disparition. Lucius se souvenait des nombreuses recherches qu'il avait entreprises, aidé par les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été démasqué lorsque le Lord avait disparu. Toutes s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Il avait des doutes sur l'identité du kidnappeur, mais il était pieds et mains liées face à la suprématie de cet homme: Albus Dumbledore. Cette figure, ce héros de la Lumière, comme il aimait à s'appeler, avait enlevé à ses parents un nourrisson de quatre mois. Depuis, Voldemort et ses fidèles considéraient l'enfant comme mort. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de le retrouver.

Seuls les Malfoy et Severus Rogue y croyaient encore. Non, le petit Eiael n'était pas mort. De plus, Dumbledore était bien trop calculateur pour sa propre santé. Il avait dû garder l'enfant et le faire élever par une famille étant sous sa surveillance. Eiael Malfoy ne devait même pas savoir son véritable nom et le vieux fou avait dû trouver un moyen de le rendre fidèle.

Ces seules pensées le mettaient hors de lui. On lui avait pris son bébé! Sa femme en avait été gravement atteinte et son aîné était devenu aussi froid que lui. Sa famille avait été détruite. Et on ne touchait pas à la famille d'un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences tôt ou tard.

Enfin, tout n'était pas si noir. Il devait se reprendre. Après tout, Voldemort l'avait fait sortir de la prison d'Azkaban même pas trois semaines après que Potter et l'Ordre l'y aient jeté. Il s'en sortait à bon compte. A cela, s'ajoutait le fait que ce manoir était incartable ; ce qui évitait les visites surprises de la part du Ministère.

- Père ?

Lucius se réveilla un peu et se tourna vers son fils.

Draco n'arrêtait pas de grandir et ses muscles se développaient petit à petit. Sans compter que les derniers événements l'avaient fait mûrir.

- Bonjour, Draco.

- Oui, bonjour. Père, je…

L'aîné des deux hommes était clairement amusé. Jamais son fils n'hésiterait en public, mais dans l'intimité, tout était différent. Il décida de l'encourager. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise. Rien ne pourrait le mettre de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Puis, il avait déjà une petite idée du sujet que Draco voulait aborder. S'il ne se trompait pas.

- Oui ? Veux-tu quelque chose en particulier ?

- En fait, père, je voudrais discuter avec vous de quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Le fait de passer ta prochaine année scolaire au manoir du maître ?

- Oui. Je sais que j'y serai plus en sécurité et que je ne serai pas le seul de mon âge. Cependant, est-ce que ce n'est pas donner raison au vieux fou ? De plus, qui pourra espionner Dumbledore ? Autre que parrain, j'entends…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour toute cette histoire. Je suis certain que le Lord a tout planifié. Perfectionniste comme il est. De plus, tu pourras revoir quelque un qui revient de loin et que tu n'as pas vu depuis… Depuis la disparition d'Eiael.

- Alexander ?! Il rentre en Angleterre.

- Il semblerait.

Lucius était tout sourire devant la soudaine agitation de son fils. Lui aussi était assez impatient de revoir l'enfant prodige. Il se demandait s'il avait beaucoup changé, autrement que physiquement, bien sûr. Narcissa lui avait même parié un dîner au chandelle qu'il était devenu un grand et beau jeune homme aussi puissant que son père et toujours aussi optimiste. Quant à lui, il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse être fort, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait gardé tout son optimisme.

D'ailleurs, s'il se souvenait bien, le jeune homme arriverait d'ici peu. C'était de l'ordre de deux ou trois jours.

- Père ? Alexander est-il au courant pour Eiael ?

- Je le pense… Allons déjeuner, veux-tu.

oOo

Londres, Chemin de Traverse…

Eiael était épuisé. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réserver une chambre ou de réfléchir paisiblement à ce que cette nouvelle identité changeait dans sa vie. Le seul moment où il avait pu y penser un petit peu était dans le métro. Les conclusions qu'il en avait tiré étaient désastreuses. Il n'y avait rien de positif. Pour commencer, son frère et lui s'étaient toujours détesté et chamaillé pour un 'oui' ou pour un 'non'. Un mauvais point. Il avait libéré l'un des elfes de maison de la famille, Dobby, et ce dernier avait attaqué Lucius en voulant le protéger. Et de deux. Il s'était battu à plusieurs reprises contre le maître de son père. Et de trois. Il était responsable de l'emprisonnement de son père et s'était battu contre lui il y avait un mois de cela. Ef quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore. Il avait été élevé dans une famille de moldue et Dumbledore l'avait pris sous son aile.

_# mouais. Pas tout à fait, mais bon… Ils le verront sûrement comme ça. # _

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se prenne la tête avec tout ça. Il avait plus urgent à faire. Passer à Gringott et réserver une chambre au Chaudron baveur.

_# Et chercher un autre endroit où se cacher. Le Chaudron sera pratique au début, mais ce ne sera bientôt plus un lieu très sûr. Ce sera même l'un des premiers lieux à être fouillés par l'Ordre. #_

Il décida donc de se diriger vers la banque pour régler toutes ses affaires et, par la même occasion, retirer de l'argent pour pouvoir avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Il avait fugué, oui. Mais il était hors de question qu'il reste plusieurs jours sans manger. De plus, il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus mettre ceux de Dudley et ne pouvait pas mettre les robes d'école. Après tout, avec sa chance légendaire, il risquait de croiser un professeur qui lui demanderait son nom.

Le petit blond poussa un long soupir en se disant qu'il n'était pas prêt d'aller se coucher avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée.

Bon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le troisième chapitre ?

zib


	3. la banque des sorciers

**Chapitre 3**

**La banque des sorciers**

L'un des manoirs Malfoy, salle à manger…

Lucius, Narcissa et Draco prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tout en discutant tranquillement des nouvelles du jour et de ce qui allait se passer pour l'année scolaire à venir. Le retour imminent d'Alexander ferait certainement bouger certaines choses, aussi bien au manoir du Lord que dans le monde magique.

Mais, malgré l'air paisible du chef de famille, Narcissa et son fils se doutaient que celui-ci était préoccupé. La seule femme de l'assistance décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Lucius, mon cher, à quoi penses-tu donc ? Tu sembles bien loin de nous.

- Non, Cissa. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pensais juste au retour du jeune Alexander… J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Père ! Alexander et moi avons le même âge. Nous ne sommes plus des bébés !

- C'est tout comme.

- Mère ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Et je suis certain qu'Alex sait se défendre sans l'aide de quiconque.

- Mon dragon, à mon avis, ton père faisait allusion à ce que ce retour allait apporter dans son sillage. Chéri ?

- Entre autres. Entre autres… Je me demandais surtout si… Enfin, Draco m'a posé une question assez pertinente tout à l'heure et… J'y réfléchissais, voilà tout.

Narcissa avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu : son mari ne voulait pas lui en parler. Sa réaction fut presque immédiate. Son visage devint froid et ses yeux auraient pu tuer. Elle n'était plus que glace devant son époux. Ses paroles furent toutes aussi glaciales.

- Bien. Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, soit. Sur ce, je vous quitte, messieurs.

- Mère, en fait…

- Draco, non !

- Mais, père ! Il serait injuste de cacher ces soucis à mère. Surtout si nos soupçons s'avèrent exacts. Il y aura des répercussions et mère n'y échappera pas. Ne vaut-il pas mieux préparer le terrain avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille ?

- Bien. Tu as sûrement raison. Cependant, je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas à toi d'en parler. Narcissa, ma puce…

Lucius Malfoy se tourna vers sa femme et lui relata ce qui s'était passé quelques heurs plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne la rejoignent.

Il était visible que la noble dame avait du mal à rester impassible et que le prénom de son fils cadet l'atteignait au plus profond de son cœur de mère. Tout cela l'avait tellement meurtrie… Elle intervint, cependant, voulant leur apporter quelques précisions.

- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Bella m'avait dit que le Lord avait envoyé une lettre à son fils quelques jours après l'affaire. Cette lettre racontait tout ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, même s'il était très jeune à ce moment-là, Alexander avait le droit légitime de demander des nouvelles d'Eiael. Ils étaient liés… Il sait.

- Sais-tu quand est-ce que cette missive a été envoyée ?

- Hum… Si je me souviens bien, c'était peu de temps avant que Severus entende parler de la prophétie.

- Laquelle, mère ?

- Poussin ?

- Celle que le vieux fou a inventée ou l'autre ?

- La mensongère, chéri. Celle qui a valu au Lord sa fâcheuse rencontre avec Harry Potter.

Le nom du Survivant tomba tel un couperet sur les deux hommes de la maison, tandis que trois elfes apparaissaient pour débarrasser la table.

L'aîné des deux hommes se fit froid et distant. Le second tentait, en vain, de retenir sa colère et sa frustration. Pour ce dernier, toutes les familles qui suivaient Dumbledore étaient coupables de la disparition de son petit frère. Et il haïrait chaque génération de Weasley, de Potter, de … Il les haïrait tous. Ce qui l'agaçait plus que tout était ces drôles de sentiments qu'il éprouvait dès qu'il voyait Potty. Comme s'il voulait le protèger. Il n'était même pas parvenu à être satisfait de ce que la mort de Black allait faire comme ravages chez le brun. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas soufflé un mot à ses parents. Qu'auraient-ils pensé de lui ? Avoir envie de prendre dans ses bras son ennemi juré, un des enfants de ceux qui avaient enlevé son benjamin. Tous coupables. Tous méprisables.

Soudain, son père laissa échapper un petit gémissement en se tenant l'avant-bras. Lord Voldemort l'appelait.

oOo

Gringott, la banque des sorciers, le Chemin de Traverse…

Eiael Malfoy venait d'entrer dans le hall principal de la banque, après s'être assuré que personne ne pourrait le remarquer. Que de mieux que devenir invisible lorsque l'on souhaite disparaître aux yeux des autres ? Heureusement qu'il avait mis sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac.

A vrai dire, il avait tout mis dans ce fameux sac. Même sa malle. C'était très pratique pour voyager, voire pour fuguer.

Le petit blond se déplaçait à pas de chat, évitant soigneusement les rares personnes présentes. Il avait bien fait de venir aussi tôt. Il se dirigea vers un comptoir où un gobelin était affairé.

Une fois devant celui-ci ( # _C'est pénible ! Je venais juste de gagner deux centimètres et, en moins d'une nuit, j'en perds plus de dix ! C'est scandaleux ! _# ), Eiael glissa, non sans mal, la lettre que les Potter lui avait léguée. Le gobelin la lut, sans chercher à savoir d'où elle venait. Puis, toujours, silencieux, il se leva et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait le suivre.

La créature ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier s'il était suivi et continua sa route jusqu'à une grande porte en bois de cerisier, munie d'une petite trappe qui avala la lettre comme si elle était vivante. Le gobelin frappa cinq fois après la disparition de la missive, et partit reprendre son poste.

Eiael, resté seul et perplexe, sursauta violemment quand la porte s'ouvra et qu'on l'invita à entrer.

- Monsieur Potter… Oh ! Excusez-moi : Monsieur Malfoy. Une mauvaise manie, je suppose Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en pardonner. Entrez, entrez. Soyez le bienvenu dans ce bureau. Je me nomme Zilpnok. Je suis ravi de vous revoir enfin. Surtout sous votre véritable apparence.

Cette entrée en matière déconcerta le jeune humain. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il avoir peur face aux connaissances que semblait détenir le gobelin ? Ou devait-il lui faire confiance? Et puis comment avait-il su qui il était ? Il avait encore sa cape sur lui.

Ne sachant sur quel pied danser, le blond entra et prit place dans le fauteuil que le propriétaire des lieux lui proposait et retira le tissus qui lui cachait le visage. Au même instant, la porte se referma magiquement.

Le seul mot qu'Eiael avait à l'esprit était :

- Comment ?

- C'est bien simple, en vérité. Mais votre incompréhension est toute légitime.

La petite créature au nez crochu lui souriait, clairement amusée par son désarroi. L'adolescent se frappa mentalement en comprenant qu'il avait exprimé ses pensées à voix haute.

# _Rah ! Je suis trop resté avec Hermione ! Elle déteint sur moi ; Il n'y a qu'elle pour réfléchir à voix haute ! Avec ça, personne n'aura besoin d'être legimens pour tout savoir sur moi ! Rah ! Merlin, aide-moi ! _#

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que qui se passe, s'il vous plait ? Je crois que je suis un peu perdu, là. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes… Si ce n'est votre nom, puisque vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure. Mais ça ne m'explique pas le fait que vous, vous me connaissiez, monsieur Zilpnok.

- Hahaha !

Eiael ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il lui faisait des reproches, même s'il restait discret, et ce gobelin se fichait de lui. Il en avait du culot !

Ce dernier remarqua l'aura de colère qui commençait à entourer son vis-à-vis. Oui, il était temps de parler affaire. En tout cas, il n'y avait pas de doute, ce petit était bien un Malfoy, même s'il ne manquait pas de caractère. Il n'avait pas eu la même éducation que son aîné, voilà tout. Mais ça, l'enfant ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il trouvait toute cette histoire à mourir de rire. Il fallait qu'il s'explique s'il ne voulait pas créer d'accident.

- Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Ce n'était en rien de la moquerie. Je ne me le permettrais pas. Mais vous avez raison : je ne me suis pas clairement présenté. Bien, reprenons les choses depuis le début, voulez-vous ?

- Hn.

- Je suppose que vous connaissez le contenu de cette lettre, sinon vous ne seriez pas devant moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment je me nomme Zilpnok et je suis le gobelin en charge des affaires de la famille Potter, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Voilà pourquoi, Monsieur et Madame Potter vous ont demandé de venir me voir.

- Mais je ne suis plus un Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais été…

- Oui et non. En faisant de vous leur fils, les Potter on décidé que vous seriez leur légitime héritier. Ils ont appris à vous aimer. Pour eux, vous n'étiez pas un substitut, mais leur enfant. Je l'ai clairement lu dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils sont venus m'avertir de votre histoire et qu'ils ont mis votre nom à la place de celui de leur fils de sang dans le testament.

- Ils m'ont choisi comme héritier de la famille Potter… Mais…

- En effet. Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes en possession de l'intégralité de leur fortune, de leurs terres et de leurs titres. Cependant, vous ne pourrez posséder, de façon matérielle j'entends, la totalité de tout cela que lorsque vous aurez atteint votre majorité. Ce qui est encore loin d'être le cas. Sans compter quelques petits obstacles supplémentaires…

- Obstacles ? Dumbledore ?

- Haha. Non, pas Albus Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il pourrait être dangereux quand la vérité éclatera. Enfin, avant de continuer, je vais avoir besoin de vérifier certaines choses vous concernant.

- Comme ?

- Comme votre identité.

La petite créature disgracieuse se leva et alla jusqu'à une petite armoire d'où elle sortit un coffre en bois ouvragé, tapé du blason de la famille Potter.

Elle revient au bureau et l'ouvrit à l'aide de l'une de ses griffes. Toujours sans adresser la parole à l'adolescent, il extirpa du petit coffre un parchemin et une petite dague au manche orné de deux lions en or. En regardant plus attentivement l'objet que lui tendait, à présent, le gobelin, Eiael se rendit compte de la présence de petits rubis là où devaient se trouver les yeux des deux félidés.

Zilpnok continua son petit manège et plaça le parchemin devant l'humain. Ce dernier attendait les directives.

- Bien, tout est en place. Ce petit rituel que vous allez effectuer va me permettre de savoir si vous êtes réellement Eiael Malfoy. Je vous préviens, cependant, si vous croyez pouvoir me duper : si ce parchemin ne vous reconnaît pas comme héritier des Potter, vous ne sortirez vivant de ce bureau. En réalité, vous serez directement enfermé dans les cachots souterrains de la banque. Là bas, soit vous y mourrez, soit le directeur de la banque choisit de vous vendre à quelqu'un. Dans cette dernière optique, sachez qu'il n'y a que le directeur qui décide à qui est vendu un détenu et personne ne s'en soucie ou n'intervient.

- Très encourageant, merci.

- Je vois que vous maîtrisez déjà l'ironie. C'est un bon début, pour un Malfoy.

- Comme vous le dites si bien, je suis un Malfoy donc je ne comprends pas très bien comment ce parchemin peut me reconnaître comme étant membre de la famille Potter. Ce que je ne suis pas, entre parenthèses. Et pour être un Malfoy, je… Je n'en suis pas vraiment un… J'en porte le nom et j'ai la même couleur de cheveux, c'est tout.

Pendant que le jeune garçon parlait, ou plutôt se livrait, le gobelin l'avait observé. Cet enfant ne se sentait pas bien, mais il était sincère. Enfin, bon, Zilpnok ne pourrait l'aider qu'une fois qu'il serait certain de son identité.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. James et Lyly Potter ont incorporé votre sang à celui de leur famille.

Cette phrase n'eut aucun effet sur l'humain. Il semblait s'être enfermé dans son monde, ce qui ne paraissait pas lui être bénéfique. Tristesse et culpabilité émanaient de ce petit corps.

Le gobelin décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et d'entamer le rituel. Il pourrait lui changer les idées ou le faire parler de ses problèmes après.

Zilpnok lui prit la main gauche et entailla la paume à l'aide de la dague. Eiael gémit doucement. Sa main saignait et la coupure lui faisait mal. Le gobelin n'y était pas allé de main morte. Toujours guidé par ce dernier, le benjamin des Malfoy laissa un peu de son sang couler sur le parchemin vierge et usé. Dès que le liquide porteur de vie entra en contact avec le parchemin, Eiael retira sa main et la serra contre lui.

Tout à coup, le parchemin se mit à briller de mille feux. L'adolescent se renfonça dans son fauteuil, un peu effrayé par tout ce qui se passait. Le monde s'acharnait contre lui. D'abord la mort de Sirius, un mois d'été épouvantable chez les Dursley, des révélations plus que choquantes et ce qu'elles impliquaient, un gobelin qui lui coupait assez profondément la main et un parchemin qui semblait vouloir remplacer un feu de joie. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui arriver ? Une petite virée dans les cachots de la banque, même s'il ne voyait pas trop comment ce serait possible puisqu'il n'avait pas menti ? Une mauvaise rencontre ?

# _C'est ça ! __Continue__ mon vieux, et il va vraiment t'arriver des malheurs ! __Imagine__ : tu te cognes à Rogue ou à Malfoy junior… Euh, Draco… le tout en sortant de la banque ! Non, ça, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire. Ah ! Le pire serait que l'un d'entre eux me reconnaisse ou voit mon front. ET 'pouf' plus d'Eiael. _#

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme frotta l'endroit où devait se trouver sa cicatrice…

- Hé ! C'est quoi encore ce bazar ! # _je n'ai plus de cicatrice ? #_

- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis heureux de voir que le parchemin de la famille Potter vous approuve comme étant son dernier héritier. Ainsi, je vais pouvoir rendre à mon bureau sa complète apparence.

Le gobelin frappa quatre fois dans ses mains avant que les changements ne commencent à apparaître.

Eiael était bouche bée. La salle était radicalement différente de celle qu'il avait vu en entrant. En effet, au début, le bureau semblait sobre et dépouillé de tout. Il y avait juste le strict minimum pour le rendre un peu plus agréable, c'est-à-dire deux fauteuils bordeaux et or, un large bureau sur lequel s'accumulaient de nombreux dossiers et une imposante armoire au fond de la salle. A présent, on pouvait voir une salle bien plus chaleureuse grâce aux couleurs à dominante magenta et ocre. Sur le mur de gauche, s'étendait un grand arbre généalogique qui lui rappelait celui de Square Grimmault. Le tout était plus lumineux et moins hostile.

- Bien. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des questions.

- Euh… Oui, oui. Mais, pourquoi la salle…

- Ah ! Bonne question. Si la salle a changé d'apparence, c'est parce qu'elle ne peut se dévoiler à un étranger de la famille Potter. Question de sécurité. Cette pièce renferme la plupart des secrets de sa famille. Chaque grande famille sorcière possède une telle salle. Même la famille Weasley ou Londubat, qui sont de votre connaissance, si je ne m'abuse. Toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient aussi riches que la vôtre, ou celle de votre famille biologique ou celle de la famille Black.

- D'accord, je commence à y voir un peu plus clair. Mais il reste encore quelques petites choses que je ne comprends pas… Mais…

- Haha. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à toutes vos questions. Et je comprends parfaitement votre besoin d'en savoir plus sur vous-même et la famille Malfoy, que sur la banque. Alors parlons de vous et de ce que vous ont légué les Potter, après nous prendrons le temps de vous faire découvrir le patrimoine Malfoy.

- Ce serait plus simple, en effet. Hum. Dans sa lettre… Madame Potter… parle d'un bracelet. Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'expliquer son fonctionnement et me le remettre.

- Mais bien sûr.

Le gobelin lui expliqua pendant un quart d'heure le fonctionnement du bracelet et le lui remit. C'était un bracelet assez discret, fait en argent et où quelques petites pierres bleues scintillaient doucement. Eiael le trouva simple et magnifique. Il décida de le porter en toute occasion, après tout James et Lyly l'avaient fait faire spécialement pour lui et il pouvait contrôler ses changements d'apparences. Pratique. Il lui suffisait de penser être Harry pour qu'il en ait le physique et ainsi de suite.

Après le bracelet, ce fût le tour de l'héritage des Potter. En moins d'une heure, Eiael n'en pouvait plus. Il y avait trop de chose à retenir ! Il décida donc de laisser le gobelin se chargeait de tout ça, ne voulant pas faire fusionner son coffre à celui des Malfoy. Il était encore trop tôt pour ça.

Zilpnok fût ravi de cette décision. Il allait pouvoir garder ses fonctions.

oOo

Midi passé, Chemin de Traverse…

Eiael était épuisé. Certes cette matinée passée avec Zilpnok avait été enrichissante, mais elle l'avait laissé au bout du rouleau. Dire qu'il fallait encore qu'il se réserve une chambre pour deux ou trois nuits au Chaudron Baveur, qu'il refasse sa garde-robe, ainsi que son stock de livres et d'ingrédients de potions…

Le gobelin en charge du patrimoine des Potter lui avait bien spécifié de ne pas se montrer à Poudlard. Que ce soit en tant qu'Harry Potter ou en tant qu'Eiael Malfoy. Et après réflexion, il était tout à fait d'accord avec ce conseil : le collège était devenu trop dangereux pour lui.

Un des seuls bénéfices de ces longues heures était qu'il pouvait se promener sans qu'on le reconnaisse puisqu'il pouvait être ou Harry, ou Eiael, voire mélanger les deux pour être certain de passer inaperçu. Enfin, tant que l'alarme ne serait pas donnée et que Dumbledore ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il préférait rester Eiael Faolan Anel Malfoy. Il devait bien s'habituer à son corps. Autre avantage, il en avait appris un peu plus sur lui-même et sur sa famille de sang. Selon Zilpnok, il était âgé de quatorze ans et quelques mois, et sa date de naissance était le 4 avril.

Le gobelin lui avait même affirmé que la lettre de Lyly et James disait vrai en prétendant que c'était son frère aîné qui lui avait trouvé son second nom.

oOo

_Flash Back :_

- Dans les familles de l'aristocratie sorcière, il est de coutume que ce soit l'aîné des mâles d'une génération qui choisisse le second prénom des autres enfants de sexe masculin.

- Et pour « Aniel » ?

- Hum. C'est une coutume qui s'est perdue avec le temps. Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous causera le moindre tort. Cependant, je n'ai pas le droit ou même le pouvoir de vous en parler. Vous devrez le découvrir par vous-même.

_Fin du Flash Back._

oOo

Autre avantage non négligeable et dont il pouvait bénéficier (c'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il avait vraiment retenu, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours revenir pour le reste) avant sa majorité se trouvait être un refuge où personne ne pourrait venir le déranger. Zilpnok avait même ajouté, en lui donnant une minuscule clé qu'il avait accrochée à son bracelet, comme une petite décoration supplémentaire, que grâce à cette clé, il pourrait changer de maison à chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait. En fait, c'était comme s'il possédait déjà l'intégralité des demeures Potter.

Et, dans quelques jours, il irait vivre dans une de ses maisons de campagne et éviterait ainsi tous les curieux et autres sources à problèmes. # _Je ne vise personne ! _#

oOo

Trois heures plus tard…

Un jeune garçon, les cheveux ramassés sous la capuche de sa cape, avançait difficilement dans la rue qui menait au Chaudron Baveur. C'était incroyable le monde qu'il pouvait y avoir à la sortie des bureaux. Enfin… Ce n'était pas plus mal, ça lui permettrait de passer inaperçu.

Eiael avait passé son après-midi à faire du shopping et il était assez fier de lui. Il avait réussi, pour une somme correcte, à avoir l'ensemble des livres prévus pour l'année à venir, il avait le niveau après tout, quelques ouvrages supplémentaires en potions (il fallait bien qu'il se rattrape) et défense contre les forces du mal, une nouvelle malle bien plus spacieuse et résistante que la précédente, et de nouveaux vêtements. Bien que sur ce dernier point, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas un grand spécialiste, mais au moins ses vêtements étaient à sa taille et confortables. C'était le principal.

Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de rester plus d'une nuit au Chaudron.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment faire… Il était heureux d'avoir une famille, mais il doutait que celle-ci l'accueille à bras ouverts, même si Zilpnok lui avait assuré que les Malfoy avaient été bouleversés lors de sa disparition ; c'était son confrère gobelin qui lui en avait fait part. De plus, même s'il ne voulait plus croire en Dumbledore, il fallait qu'il repasse tout ce que le vieux sorcier lui avait dit pour pouvoir savoir ce qui était vrai ou faux. Et, dernier point mais non des moindres, que devait-il faire pour ses amis ? Les prévenir ? Il était pratiquement certain que la plupart n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces manipulations, du moins pas de manière directe. Mais qui était avec lui et qui était contre lui ? Il savait, par instinct, que Remus, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley ne pensaient qu'à son propre intérêt et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Mais les autres… Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était de douter de Ron, son frère de cœur, et des autres membres de cette famille qui l'avaient si chaleureusement accueilli. C'était dur, mais nécessaire. Il devait être le plus objectif possible et tout passer au peigne fin.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Eiael ne fit pas attention à ce qui était devant lui et finit par percuter quelqu'un. Il cogna brutalement dans un torse ferme et large. Par chance, la personne semblait avoir de bons réflexes puisqu'elle le rattrapa par les poignets avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir les fesses en compote.

Rougissant de gêne à cause de sa maladresse, l'adolescent ne fit pas attention à l'individu face à lui. Il n'osait pas le regarder, attendant la réprimande. Il s'excusa de son inattention et le remercia d'avoir bien voulu lui éviter une rencontre avec le sol. L'homme ria légèrement, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal et qu'il devait juste faire un peu plus attention.

C'est à ce moment qu'Eiael releva la tête. Il connaissait cette voix. Et il avait raison. Devant lui, se tenait Severus Rogue, son _cher_ professeur de potion qui avait pour seul objectif de le coincer pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Heureusement qu'il avait décidé de conserver sa véritable identité pour la journée.

Cependant, la panique commença à le gagner lorsqu'il prit conscience que son professeur l'étudiait soigneusement, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir où il l'avait déjà rencontré, et, pire, que sa capuche était tombée pendant la chute.

L'enfant ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions et s'excusa une nouvelle fois, prétextant qu'on l'attendait pour partir à toute vitesse.

Face à cette fuite, ça ne pouvait être appelait autrement, Severus haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Il devait refaire sa réserve d'ingrédients pour les potions de Lord Voldemort et pour sa réserve scolaire. L'étrange enfant aux yeux envoûtants et avec des cheveux si blonds qu'ils lui rappelaient ceux de son filleul lui sortit temporairement de la tête.

Au Chaudron Baveur, Eiael était adossé à la porte de sa chambre, le souffle court. Il espérait de tout cœur que son ancien professeur de potion ne ferait pas le rapprochement entre lui et les trois autres membres de sa famille. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

A présent, en tout cas, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait partir dès que possible. Le lendemain, dès qu'il serait levé.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

# si je sors vivante de mon partiel d'ancien français. Ce que je déteste cette matière ! #

biz tout le monde.


	4. chasse à l'homme

**Chapitre 4**

**Chasse à l'homme**

* * *

Quelque part au Royaume-Uni, quartier général de Lord Voldemort…

Tous les mangemorts du cercle intérieur attendaient que leur Seigneur se présente à eux.

Ils avaient tous été contactés par le biais de leur marque et s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon privé du Lord.

De son coin, Severus observait son compagnon de toujours. Lucius n'allait pas très bien, c'était flagrant, mais il respectait son silence. Après tout, les autres ne semblaient pas l'avoir noté. Il n'y avait guère que la famille Malfoy, le maître et lui pour remarquer une telle chose.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier était accompagné d'un jeune inconnu.

Lucius et Severus se rapprochèrent de leurs confrères pour saluer leur seigneur et avoir un meilleur aperçu du jeune homme. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir devant eux un Tom Riddle de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, à quelques différences près. En effet, l'inconnu était aussi grand que l'était Voldemort auparavant, et semblait avoir une musculature assez développée. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient, en fines mèches, devant les yeux et balayaient légèrement sa nuque, sans que cela fasse négligé. Au contraire, cette coupe mettait l'accent sur sa peau quelque peu hâlée et sur ses yeux bleus foncés ; le tout lui donnait une aura mystérieuse.

C'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il s'adressa à eux.

- Hé bien ! Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux. Lucius ? Sevy ? Aucun de vous ne me reconnais ? Vous me vexez là. Luc', tu ne m'avais pas vanté la fabuleuse mémoire des Malfoy. Quelque chose du style : « les Malfoy n'oublient jamais quelqu'un d'important, surtout une personne de ton acabit. » Moi qui m'en étais fait une telle joie. Tss, tss. C'est quoi ce boulot ?

- Avec les vertes et les pas mûres que tu leur as fait voir, il faut dire qu'il est difficile de t'oublier.

- Ouaich. C'est vrai.

Le Lord et le jeune adulte échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire à la plus grande stupéfaction du reste de l'assistance. Severus Rogue fût le premier à reprendre ses esprits face à cette scène pour le moins inhabituelle. Il commençait à comprendre et, apparemment, l'aristocrate blond avait, lui aussi compris, si Severus interprétait correctement sa soudaine crispation.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère et stopper les rires des deux hommes.

- Alexander ?

- Yeap ! It's me ! Comment ça va, mon petit sevychou préféré ? Hé ! Tu sais quoi ? Ben, notre professeur de potion, à Dumstrang, il dit que tu …

Alexander continua son petit monologue devant les quelques mangemorts présents qui restaient silencieux et toujours aussi déstabilisés qu'à l'arrivée de Voldemort. Cependant, on pouvait déceler, dans les regards portés sur le jeune homme, de l'admiration et de la surprise. En effet, les membres du cercle intime étaient déjà sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant l'épisode Potter, et ils avaient tous connu l'enfant. Enfin, à l'époque, il n'avait pas plus de trois ans… A présent, Alex était un beau jeune homme et semblait n'avoir rien perdu de son dynamisme et de sa gaieté.

Voldemort, quant à lui, écoutait l'adolescent d'une oreille distraite, ayant déjà eu le droit à cette torture quelques heures auparavant, et observait les diverses réactions de ses gens.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sous le flot de paroles d'Alexander, jusqu'à l'intervention d'un Lucius ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir plus léger face au garçon, bien que restant quelque peu tendu.

- Jeune seigneur, nous …

- Voyons, Lucius ! « Seigneur » ? Ça fait vieux ! Puis, tu m'as toujours appelé par mon prénom.

Le jeune homme lui fit la moue.

Diable ! Il n'avait pas oublié comment obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement, Lucius, Severus et Bellatrix s'en étaient immunisés.

# _Il est bien comme son père_. #

Lucius sourit à cette pensée. Mais son sourire disparut dès que le Lord ordonna à certains d'entre eux de partir et de garder le silence sur le retour de son fils, s'ils tenaient à leur vie.

Une fois les autres mangemorts du cercle partis, il ne restait plus que Severus, Lucius et sa belle-famille, Voldemort et Alexander. L'atmosphère devint plus lourde. Tous se doutaient du sujet qui allait être abordé. Cependant, Alexander désapprouvait ce genre de situation. Il fallait être bête pour ne pas comprendre la tension de Lucius et de ses proches. Il fallait rompre le silence…

- Bon, ben. Veux pas paraître impoli, mais vous êtes tellement crispés qu'on peut facilement vous comparer à des …

- Alex !

- Ok, ok. Je suis sage comme une image… papou.

- ALEXANDER PHILIPPE MARVOLO !

- Vi ? C'est moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je ne peux pas m'appeler Alexander Philippe Voldemort ? Ça fait classe, non ?

- Exaspérant. De plus, nous en avons déjà parlé. Il est hors de question que le lien qui nous uni soit découvert, pour le moment.

- Pas juste.

- Bref. Si je vous ai demandé de rester, tous les quatre, vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas pour parler des âneries que mon fils a commises à Dumstrang.

- Hé ! Je ne me suis pas qu'amusé ! T'oublie de dire, dans ton scénario, que je suis le premier de ma promotion dans TOUTES les matières.

- Il te reste encore quelques petites choses à apprendre pour devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ça, on en discutera un peu plus tard.

- Yeap !

Les quatre mangemorts présents ne savaient plus très bien comment réagir. Personne n'ignorait que le cas Eiael Malfoy était un sujet épineux, voir tabou. Pourtant ils étaient presque attendris par cet échange père - fils qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Leur Seigneur semblait plus serein que d'habitude et cela était certainement dû à la présence d'Alexander.

Ils se souvenaient très bien de leur première rencontre avec l'enfant…

oOo

_Flash Back :_

Lucius, Severus et Rodolphus venaient de rentraient d'une mission de nuit qui s'était plutôt bien passée. Ils avaient dû (il manque un mot là) un ancien livre et les documents qui l'accompagnaient au ministère. La seule ombre sur le tableau : leur Maître semblait vraiment tenir à cet ouvrage car il leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas d'échec. Heureusement pour les trois jeunes gens, grâce à son nom, Lucius Malfoy avait des entrées au ministère et avait facilement découvert où se trouvait ce qu'ils convoitaient.

Et, à force de patience et de ruse, ils étaient parvenus à pénétrer l'aire réservée aux objets interdits par le ministère et protégée par des langues de plomb. Leur mission avait été couronnée de succès et personne ne les avait vus.

Ils attendaient dans la salle du trône que Lord Voldemort veuille bien les recevoir lorsque les doubles portes s'ouvrirent en grand fracas.

- Ah ! Severus ! Te voilà enfin ! Jamais là quand on en a vraiment besoin !

Un grand brun attrapa le Serpentard par le col et le tira à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Les deux autres mangemorts étaient trop abasourdis pour tenter quelque chose. Voldemort, car c'était bien lui, leur ordonna de l'attendre dans son bureau, et il partit, traînant Severus à sa suite.

Les minutes passèrent et se transformèrent en heures sans que personne n'entre dans le bureau où Lucius et Rodolphus patientaient. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Severus et Voldemort, tout deux épuisés et en sueur. Ces derniers détails inquiétèrent les deux autres mangemorts qui se levèrent pour aller à leur rencontre. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent conscience du petit paquet que leur Lord portait dans ses bras. Cette constatation les arrêta net. Lucius se tourna vers son ami, les yeux emplis de questions muettes. Severus haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que le blond. C'est alors que Lord Voldemort se décida à éclaircir les choses.

- Bien. Asseyez-vous. Avant toute autre chose, parlez-moi de votre mission.

Après avoir remis le volume et les différents papiers qu'ils avaient collectés, Severus, Rodolphus et Lucius expliquèrent brièvement le déroulement des opérations.

- Très bien. Une fois de plus, vos services sont plus que satisfaisants. Je pense que vous justifiez parfaitement vos places dans mon cercle intime. Inutile de me remercier. Tout ce que je vous demande en retour de cette 'promotion' est une fidélité à toute épreuve, la réussite de vos missions et un silence total sur tout ce que je vous confierai.

Les trois mangemorts acquiescèrent, trop heureux d'avoir reçu une telle marque de confiance de leur seigneur, et attendirent la suite.

- Lucius, Rodolphus. Je suppose que vous vous demandez de qui est l'enfant que je porte depuis tout à l'heure, non ?

- Si vous voulez bien nous en faire part, monseigneur.

- La rhétorique des Malfoy, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? Enfin… Quant à toi, Severus, tu dois certainement vouloir savoir qui est la femme que tu as aidé à accoucher ?

- Maître.

- Bon, je vais faire simple. Cet enfant est mon fils. Le dernier de la lignée Serpentard. Sa mère était une jeune femme que j'ai connu lors d'une réception donnée dans ton manoir, Lucius. Elle s'appelait Sylvia Brook.

- Maître ? « était » ?

- Elle est morte en couche, malgré toute la volonté de Severus. Mais cela n'a guère d'importance. Il n'y avait rien entre nous, et je ne le cacherai pas à mon fils. Lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle était enceinte et que j'étais le père, elle est venue me trouver et je l'ai logée au manoir. Ça s'est arrêté là.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis, Voldemort prit une grande inspiration.

- Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Alexander Philippe Marvolo Serpentard. Mon fils. Votre prince.

_Fin du flash back._

oOo

Par la suite, Bellatrix et Narcissa avaient été placées dans la confidence, à leur plus grande joie. Les hommes s'attendaient à voir la belle blonde aux petits soins avec l'enfant, mais que sa sœur fasse de même les avait tous surpris.

Personne d'autre n'était au courant de l'existence d'Alexander. Il y avait bien eu quelques rumeurs au sein des mangemorts, mais rien de plus. Puis, Lord Voldemort avait envoyé son fils dans un autre pays pour qu'il puisse apprendre et grandir en toute sécurité.

Mais avant le départ du jeune prince, Narcissa avait donné naissance à deux enfants. Deux petites merveilles : Draco et Eiael. Draco était l'aîné et côtoyait déjà le petit Alexander qui venait souvent jouer avec lui au manoir Malfoy. Pour l'enfant blond, Alex était un grand frère doublé d'un ami qui n'avait pas son pareil pour faire des bêtises, au grand damne des adultes. Le benjamin de la famille Malfoy était né trois ans et quelques mois après le fils de Voldemort et avait presque deux ans d'écart avec son frère.

La naissance d'Eiael en avait ravi plus d'un et personne ne résistait à ces yeux si envoûtants. Malheureusement, le nourrisson était fragile et sa famille décida de garder son existence secrète. Peu de gens le savait, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Une petite cérémonie avait d'ailleurs été donnée en son honneur un peu plus tard pour accueillir comme il se devait le nouveau membre de la famille Malfoy. Toutes les coutumes furent suivies à la lettre, comme l'avait souhaité le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le petit Eiael devint au cours de cette journée…

- Je suppose que même si père ne vous a encore rien dit, vous vous doutez bien que je souhaite que l'on parle de mon fiancé. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Eiael ?

Alexander avait brusquement ramené les autres à la réalité. Il était inutile de s'appesantir sur le passé, il fallait aller de l'avant pour pouvoir gagner cette guerre.

Voldemort se dirigea vers son fauteuil habituel et s'y installa ; son regard restant obstinément fixé sur un point imaginaire, faisant comprendre à ses fidèles qu'il ne serait pas celui qui mènerait la discussion.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius. Il était prêt à faire part au jeune homme de ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, mais il savait que le patriarche des Malfoy le prendrait mal, et ce même s'il comprenait le geste. Lucius Malfoy devait faire le premier pas, il pourrait prendre la relève par la suite.

- Alexander, je suis au regret de vous informer que vous devrez chercher un autre compagnon. Votre fiancé, mon jeune fils, est porté disparu depuis presque quinze ans.

- Père m'en avait parlé dans l'une de ses lettres, donc je le sais. Ce que je veux savoir ce serait plutôt ce que les recherches ont apporté.

- Faute d'indice et de preuve, les recherches n'ont guère été utiles. Elles n'ont rien apporté. Plus nous cherchions, plus nous nous éloignions d'Eiael. Selon les estimations de votre père, il y a peu de chance que mon dernier né soit encore en vie.

- Tiens, ça m'étonne pas de toi, 'pa. Typique toi. Tu n'avais rien d'autre à dire à une famille qui vient de perdre leur bébé ?

- Alexander, sois réaliste. Dis-moi combien de chance un enfant en bas-âge a-t-il pour survivre à des adultes qui voient en lui un danger potentiel ?

- Hum. Eiael avait un fort potentiel… Je l'avais moi aussi ressenti, du haut de mes trois ans… Donc je pense que les méchants bonhommes en question l'ont très bien noté. De plus, comme tu le dis si bien, père, Eiael n'était qu'un tout petit enfant. Ce qui me pousse à vous poser deux questions : sur qui un enfant prend t-il modèle lorsqu'il grandit ? Quelle est la meilleure façon de s'assurer la loyauté de quelqu'un ?

Un petit silence suivit les paroles pleines de fougue du jeune homme. Oui, ils savaient tous qu'il avait raison mais… Ils avaient avant tout une guerre à mener contre le vieux fou.

# _Le vieux fou ! Mais bien sûr ! _# Severus commençait à comprendre. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition. Plus il y pensait, plus les choses prenaient un sens. Puis il se souvint de l'adolescent croisé au le Chemin de Traverse… Cet enfant lui avait paru tellement familier et maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Le garçon ressemblait à son filleul. Il ressemblait à Draco mais avait aussi les traits fins et harmonieux de Narcissa. Cependant, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son ami. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait parler, cela relancerait peut-être les recherches.

- Pour répondre à vos questions, Alexander, je pense que tout le monde ici présent est d'accord de dire qu'un enfant prend modèle sur la personne qui l'élève et l'éduque. Pour la loyauté, il y a deux façons de se l'assurer mais, dans le cas d'un enfant, il faut gagner sa confiance et le faire manger dans sa main, si je peux me permettre.

- Vi ! Dis-moi, tonton Sevy ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à l'esprit, quelque chose qui nous aiderait ? Teuplaît !

Le Lord ricana de son fauteuil. Il ne pensait plus pouvoir voir Severus rougir de gêne.

Les autres, quant à eux, attendaient, fébriles, la réponse du maître de potion.

- Peu avant la disparition d'Eiael, Dumbledore ne semblait pas très heureux, voir ennuyé. Quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'espérait, je pense. Ce qui m'a surpris, par contre, c'est que le lendemain de l'enlèvement, il avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Au début, je me suis juste dit qu'il était aussi fou que d'habitude et je ne m'en suis pas soucié.

- Mais ?

- J'y viens, Bellatrix, j'y viens. Ces questions et les réponses qu'elles apportent m'ont étrangement fait penser à la manière dont il a tendance à manipuler ceux qui l'entourent. Et…

Severus hésita un moment. Devait-il parler de l'enfant ? Il n'y avait peut-être aucun rapport, après tout. Une nouvelle fois, il regarda en direction de Lucius. Le blond avait toujours été là lorsqu'il avait des ennuis. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il se redressa un petit peu et s'adressa directement à l'aristocrate.

- Lucius, avant que le maître n'appelle, j'ai croisé un jeune garçon au Chemin de Traverse et je l'ai percuté.

- Et ? Où est le rapport avec Eiael ?

- Lorsque je l'ai rattrapé pour lui éviter de tomber, la capuche qui cachait son visage s'est abaissée. Je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement… Et il semblait paniqué de me voir…

- Avec tous les collégiens que tu effrayes.

- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais eu ce petit en cours. Jamais. Pourtant son visage m'était familier, mais il a filé sans me laisser le temps de lui demander son nom. Je n'y ai pas repensé… Mais lui, il me connaissait. C'était flagrant et… Il ressemble à un mélange de Draco et de Narcissa. Lucius, Alexander a peut-être raison d'y croire encore. Eiael n'est peut-être pas mort.

- Désolé de vous couper les tontons, mais je suis d'avis à ce qu'on profite de ce que vient de dire Sevy. Sorry, Lulu. Je sais que tout ça doit te mettre dans un drôle d'état mais, avec un peu de chance, on pourra mettre la main sur l'ado mystère qui a fait du rentre-dedans à Severus.

- Alexander ! Calme-toi !

- Mais 'pa ! Plus vite on y va, plus on a de chance de repérer sa trace magique et de vérifier son identité, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Oki doki ! Maintenant que tout est arrangé. Roro, Belly et Sevy m'accompagnent ! À tout à l'heure tout le monde !

Lord Voldemort et Lucius restèrent quelques instants sans bouger avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Tout deux firent une petite rectification personnelle dans leur tête : Alexander était encore plus dynamique qu'auparavant. Avec l'accord de son maître, le blond rentra chez lui, l'espoir lui gonflant le cœur. Il avait une chance de revoir son dernier né. Narcissa allait retrouver toute sa joie de vivre grâce à son bébé, et Draco allait enfin pouvoir jouer son rôle de grand frère et prendre son petit loup dans ses bras.

oOo

Chemin de Traverse, chambre 16 du Chaudron Baveur…

Eiael venait de boucler son sac. Un peu plus tôt, il avait bien cru que son sac fourre-tout allait exploser à cause de tout ce qu'il avait mis dedans. Mais, heureusement, il était parvenu à y mettre toutes ses affaires, ne gardant sur lui que quelques galions, son bracelet et la clé de sa future maison. Enfin… Future n'était peut-être plus le bon mot puisqu'il allait devoir s'y rendre plus tôt que prévu. Pour le moment, il avait eu de la chance mais sa rencontre avec Rogue lui faisait peur. Oui, il avait peur car il savait très bien que l'homme était quelqu'un d'intelligent et qu'il n'était pas un espion pour rien. Il avait peut-être même compris. Qui sait ?

En tout cas, le petit blond ne voulait pas le découvrir. Il préférait partir au plus vite.

Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait se montrer à découvert mais il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter sa famille de sang ou ses anciens camarades. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas voir Dumbledore pour le moment et, ne sachant pas exactement de quel côté allait l'allégeance du professeur de potion, il ne préférait pas tenter le diable.

Le jeune Malfoy inspecta une dernière fois sa chambre, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui, et sortit. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée du bar et s'arrêta net en voyant Severus Rogue parler avec le barman, Tom. Le sombre professeur n'était pas seul, cependant Eiael était bien incapable de dire qui étaient ces trois personnes qui étaient avec lui. Elles devaient être sous l'effet d'une potion de polynectar.

L'adolescent descendit plus calmement les dernières marches et alla discrètement se cacher dans l'ombre d'une petite alcôve. Il en profita pour changer son apparence et devenir celui qu'il avait baptisé Lionel Evans. Il n'avait pas cherché loin pour trouver cette identité d'emprunt mais, au moins, il était méconnaissable. Aussi bien par le physique, puisqu'il était devenu un habile mélange entre Eiael et Harry, que par le patronyme, même s'il avait voulu garder le nom de jeune fille de Lyly Potter.

Un petit coup d'œil vers le comptoir lui indiqua que la voie était libre. Alors, les sens aux aguets, il traversa la salle et interpella Tom. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider, jeune homme ?

- Hum. Oui. Que voulaient ces hommes ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Ben, je pensais que c'étaient des aurors parce qu'ils étaient habillés qu'avec des couleurs sombres, comme dans les détectives dans les films moldus.

Eiael avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'innocence enfantine pour soutirer les informations dont il avait besoin. Et sa stratégie semblait fonctionner à merveille puisque le barman éclata de rire et lui confia, d'un air complice, que ces messieurs recherchaient l'enfant de leur ami. Un petit enfant blond et aux yeux bleus qui avait fugué.

Le jeune Malfoy comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de lui et prit peur. Il remercia Tom, paya sa chambre et rendit sa clé.

Il devait fuir et vite. A peine sortit du bar, il se mit à courir dans les rues moldues jusqu'au métro. Il voulait mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et ceux qui le cherchaient.

oOo

Écosse, collège de Poudlard, bureau du directeur…

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il était furieux. En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il était allé rendre une petite visite aux Dursley afin de vérifier qu'Harry ait bien pris la potion et, si tel n'était pas le cas, de la lui faire avaler grâce à quelques mensonges bien trouvés. Malheureusement pour lui, le gamin avait pris la poudre d'escampette, profitant de la nuit pour fuir la maison.

Le directeur de Poudlard allait devoir en faire part aux membres de l'Ordre s'il voulait espérer remettre la main sur l'enfant, et ce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit sur ses véritables origines. Mais, comme si le destin se jouait de lui, le gosse avait décidé de fuguer cette nuit précisément. Il n'aurait pas pu patienter quelques heures ! Non, c'était trop compliqué ? Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce mouflet, après toutes les minauderies qu'il avait dû faire pour qu'il lui mange dans la main.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le perchoir du phénix.

- Fumseck ! Réveille-toi, stupide animal ! J'ai besoin de tes services. Pars à la recherche du mioche, trouve-le et oblige-le à revenir. Si tu n'y parviens pas, reviens le plus vite possible pour nous guider.

Le bel oiseau le regarda un instant avant de se décider à partir. Décidemment, cet humain ne se rendait pas compte que c'était lui qui lui rendait un fier service. Il allait peut-être pouvoir proposer son aide à petit humain et ce au nez et à la barbe du sorcier.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire de même, et se résigna à rejoindre Square Grimmauld par poudre de cheminette. Comment allait-il annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle ?

oOo

Square Grimmauld, Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Albus Dumbledore était arrivé depuis déjà quelques minutes et attendait patiemment que les membres de l'Ordre présents daignent s'asseoir à la table à la tête de laquelle il était.

Une fois fait, il les regarda chacun à leur tour, ce qui, à son grand bonheur, semblait en mettre plus d'un mal à l'aise. Ah ! Ce qu'il pouvait aimer rajouter, de temps en temps, une petite touche mélodramatique. Il trouvait cela grisant. Puis, il se leva lentement de son siège et s'adressa aux personnes qui s'étaient réunies dans l'attente de ses informations.

- Mes amis, mes chers amis… Je suis au regret de vous dire que notre avancée contre l'armée des Ténèbres risque d'être ralentie. Ce matin, j'ai voulu rendre visite au jeune Harry pour voir s'il avait réussi à sortir de son deuil… Cependant, arrivé chez Monsieur et madame Dursley, ces derniers m'ont informé d'une terrible nouvelle. Harry Potter a disparu.

Un brouhaha monstre s'éleva dans la salle mais Dumbledore ramena le silence en levant l'une de ses mains.

- Je sais, je sais. Cette nouvelle nous bouleverse tous, mais il faut partir à sa recherche sans plus tarder. Malheureusement, j'ignore les circonstances de sa disparition… Severus, mon enfant, je vais vous demander de voir du côté de Voldemort, on ne sait jamais. Cependant, j'en doute. Enfin… s'il ne s'y trouve pas, vous rejoindrez l'équipe qui s'occupera de le chercher.

- Albus, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Harry ait pu partir de sa propre volonté ?

- J'ai mes raisons, Molly. Et non, je ne peux vous en parler. Severus ?

- Je m'en charge.

- Merci, mon garçon. Pour les autres recherches, je vais avoir besoin de Remus, Bill, Nymphadora et les jumeaux Weasley. Je sais que c'est votre première véritable mission à tous les deux et j'ai pensé que cela ne sera pas gênant si vous vous relayez pour la maintenance de votre boutique.

- Pas de problème, professeur.

- Bien. Je veux qu'aucun de vous ne perde de vue son objectif. Harry est très important. Il est celui qui se battra contre Voldemort. Il est impératif de le retrouver. Il est préférable de perdre sa vie que celles de milliers de personnes parce que nous aurons été trop faibles pour le ramener sur le champ de bataille. C'est cruel, je le sais Miss Granger, Molly. Mais c'est la guerre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le chef de l'Ordre s'éclipsa et retourna à ses occupations, laissant derrière lui un silence choqué pour certains et approbateur pour d'autres.

Quelques uns comme Remus ou Hermione étaient bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, aussi bien au sujet de la fugue d'Harry que par les derniers propos de Dumbledore. D'autres, encore, désapprouvaient totalement ces mots qui dévalorisaient la vie d'un enfant ; c'était notamment le cas de Minerva et Kingsley. La plupart des autres ne savaient que penser, ou approuvaient, tout simplement, comme Maugrey.

De son côté, Severus se disait que cela allait lui faciliter les propres recherches qu'il menait avec le fils de son seigneur. Et puis, il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que la disparition de Potter ne soit pas liée à… Non. Il ne devait pas rêver. Potter ne pouvait pas être Eiael. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. À moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne le souhaitait pas. Merlin, si le Golden boy, l'insuportable fils de feu Potter, et Eiael n'était qu'une et même personne, les choses allaient être encore plus difficiles que prévu.

* * *

voilà le nouveau chapitre et, comme je l'ai annoncé à certains, un second suivra mercredi ou jeudi ( pour fêter la fin de mes partiels ; en espérant ne pas avoir de rattrapage en juin ).

d'ici là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous suffira et qu'Alex vous aura plu.

zib

dodo


	5. famille de coeur

****

Chapitre 5

**Famille de cœur**

* * *

Les mois se succédaient et l'Ordre n'avait toujours pas été capable de mettre la main sur Harry Potter.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore enrageait. Et il y avait de quoi car, même s'il avait évité l'esclandre à la rentrée des classes en prétextant que le gamin s'entraînait dans un lieu protégé ( ce qui était prévu à l'origine ), cette fois… Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que le Survivant s'était volatilisé dans la nature, et le directeur de Poudlard avait décidé de ne plus se cacher la face : il avait besoin d'aide. Dumbledore voulait à tout prix ramener le dernier des Potter là où il pourrait garder un œil sur lui. Ce petit était tellement imprévisible, et il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre toute la vérité. Sinon il aurait travaillé, toutes ces années durant, pour rien.

Malheureusement pour lui, la seule aide possible était celle des aurors. Il allait donc devoir en parler à ce crétin de ministre s'il voulait en mobiliser un maximum. En effet, Maugrey pouvait toujours demander la participation de quelques uns de ses collègues, mais ce n'était pas suffisant et il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur révéler ce pourquoi il avait besoin d'eux : Albus avait été clair et il ne voulait pas de vague. Mais il n'avait plus le choix…

Albus Dumbledore s'était donc rendu auprès du ministre de la magie qui, pour son plus grand désespoir, était encore Fudge. Ce dernier avait donc saisi l'occasion de cette annonce pour tenter de remonter dans l'estime du public. Et cet imbécile n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que le clamer haut et fort dans la Gazette du Sorcier. _Quel imbécile !_

Enfin cet incident avait au moins permis une chose : le peuple voulait de nouvelles élections et au plus vite. Dumbledore s'était donc débarrassé de ce cher Cornélius. Il pouvait enfin respiré.

Le nouveau ministre était un homme d'action et avait été à la tête des aurors pendant un certain temps, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il accepterait facilement d'aider aux recherches du Golden Boy. Surtout après que le directeur de Poudlard lui ait fait part de l'importance capitale d'Harry dans cette guerre.

Les seuls membres de l'Ordre qui n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié que Dumbledore compare Harry Potter à une arme ou à un porte-drapeau étaient Severus, Minerva et Remus.

En effet, Severus Rogue n'aimait pas vraiment Harry Potter, c'était un fait bien connu, cependant il ne pouvait cautionner ce genre de chose. Par Merlin ! Potter n'était qu'un gamin. Comment pouvait-on attendre d'un gosse d'à peine seize ans qu'il combatte le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire ? Il y avait des limites à la chance et, aussi, à l'entendement.

Pour le professeur de métamorphose, Dumbledore était de plus en plus froid et ses parole résonnaient comme un glas pour le jeune Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas, ou ne le voulait pas, ce qui avait changé cet homme que tous, elle la première avait trouvé si admirable. La guerre ? Oui, certainement. Mais pouvait-on pousser un enfant dans les bras de cette danse mortelle, surtout quand on l'a déjà vécu soi-même ? Non. Non et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était un acte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cruel. Bien sûr, il y avait cette fameuse prophétie, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à croire en ces racontars de bonnes femmes.

Minerva en avait discuté discrètement avec Remus Lupin qui, avec du recul et la disparition d'Harry, avait ouvert les yeux. Le lycanthrope se tendait à chaque fois que le sujet revenait sur son louveteau, particulièrement lorsqu'il était abordé par le chef de l'Ordre. Il était au plus bas et passait chaque temps libre que lui accordait ce dernier pour rechercher son neveu de cœur. Il avait besoin de lui et ne pas savoir où il se trouvait le déchirait. On lui avait pris Lyly, James et Sirius mais il était hors de question qu'on lui enlève Harry. Ce petit était devenu sa lumière, sa vie.

Remus savait être trop émotif parfois, mais il ne doutait pas de la véracité de telles choses. Son univers tournait autour du brun aux yeux verts.

Le fait que trois des plus fidèles de Dumbledore commençaient à montrer des signes de colère n'était pas un bon signe. Cependant, peu s'était montré suffisamment attentif pour le remarquer. Quoique… L'article de la Gazette du matin en avait fait réfléchir quelques uns. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient beau être au courant du subterfuge utilisé par le directeur, le voir inscrit en toutes lettres en première page du journal était tout autre chose.

oOo

Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondors…

La voilà la réponse qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques jours déjà. Hermione n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi bête, selon elle. Au banquet de début d'année, la brunette s'était douté que Dumbledore leur avait menti, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. À présent, elle le savait et, pour une fois, elle en remercierait presque cette journaliste trop curieuse.

oOo

Article de la Gazette du sorcier

_**ON NOUS A MENTI !**_

_« Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. On nous a menti. Vous annoncer cela me bouleverse, mais il est de m'en devoir de vous en informer et de notre survie de retrouver le jeune Élu. En effet, nous avons été averti, un peu plus tôt, que Harry Potter avait disparu. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, le Sauveur n'est pas en sécurité comme on nous en avait fait part au début de l'année scolaire. Albus Dumbledore nous a menti. De plus, l'adolescent est seul dans la nature depuis plusieurs mois. La question est : qu'est-ce qui a poussé ce jeune garçon à fuir le foyer de son oncle et sa tante ?_

_Nul ne le sait ou ne veut le dire. _

_Mais que personne ne s'affole ! Le ministère est depuis la veille sur cette affaire et à bien l'intention de ramener le dernier des Potter dans notre monde, sain et sauf. Pour cela, la totalité des aurors se consacrent aux recherches._

_Malheureusement ou heureusement, cette disparition a permis de mettre à jour des questions qui étaient restées en suspens depuis la confirmation de la réapparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom par notre ministre de la magie. Effectivement, si nous comptabilisons, deux de nos grandes figures nous ont menti et la troisième a disparu, certainement par manque de protection._

_Cornélius Fudge nous a menti en niant, l'année dernière, la résurrection du mage noir par excellence et en calomniant notre Survivant._

_Albus Dumbledore nous a menti en nous cachant la disparition de l'héritier des Potter et a trahi notre confiance en l'exposant au danger._

_C'est pour ces raisons que Monsieur Fugue a dû être remplacé par une personne apte à réagir dans ce genre de situation, notre nouveau ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. _

_En ce qui concerne le directeur de Poudlard, nous ignorons encore quelles seront les mesures prises._

_Le plus important, à présent, est de retrouver celui qui est destiné à nous sauver._

_Votre fidèle et dévouée,_

_Rita Skeeter._

oOo

À la lecture de l'article et aux vues des réactions de certaines personnes en qui elle avait une foi aveugle, Hermione Granger douta, à son tour, de celui qui avait était un gentil grand-père pour Harry, Ron et elle. Peut-être un peu trop gentil, en y repensant. De plus, Harry n'aurait pas fui sans bonne raison. Après tout, si c'était un problème avec ses moldus, il aurait été trouver refuge à Square Grimmauld… En fait, dans tout les cas, la demeure des Black était l'endroit auquel Harry aurait immédiatement pensé. Ce qui voulait dire que son ami cherchait à éviter l'un des membres de l'Ordre.

_Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas être revenu à Poudlard alors ? Les seuls membres de l'Ordre qui y sont présents dans l'enceinte de l'école sont Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, Remus et… Dumbledore ! Mais… Harry est en sécurité près de Dumbledore, non ? _

La jeune sorcière sortit de ses pensées en voyant les noms de Kingsley et Tonks, accompagnés de Remus et de son professeur de métamorphose, entrer dans le bureau de Severus Rogue. La carte des maraudeurs était vraiment pratique et elle sentait qu'elle ne remercierait jamais assez Harry de la lui avoir confiée juste avant les vacances. Hermione décida de se rendre discrètement dans les cachots afin de les espionner et, peut-être, apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant sur son ami disparu. Et puis, elle trouvait ça curieux que cinq membres de l'Ordre se regroupent sans Dumbledore.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le tableau de la Grosse dame pour sortir, quelqu'un l'interpella.

_- _Hermione ? Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Ron. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le rouquin n'était plus vraiment le même depuis le mois d'août. Il s'était mis à râler de plus en plus souvent, s'était fâché avec Ginny et même avec elle. Heureusement que Hermione ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de la carte, sinon il aurait été capable de maudire Harry. Ron avait bien changé et elle regrettait son ancien ami.

_- _Je sors prendre de l'air. J'étouffe ici… Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Le besoin de réfléchir… Elle en rirait presque mais elle savait pertinemment que le rouquin ne la suivrait pas si c'était pour se trouver face à une Hermione plongée dans ses pensées.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle et à l'abri des regards, elle se mit à accélérer l'allure. Mais le destin semblait lui en vouloir car quelqu'un la retint par le bras. Hermione allait se mettre à tempêter sur la personne qui la dérangeait mais l'autre fut plus rapide et la tira dans l'ombre de l'une des statuts du couloir tout en lui intimant le silence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle aperçut Ronald se glissait silencieusement dans le couloir et regarder dans toutes les directions. Un murmure s'éleva à côté de son oreille. Cette voix était si triste.

- Il te cherche. Ron a tellement changé, je ne le reconnais plus.

Le susnommé finit par partir et Hermione se tourna vers son pseudo agresseur. Neville. C'était Neville qui venait d'empêcher Ron de la retrouver. Elle allait lui poser des questions mais, une fois de plus, il la devança tout en la traînant à sa suite.

- Plus tard les questions, Mione. Pour faire court, je ne suis pas si bête que j'en ai l'air, je me doute bien que tu ne partais pas « prendre l'air » pour réfléchir. Tu oublies que j'aimais beaucoup Harry et qu'il me manque tout autant. Mais… Mais Ron a changé et je ne savais pas à qui parler.

- Parler de quoi, Neville ?

- Je crois que je sais comment retrouver notre lion qui s'est inscrit aux abonnés absents.

Neville pouffa un peu avant de se calmer. Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Cependant, même si elle ne savait pas encore ce dont il s'agissait, elle était soulagée que Neville veuille aussi retrouver leur ami. Elle n'était plus seule. Bien sûr, elle savait que les autres griffons voulaient que Harry revienne, mais personne ne cherchait à faire quoi que ce soit et cela l'énervait.

- Hermione ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Ah. Euh… Oui, oui, Neville. Désolée…

- Il n'y pas de mal, voyons. Mais je voulais te prévenir qu'on approche des appartements de Rogue.

- Comment ?

- J'ai vu quatre membres de l'Ordre descendre en direction des cachots, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être intéressant. Même si je dois avouer que l'idée de me faire prendre par la chauve-souris ne me réjouie pas le moins du monde. Mais avec un peu de chance…

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Elle était dans le même état d'esprit.

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre et les deux adolescents se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent pour voir ce qui se passait sans se faire repérer.

oOo

Poudlard, salon des appartements de Severus Rogue…

Assis dans son fauteuil favori, un verre de whisky Pur Feu dans les mains, Severus Rogue commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi ces quatre idiots avaient décidé de faire de son salon un lieu de rendez-vous ? Enfin… Peut-être qu'il pourrait en tirer quelque chose.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Minerva et Remus parlaient aux trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils voulaient leurs montrer que Dumbledore n'était plus l'homme en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance. Cet homme là n'existait plus, il avait disparu.

Dans un sens, Severus leur donnait raison : Dumby était fou, et ce depuis la fin de la première guerre contre le Lord des Ténèbres. Par contre, il ne voyait pas très bien où les deux autres voulaient en venir, du moins jusqu'à ce que le lycanthrope aborde la sujet qui était au cœur de tout.

- Si nous avons décidé de vous en parler à vous et non aux autres, c'est que nous savons qu'on peut vous faire confiance. Surtout en ce qui concerne Harry. Je sais que les recherches pour le retrouver sont toujours en cours mais… Mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai la certitude que Harry a voulu fuir Dumbledore. Il sait passé quelque chose qui a dû le choquer ou le révolter.

- Saint Potter n'a pas eu suffisamment de cadeaux pour son anniversaire, peut-être ?

- SEVERUS !

- C'est une hypothèse, Minerva. Pas besoin de s'affoler.

- Je ne penses pas que Harry appréciera quand il l'apprendra, mais il faut que tu saches, Rogue, qu'il n'est pas traité comme un prince chez lui. De plus, tu te plais à le critiquer sans le connaître. Il N'est PAS James !

- Remus a raison. Lors de l'un de mes tours de garde, j'ai vu qu'il n'allait pas bien et que ses moldus étaient… Euh… bizarres ?

- L'aviez-vous dit à Albus, Nymphodora ?

- Je ne penses pas que cela ait changé quoi que ce soit, Minerva. Comme vous nous l'avez dit : Albus Dumbledore n'est plus le même. Qu'en pensez-vous, Kingsley ?

- Je penses que la meilleure chose à faire et de le retrouver par nos propres moyens, Severus. Mais sans en avertir quiconque. Remus n'a pas tord. Il y a un élément que nous ne connaissons pas et qui a poussé Harry à agir de la sorte.

- Oui ! J'ai une idée !

- Mademoiselle Tonks, je vous pries de vous calmer. Je n'ai pas envie que mon bureau se retrouve changé en dépotoir parce que vous aurez tout cassé.

- Calmez-vous, Severus. Qu'avais-tu à dire, Tonks ?

- Ce que je propose c'est de diviser les tâches. Par exemple, deux ou trois d'entre nous peuvent se concentrer aux recherches, et les autres cherchent le plus d'informations possibles pour comprendre toute l'histoire. Non ?

- Hum. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais dois-je être la voix de la raison ?

- Severus, pourquoi vouloir nous décourager cette fois ?

- Réfléchissez bien, Minerva. Je vous rappelles que toutes les recherches n'ont abouti à rien. Nous ne savons pas comment le retrouver !

- Moi, je sais.

oOo

Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentards…

La salle avait perdu de son vivant cette année. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, à bien y penser. Après tout, la quasi-totalité des enfants ayant leurs parents au service du Lord étaient au manoir de ce dernier, même si officiellement ils changeaient d'école ou partaient en voyage avec un précepteur privé. En réalité, peu d'entre eux avaient eu le désir de revenir entre ces murs.

Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini en faisaient partis. Cependant, ils avaient dû tenir tête à leur familles qui avaient voulu qu'ils rejoignent les autres. Ils avaient refusé, ils s'étaient disputés avec leurs proches et avaient fini par inventer des scénarios incroyables pour pouvoir revenir. Mais ils étaient fiers d'eux : ils avaient réussi.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes raisons de revenir en ces lieux, mais ils se serraient les coudes. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix puisque même Draco leur faisait la tête.

Aucun des trois n'avaient voulu intégrer de manière claire et précise les rangs du mage noir. Oui, ils le respectaient, mais ils ne l'approuvaient pas totalement non plus. Ce qu'ils recherchaient été plus nuancé. Ils avaient besoin d'un troisième camp. Un côté où ils seraient tout à fait libres et qui correspondraient à leurs attentes.

À cela, certaines raisons plus personnelles s'ajoutaient. Comme des histoires de cœur. Pansy et Théo étaient, en effet, amoureux de deux personnes proches du Survivant, et ils essayaient de s'en rapprocher. De plus, ils n'avaient rien de particulier contre Potter ; ils avaient juste suivi le mouvement. Mais, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas de chance, un ancien griffondor et une serdaigle à côté de la plaque… Ils s'étaient brièvement demandés s'ils faisaient bien d'écouter leur cœur plutôt que leur raison. Blaise avait entièrement raison : ils avaient le goût du risque ou ils étaient complètement suicidaires. Au choix.

oOo

Poudlard, salon privé du professeur Rogue…

- Moi, je sais.

L'assemblée s'était soudain tue et, d'un même mouvement, tout le monde s'était tourné pour découvrir l'importun. Devant eux, se tenait un jeune homme plus sûr de lui que d'habitude. Sa directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall, avait bien remarqué que la disparition d'Harry Potter avait affecté le comportement du jeune Londubat, mais elle ne le savait pas capable d'aller jusqu'à écouter aux portes, surtout celle de son pire cauchemar. Cauchemar qui reprit vite contenance.

- Tiens, tiens. Que fait donc un Griffondor hors de sa tour ? 50 points…

- Attends, Rogue. Vous dites connaître un moyen de retrouver Harry, Neville ? C'est bien cela ?

- Oui, professeur Lupin. Je penses même en connaître deux.

- Lesquels, monsieur Londubat.

- Fumseck et nos gallions.

- QUOI ? Vous vous fichez de nous, Londubat ? Comment de misérables gallions pourraient-ils nous avancer à quoi que ce soit ?

- A vrai dire, professeur, je suis d'accord avec Neville. Oh ! Ce que j'ai été stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

- Granger ? Mais c'est une véritable invasion, ma parole !

- Severus, laisse-les continuer. Il semblerait qu'ils sachent des choses que l'on ignore. Mademoiselle Granger ?

- Et bien… Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de « l'armée de Dumbledore », non ? Étant donné que nous étions dispersés dans différentes maisons et que personne ne devait nous voir tous ensemble, nous avons dû trouver un moyen qui puisse nous avertir de toutes les réunions. Pour cela, j'ai ensorcelé des gallions qui ne peuvent être séparés de leur propriétaire et tous réagissent à celui d'Harry, vu qu'il était celui qui programmait les cours. Alors, peut-être qu'en les trafiquant un peu, ils nous mèneront à Harry.

- Pour Fumseck, je me suis souvenu de ce qu'Harry nous avez raconté. Le phénix de Dumbledore l'a aidé quand il était dans la Chambre des Secrets, donc je penses qu'il peut le retrouver s'il se concentre sur la magie d'Harry. J'ai lu dans un livre sur ces créatures que c'est ainsi qu'elles trouvaient ceux qu'elles recherchaient.

- Bien. Neville, Hermione, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide. Si ce que vous pensez est exact, nous allons pouvoir retrouver Harry. Mais vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune à présent.

- Professeur Lupin, nous n'avons pas l'intention, Neville et moi, de rester attendre les bras croisés. Harry est notre ami et nous voulons participer aux recherches.

oOo

Quelque part au Royaume-Uni, l'une des résidences privées des Potter…

Eiael commençait à sentir la fatigue le gagner. Il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de son arrivée dans la maison de campagne.

_Flash back_

Le petit blond se tenait à l'entrée d'une forêt. Le gobelin de la famille Potter l'avait prévenu que cette demeure était la plus cachée et que seule la famille connaissait son existence. En bref, la meilleure des cachettes. Il restait à présent la question des obstacles. Zilpnok lui avait dit de prendre garde car la maison le mettrait à l'épreuve afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien son propriétaire.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le dernier des Malfoy ne se décide à pénétrer dans la forêt. Après avoir fait quelques pas à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta. Rien ne s'était encore passé, pourtant il avait la désagréable impression d'être épié. Cela se vérifia lorsqu'une gigantesque créature lui sauta dessus et se mit à le courser.

Un heure plus tard, Eiael Malfoy sortit de cette affreuse forêt, couvert de boue et les cheveux plein d'herbe et de feuilles. Il était suivi de près par la créature qui l'avait agressé plus tôt. Il s'agissait de Goh, le premier des gardiens de la famille Potter et le plus important. Il avait la forme d'un grand lion à la robe blanche et d'étranges petites ailes habillaient ses chevilles. Il était aussi magnifique qu'il était impressionnant.

Après un quart d'heure de chasse et une petite bataille, le lion avait reconnu en Eiael le digne héritier de sa famille. Goh lui avait même, sur le chemin pour sortir de la forêt, raconté une partie de son histoire. Le blond avait alors appris que toutes les grandes et anciennes familles avaient un gardien du sang. Goh était celui des Potter. Ces gardiens étaient différents de ceux qui protégeaient les propriétés puisqu'ils pouvaient être invoqués par celui qu'ils avaient reconnu comme leur héritier, et seulement par ce dernier.

Tout en discutant avec son drôle de gardien, l'adolescent était parvenu devant la maison et il s'arrêta, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Il savait qu'il lui en fallait peu pour s'extasier de la sorte devant cette petite maison, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait enfin un chez soi.

C'était une petite maison de campagne tout ce qu'il y avait de charmant, entourée d'un grand jardin qui avait été abandonné. Il espérait que l'intérieur de la demeure ne serait pas, elle aussi, dans le même état que le jardin qui ressemblait plus à une savane qu'à autre chose.

À peine entré, Eiael fit un brusque bond en arrière, manquant de tomber sur Goh qui râla un peu, pour la forme. Avec la distance que lui avait fait prendre son saut, il put distinguer plus nettement ce qui lui avait fait peur. Trois petites fées se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui et le reluquaient ouvertement. Goh pouffa dans son dos.

- Eiael, laisse-moi te présenter ses charmantes demoiselles. Elles sont les protectrices de cette maison. Bien sûr, elles ne sont pas aux maximum de leurs capacités. Par conséquent les barrières de sécurité du domaine ne sont pas très puissantes, mais cela changera quand tu leur donnera un peu de ta magie pour régénérer le tout. En attendant, voici Sylis.

La seule fée « mâle » du petit groupe s'inclina légèrement. Il avait un petit air fier et des cheveux argentés qui lui faisaient penser à son frère, Draco. Il paraissait froid, mais Eiael se dit que ça ne devait être qu'un masque. Il était le portrait type d'un Serpentard. D'un certain côté ça le soulageait, car c'était la preuve que les Potter n'avaient pas autant d'a priori que ce qu'on lui avait fait croire.

- Au centre, nous avons Valia. C'est la benjamine du groupe.

La dite benjamine bouda un petit peu et quelques mèches châtains lui cachèrent, brièvement, ses yeux bleus. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce détail. Le blond se sentit très attiré par elle. Elle avait quelque chose d'attachant et de rieur. Il était évident qu'elle était le bout d'entrain du trio.

- Et la dernière, mais non pas des moindres, j'ai nommé Lucilla.

Cette dernière semblait être la doyenne et elle étudiait le nouvel héritier d'un œil critique, avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Mais le petit air sévère qu'elle avait eu au début ne trompa pas le jeune Malfoy. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait paraître. Non, ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux de feux étaient bien trop chaleureux pour pouvoir se dissimuler derrière un masque de glace.

Dans la même journée, Eiael Malfoy avait appris le rôle de chacun de ses gardiens, avait donner un peu de sa magie à la demeure et aux fées protectrices, avait fait la discussion avec les tableaux, avait découvert une bibliothèque plus que fournie et plein d'autres pièces qui pourraient lui être utiles.

_Fin du flash back._

- Eiael ! Réveil ! On a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ! Allez ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout !

- Hum ?

- Vraiment ! S'endormir sur son travail ! Surtout que la bibliothèque n'est pas le meilleur des endroits pour faire une sieste.

- Sylis ! Méchant ! Tu sais bien qu'Eiael nous a donné de son énergie ; il est normal qu'il soit fatigué.

- Hn. Sylis, Valia. Baissez le volume, s'il vous plaît. Je viens de me réveiller, je vous rappelle.

- Maître Eiael…

- Oublies le 'maître', Lucilla.

- … a des leçons à faire, alors dépêchez-vous de lui dire la raison de son brusque réveil.

- Vi ! Sylis ! Viens m'aider.

Valia partit à toute allure, suivie de Sylis qui essayait de cacher son enthousiasme.

- Dis, Lucilla ?

- Maître ?

- Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent me monter ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sylis excité comme une puce, je me suis retrouvé affublé d'une robe.

- C'était un magnifique kimono. De femme, certes. Mais il t'allait à merveille. Enfin, rassure-toi, il n'y a rien de dangereux. Ils se sont souvenus de ce que tu nous avais dit à ton arrivée.

- Que je voulais savoir pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait enlevé à ma famille ?

- Exact. Il se trouve que l'un des trésors des Potter est caché dans cette maison, peut-être même trop bien caché, et cet objet peut permettre à l'héritier d'obtenir une réponse à la question qui lui tient à cœur quand il regarde à l'intérieur.

Les deux fées revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, transportant un étrange vase qui avait été scellé par un énorme bouchon de liège. À l'intérieur, on entendait un liquide cogner contre les parois.

Eiael le déboucha, laissant s'échapper un doux parfum de lavande, et le prit comme Sylis lui montrait, c'est-à-dire une main sur le rebord et une sous le fond du récipient. Les lumières furent éteintes et le blond attendit, pensant fortement à sa question et tous les doutes qui le rongeaient depuis le mois de juillet dernier.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva du vase. Elle était calme et ressemblait à une douce berceuse.

- Ne t'en fait pas, jeune héritier, des questions trouveront des réponses. Sèche tes larmes, la confrontation approche. Pour ta question, voilà tout ce qui tu obtiendras de moi. Écoute et retiens.

_Dans un monde de discordes_

_Une nouvelle lumière apparaîtra_

_À l'heure où fleurit la vie._

_Porteur d'espoir, l'ange consacré par deux fois_

_Mènera les siens à une ère de paix._

_La méfiance du loup le fera douter,_

_Mais l'héritier conquérant lui ouvrira le cœur_

_Et le dragon protecteur le guidera._

_Famille de cœur, tu seras son premier rempart._

_Famille de cœur, tu seras sa première lueur._

_Mais prends garde à ne jamais trahir l'ange-loup._

_Le chaos des ténèbres s'abattra sur les traîtres._

_Une nouvelle lumière apparaîtra _

_À l'heure où fleurit la vie._

La voix se tut et le silence revint. L'atmosphère était lourde. Le dernier des Malfoy ne savait plus s'il devait pleurer de frustration ou rire nerveusement. Sa vie était encore l'objet d'une prophétie, sauf que celle-ci était véritable.

Eiael se leva et ralluma les lumières. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose aux fées qui l'observaient calmement quand une alarme fit trembler la maisonnée. Quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans la maison. L'adolescent jura.

- C'est quoi, cette fois ?

- Eiael, suis Valia. Tu seras en sécurité. Nous ne savons pas encore de qui il peut bien s'agir. Il vaut mieux que personne ne puisse te voir pour le moment.

- Lucilla a raison. Profites-en aussi pour utiliser ton bracelet et redevenir Harry. On ne sait jamais. Maintenant, partez tous les deux. Nous nous chargeons du reste.

* * *

comme promis, voilà le chapitre qui fête la fin de mes partiels !

j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que aura accepté ma mise en page ( ça fait 4 fois qu'ils me font recommencer ).

biz à tous

dodo


	6. des nouvelles en pagaille

**Chapitre 6**

**Nouvelles en pagaille.**

* * *

Valia et Eiael s'étaient cachés dans une pièce secrète de la maison à laquelle seuls les gardiens et la famille de sang, voire de confiance, pouvait accéder.

Quand les trois fées lui avaient fait visiter la demeure, Eiael avait été intrigué par l'étrange plante qui gardait l'entrée secrète. Il s'agissait d'une grande plante verte avec quelques petites fleurs de couleurs vives. Le blond avait, au début, pensé que c'était une plante en plastique et tissu, comme il en voyait souvent dans le monde moldu. Lucilla lui avait alors expliqué qu'il suffisait d'avoir le sang des Potter, ou en être un invité, et de chercher un endroit sécuritaire pour découvrir l'entrée. D'une certaine façon, cette salle était similaire à la Salle sur demande de Poudlard.

Eiael Malfoy fut tiré de ses souvenirs par Sylis qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Il expliqua rapidement aux deux occupants des lieux ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée.

Plus Sylis parlait, plus Eiael blanchissais. Il était assez facile de reconnaître les personnes qui lui étaient décrites.

Un loup-garou aux traits tirés et aux yeux dorés. Remus. Une adolescente ayant des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette. Hermione. Un homme de grande taille avec un nez aquilin et des cheveux mi-longs et noirs. Rogue. Un phénix aux couleurs du feu. Fumseck.

L'adolescent se sentit tout de même soulagé d'apprendre que Dumbledore ne les accompagnait pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se montrer à eux sous l'apparence d'Harry Potter. Il serait obligé de rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante ou, pire, serait étroitement surveillé par Dumbledore. Il lui restait la solution « Malfoy ». Mais cela pouvait aussi poser problème…

- Si tu ne te décide pas vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous trouver. Lucilla ne pourra pas les retenir bien longtemps toute seule.

- Je sais, Sylis. Je sais.

- Tu as peur, Faolan ?

- Un peu.

- Question stupide, Valia. Comment veux-tu qu'il n'ait pas peur ? On ne sait pas pourquoi ces étrangers sont ici, après tout.

- Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient. Il vaudrait mieux descendre avant qu'il ne s'en prenne vraiment à Lucilla.

- Et tu vas y aller comme ça ? En mode Malfoy ? Il cherche Harry Potter, non ?

- Oui. Vois-tu, Sylis, Rogue est un espion et il m'a déjà vu, peut-être que si j'explique tout, ils comprendront. Bien que je n'en attend pas autant de cette chauve-souris hargneuse. Allons-y, compagnons ! Descendons, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Quoique… Je vais quand même prendre l'une des baguettes de la réserve des Potter.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

oOo

Au rez-de-chaussée…

Un vase vola en direction de Severus qui avait eu le malheur de dire un mot de trop. Cette petite chose qui bougeait dans tous les sens lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Il allait finir par lui arracher les ailes ! Foi de Rogue ! Il n'avait pas traversé cette énorme forêt, ainsi que le « jardin », sous une pluie battante pour rentrer sans avoir de résultats probants ! Si ce n'était pas cette bestiole, sa rage retomberait sur ses deux crétins de griffons qui avaient eu cette satané idée. Même si, pour le moment, cela semblait avoir fonctionné. Enfin, il pouvait bien reconnaître que Granger et Londubat n'étaient pas si bêtes que ça, mais il était hors de question qu'il le dise à haute et intelligible voix.

Un autre objet vola dans sa direction. Apparemment, ses compagnons d'infortune n'avaient pas l'intention de l'aider. Et bien soit ! Ce soir, il mangerait du rôti de fée.

Severus rageait contre cette peste qui le lui rendait bien, quand il vit Lupin relevait brusquement la tête en direction des escaliers. Il suivit son regard et se figea. En haut des escaliers, il y avait le jeune garçon blond qu'il avait rencontré au Chemin de Traverse.

Le professeur de potion, étant trop absorbé dans son observation, ne put échapper à l'énième objet volant envoyé par Lucilla et se le prit en pleine tête. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était qu'un coussin mais le geste était là. Il oublia donc momentanément l'enfant pour hurler sur la petite fée, fière d'elle.

- Calmez-vous, professeur Rogue. Lucilla a simplement voulu défendre son territoire. Vous ne pouvez lui en vouloir. En plus, elle a l'air de vous apprécier.

En entendant les mots d'Eiael, Lucilla rougit furieusement et fit la moue. Non, elle n'était pas une gamine !

De son côté, Severus Rogue passait son regard de la fée au jeune garçon, ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir. Il était certain que cet enfant était le fils cadet de son ami ; mais, d'un autre côté, ils étaient venus ici pour retrouver Potter…

Ce fut Hermione qui décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé et de poser la question à laquelle tous voulaient des réponses.

- Ha… Harry ?

- BUZZZ ! Vous avez coché la mauvaise réponse. Essayez encore.

- Sylis !

- Oh ! Ça va. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Et je dis la vérité, non ?

- Oui et non.

- Lucilla !

- Oui, jeune maître ?

Sylis et Lucilla, un air trop innocent sur leur visage pour être vrai, regardaient Eiael qui ne savait plus où se mettre alors que ses visiteurs l'étudiaient du regard. Que Lucilla veuille se venger, il pouvait comprendre, mais il n'avait rien fait à Sylis ! Enfin, comme le dirait Valia : Sylis est Sylis.

- Je pense que nous devrions aller au salon. Ce serait plus confortable.

Trois heures plus tard, Eiael se sentait un peu plus léger. Comme si un poids lui avait été retiré de ses épaules. Il avait été embarrassé de parler d'une vie privée qu'il n'avait que depuis quelques mois, mais aucun des trois personnes en face de lui ne l'avaient critiqué et Fumseck était même venu lui quémander des caresses.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit un Malfoy de naissance avait été difficile à digérer, mais lorsqu'il leur passa la lettre que lui avaient laissée les Potter, tout avait été plus simple.

Il avait pleuré de soulagement lorsque Remus et Hermione lui avaient dit que pour eux il serait toujours le même et qu'ils l'avaient pris dans leurs bras. De plus, le si cruel et sarcastique Severus Rogue n'avait fait aucun commentaire blessant. Il était même resté calme et un minuscule sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Malheureusement, le sujet de la guerre revint bien vite sur le tapis et le jeune homme blond en avait été un peu gêné. Après tout, son parrain était mort pour l'aider à continuer ; Remus, Hermione, Neville, la famille Weasley, Tonks et tant d'autres se battaient et le soutenaient… Mais il était resté ferme. S'il devait se battre, il le ferait. Cependant, il ne serait ni avec Dumbledore, ni avec Voldemort. Il serait avec lui-même et ainsi il respecterai ses propres idées. Étonnamment, personne ne chercha à le convaincre du contraire.

Quand Remus lui demanda ce qui s'était passé durant l'été, tous purent ressentir la colère qui l'habitait et comprirent que Dumbledore avait perdu et qu'il le payerait très cher. Et il perdait plus qu'il ne le pensait car Remus ne voulait pas abandonner Eiael et le suivrait qu'importe ses choix. Hermione pensait de même et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule.

Lorsque vint le moment de partir, la brunette ne voulait plus quitter son ami, de peur de le perdre encore. Mais à force de persuasion, le blond parvint à la faire lâcher prise. Oui, elle partait mais cela lui permettrait aussi de voir qui étaient les gens qui pourraient être intéressé par un troisième camp. Puis, elle reviendrait. Remus s'était même proposé de passer donner des cours aux adolescents qui décideraient de rejoindre Eiael dans sa retraite, tout en lui assurant que Minerva en ferait certainement autant.

Une fois Lupin et Granger dehors avec le phénix, Severus se tourna vers l'enfant et le jaugea pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à lui dire ce qui le retenait en arrière.

- Eiael, je sais que je ne dois pas être la personne en qui vous… Tu as le plus confiance, mais je tenais à te le dire. Ta famille n'a de cesse de penser à toi. Ils seraient tous très heureux de te savoir vivant et de te voir.

- Il est encore trop tôt. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai été Harry Potter pendant plusieurs années et, par conséquent, leur ennemi. L'un d'eux me déteste et j'ai mis un second en prison. Et la sœur de ma… Madame Malfoy… a tué une personne qui m'était très chère. C'est un acte que je ne saurai pardonner. Désolé.

- Je suis le parrain de Draco, tu sais… Enfin… Je peux te dire que les recherches ont été reprises pour te retrouver et ce depuis quelques temps. Si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte comme la leur te sera ouverte.

Le professeur sortit à son tour, laissant Eiael méditer sur ce qui venait de se passer.

oOo

Une semaine passa et ce fut l'heure des vacances de la Toussaint.

Hermione finissait de remplir sa valise en enchantant ses affaires pour que tout puisse rentrer dedans et ne laissa que ce qu'elle savait inutile derrière elle. Peut-être qu'elle les récupérerait plus tard…

Après quelques lettres échangées avec Eiael, la jeune fille avait décidé que Poudlard n'était plus fait pour elle. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien travailler chez le blond, surtout que Remus, le professeur McGonagall, Tonks et Kingsley s'étaient proposés pour leur permettre de poursuivre leur apprentissage. Cependant le fait que l'infirmière de l'école, madame Pomfresh, ait adhéré à leur cause l'avait un peu étonnée, car, toutes ces années, elle avait pensé que l'infirmière et Dumbledore étaient assez proches. Enfin… C'était une très bonne nouvelle. Au moins, quelqu'un serait capable de les soigner si d'aventure il y en avait besoin.

Le principal était que tous étaient de leur côté, c'est-à-dire ni avec le directeur, ni avec Voldemort.

Cependant, Kingsley leur avait montré l'utilité de garder leur position secrète et de continuer, pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, à participer aux réunions. Cela leur permettrait de se tenir au courant de tout. Les deux adolescents avaient approuvé l'idée. Ils en avaient vu suffisamment pour savoir que celui qui avait le plus d'information était celui qui en sortirait gagnant et, surtout, vivant. Essentiellement lorsque vous étiez un tout nouveau groupuscule.

Heureusement, cette semaine avait été bénéfique, sinon Hermione n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de certaines personnes et elle aurait eu du mal à conserver son masque de parfaite griffondor.

En effet, elle avait profité de ses derniers jours au collège pour regrouper autour d'elle des gens digne de confiance. Bien sûr, elle avait espéré pouvoir compter sur davantage de personnes et était un peu déçue, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux et qu'elle pouvait donner sa vie, les yeux fermés, à ceux à qui elle avait parlé.

Les deux véritables problèmes étaient qu'ils n'avaient avec eux que cinq adultes et que ceux qui s'engageaient vraiment devraient, sous peu, quitter l'école car ce serait trop dangereux par la suite.

oOo

- Hermione ? Je peux te parler ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et se tourna vars la porte du compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Neville et Luna. Puis, elle fit signe à la nouvelle arrivante qu'elle pouvait entrer.

- Je t'écoute, Ginny. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Ginny Weasley avait, elle aussi, changé depuis la mort de Sirius. Elle avait gagné quelques centimètres, sa silhouette s'était affinée et avait pris des formes plus féminines, ses cheveux descendait jusqu'à ses reins comme une cascade de feu… Et elle s'était un peu assombrie.

Mais quand Hermione lui avait parlé d'Harry, de son histoire et de son idée de troisième camp, la jeune fille avait eu un petit sourire et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur pétillant habituel.

La petite rousse vérifia qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte avant de s'asseoir près de Luna, alors qu'Hermione jetait un sort de silence sur leur compartiment.

- Bien. Inutile de tourner autour du chaudron. J'ai décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard après les vacances…

- Ginny…

- Non, Hermione. J'en ai parlé avec les jumeaux et ils vont m'aider. Ils sont avec nous et ils pensent que Bill sera aussi de la partie. Donc, voilà mon programme. Je passe mes vacances à la maison, comme d'habitude ; à la rentrée, je monte dans le train mais je redescendrai juste avant la fermeture automatique des portes. Je me débrouillerai pour que personne ne me voit. Ne t'en fait pas, tout est prévu. Il faudra juste que quelqu'un vienne me chercher.

oOo

Le temps passait vite quand on était en vacances.

Mais, pour la première fois, Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses devoirs. Elle se sentait… Nouvelle, comme si elle était devenue plus légère et plus libre. Peut-être que l'air de la campagne y était-il pour quelque chose.

Elle se souvenait du stress qui l'avait habitée le premier jour des vacances, pourtant elle avait su garder une apparence calme.

_Flash back_

Elle n'était pas restée bien longtemps à la gare. Des « au revoir » trop longs auraient pu paraître suspects. Elle avait donc rejoint ses parents de l'autre côté du passage magique.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle s'était confiée à ses parents et leur avait expliqué sa décision et ses projets. Monsieur et Madame Granger s'étaient, tout d'abord, montrés septiques, bien que soulagés pour le jeune Harry qu'ils trouvaient charmant, puis ils s'étaient fortement opposés au départ de leur fille.

La jeune sorcière ne perdit pas son sang froid et leur expliqua tout ce qui se passait dans son monde, en précisant bien que, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'y échapperait pas. Ses parents s'en étaient alarmés et craignaient pour la vie de leur enfant.

Elle leur expliqua combien les idées d'Harry (elle n'avait pas envie de les embrouiller davantage en leur expliquant la situation de son ami) lui correspondaient et, qu'en plus d'être moins risquées, elle s'y sentirait à sa place.

Son père céda, comprenant que c'était le chemin que sa fille avait choisi et qu'il n'y changerait rien. Hermione n'était plus une enfant, et il avait devant lui une jeune femme déterminé. Alors, il préférait la soutenir et l'aider au mieux de ses capacités. Sa femme sembla avoir le même raisonnement que lui car elle finit, elle aussi, par donner sa bénédiction.

_Fin du flash back._

Oui, elle avait définitivement besoin de repos. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Heureusement, Eiael et les fées de la maison s'étaient occupés de tout ce qui était ménage et avaient rendu les chambres plus habitables pour leur arrivée, puisque Luna et Neville avaient, comme elle, reçu l'approbation de leur famille pour rester auprès du blond. Enfin… Elle doutait que Neville ait tout raconté à sa grand-mère. Hermione ne pensait pas que la grand-mère de son ami l'aurait laissé venir si elle avait su qu'Harry Potter était un Malfoy.

Il y avait maintenant huit résidents permanents dans la maison des Potter : Goh, Valia, Sylis, Lucilla, Eiael, Neville, Luna et elle.

oOo

Hermione, toujours dans ses souvenirs, porta son regard sur sa chambre. Magnifique. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Eiael l'avait bien choisie.

Quand elle y était entrée, elle avait été agréablement surprise. La pièce était simple mais chaleureuse et élégante. Quand elle y repensait, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, la totalité des pièces de cette maison étaient d'une rare élégance. Chaque salle avait un style qui lui était propre, mais sans ornement superflu.

Sa chambre était classique. Le papier peint moldu représentait une savane. Le fond était d'un jaune pâle agréable et, de-ci et de-là, on pouvait voir des arbres exotiques où une panthère se reposait, ou un lac où quelques girafes se réhydrataient… Le mobilier était assorti à la tapisserie.

Près du mur de droite, se trouvait un lit double en thèque, accompagné de deux petites tables de chevet faites à partir du même bois. En face du lit, la jeune fille avait pu ranger ses vêtements dans le placard aux portes coulissantes beiges. Et, pour terminer, à gauche de la fenêtre, un petit bureau ouvragé et une étagère suspendue juste au-dessus complétaient le tableau. Ah ! Non ! Elle allait oublier le grand vase droit et noir qui était occupé par quelques branches de papyrus, ainsi qu'un couffin beige qui avait été déposé devant le vase, qui habillaient le coin droit du mur où était la fenêtre.

Son regard revint sur la fenêtre. # _Enfin… La chambre sera parfaite lorsqu'elle aura une meilleure vue. Il va falloir s'occuper du jardin, je crois. _#

oOo

Hermione sortit de sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle voulait discuter avec Eiael. Peut-être son ami accepterait de contacter sa famille ? Avec un peu de chance…

- Les filles ! Nev et moi allons faire des courses, sinon on n'aura bientôt plus rien à manger. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Raté. La discussion allait devoir attendre. Quoi ? Sortir ? Mais…

- Vous allez où ? C'est dangereux pour toi d'aller dans le monde magique, Eiael !

- Mioneuh ! Je ne suis plus un bébé. Et personne ne pourra me reconnaître. De un, parce qu'Eiael Malfoy est inconnu au bataillon. De deux, tu as vu le temps ? Il pleut à torrent ! Donc j'aurai ma capuche et les gens ne s'attarderont pas sur moi.

- Et on aura nos baguettes. Alors, on te ramène quoi ?

- Hum… Peut-être de quoi arranger le jardin… Quelques outils de jardinage et des graines pour faire pousser des légumes… Luna ?

- Des tagliatelles.

- Euh… D'accord. Bon, on y va. À tout de suite.

- Attendez ! Stop ! Sylis ! Tu les accompagnes !

- QUOI ? Mais Goh sera déjà avec eux grâce à la magie d'Eiael. T'abuses, Lucilla ! Si j'attrape une pneumonie, ce sera de ta faute.

Manoir de Lord Voldemort, salon…

Lucius tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon de son maître. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Quelques jours auparavant, Severus était venu annoncé au cercle qu'Eiael Malfoy était bien vivant et qu'il allait bien. La nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Narcissa en avait pleuré de joie et de soulagement deux jours durant. Alexander et Draco affichaient, depuis, un sourire un peu niais et semblaient encore plus puissants qu'avant.

Cependant, cet entêté de Severus avait refusé de lui dire où se trouvait son fils. Quelle tête de mule ! Rah ! Ce que ça l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir ramener son petit dans sa famille. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de lui, tout comme Cissa et Draco.

Narcissa et lui avaient voulu lui envoyer une lettre avec leur hibou grand duc, mais le parrain de Draco avait été catégorique : l'enfant avait besoin de temps. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Le Lord avait approuvé. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

Pour que Severus leur dise cela, c'était qu'il connaissait Eiael, voire que les Malfoy avaient déjà côtoyé. Quelle pouvait être l'ancienne identité de son bébé ? Ce serait plus simple de le retrouver en sachant comment il fonctionnait. Et puis, il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et rattraper le temps qu'on leur avait volé.

oOo

Chemin de Traverse, allée principale…

- Nev ? Je dois passer voir les jumeaux au magasin. Tu viens ou je te rejoins quelque part ?

- Je vais faire un petit tour chez l'apothicaire et je vous rejoins. Ça te va ?

- Ok. À tout de suite.

Eiael se dépêcha de rejoindre le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester plus longtemps sous la pluie. Il était déjà frigorifié.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il y faisait bon. L'air n'était pas étouffant et il était au sec. Soudain, il sursauta. Un souffle chaud l'avait brusquement enveloppé et séché. Il leva la tête et resta sans bouger quelques instants. C'était quoi ça ? La nouvelle invention des deux frères ? Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un sèche-cheveux, en tout cas.

- Surpris, jeune monsieur ? C'est normal. Tout le monde est assez étonné lorsqu'ils le voient. Mais, au moins, le magasin ne se transforme pas en piscine. Alors, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

- Bonjour, Fred.

Le blond releva la tête et croisa le regard plein de vie de Fred Weasley. Il poussa un profond soupir et se décida à retirer sa capuche, dévoilant ses longs cheveux blonds. Il baissa la tête, craignant un peu la réaction du roux. Ginny lui avait assuré, par lettres, que les jumeaux ne lui en voulaient pas… Ou presque. Il allait se faire tirer les oreilles pour avoir disparu sans prévenir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'inquiétait.

Une minute passa sans que Fred ne reprenne la parole, trop abasourdi pour cela. Sa petite sœur leur avait bien sûr tout expliqué, mais ce n'était pas pareil de le voir de ses propres yeux. Harry, ou Eiael, ressemblait vraiment à un Malfoy. Surtout qu'il était certain que c'était Harry puisqu'il était le seul à ne jamais se tromper quand il les voyait.

- Ah. Euh… Allez, viens. On va se mettre à l'aise. Oki doki ?

- Hn. Désolé.

- Désolé ? Désolé de quoi, associé ? De t'être évaporé dans la nature ? Bah. Ça, c'est vrai qu'on ne va pas le laisser passer sans rien dire. Tu vas devoir TOUT nous raconter du début à la fin. C'est la punition sur laquelle on s'est mis d'accord avec George. Héhé.

Fred entraîna le plus petit à sa suite et appela son frère pour qu'il les rejoigne à l'arrière-boutique.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter. Les jumeaux avaient vraiment laissé un vide chez Eiael quand il avait dû partir. Mais, maintenant, ils allaient de nouveaux être tous ensemble.

Lorsque Neville arriva, George exigea à ce que la maison leur soit décrite et quand le blond leur dit qu'il y avait trois étages et une petite dizaine de chambres… Les jumeaux s'étaient échangé un regard qui effraya un peu les deux amis. Et ils avaient bien eu raison. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient autoproclamé colocataires à temps partiel, voire à temps plein. Il fallait qu'ils y pensent encore un petit peu, mais ils ne leur laissaient pas le choix.

Lorsque Neville et Eiael purent enfin sortir de la boutique de farces et attrapes, la pluie avait cessée et le blond n'avait plus de raison de garder sa capuche sur la tête. Il risquait d'attirer l'attention, plus qu'autre chose.

Les deux amis marchaient tranquillement en direction du Chaudron baveur, sans vraiment regarder devant eux. Ils avaient réussi à faire les courses en un temps record. En plus, ils avaient fait le plein de provision pour au moins trois semaines et ils avaient plusieurs livres intéressants pour pouvoir travailler en plus des cours qu'allaient leur donner les adultes du groupe. Comme ça, ils ne perdraient pas de temps.

Toujours pris dans leur conversation, aucun des deux ne vit trois Serpentard qui les regardaient avec attention.

Blaise, Pansy et Théodore s'étaient un peu écartés de leurs familles ces vacances-ci. Certains de leurs parents avaient encore du mal à digérer le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre de parti dans cette guerre et, surtout, qu'ils n'aient pas juré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les trois adolescents passaient donc la majorité de leur temps libre à l'extérieur.

Ils s'ennuyaient et ruminaient leurs sombres pensées quand Blaise donna un grand coup de coude à son voisin de droite, en l'occurrence Théo. Ce dernier allait râler pour la forme lorsqu'il se sentit tiré sur le côté. Blaise les avait empoignés, Pansy et lui, et les entraînait à sa suite. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'Italien, mais il vit qu'il avait beaucoup pâli et qu'il en était de même pour Pansy. Il se décida, enfin, à regarder dans la même direction. Ce qu'il vit, ou plutôt la personne qu'il vit le laissa… sur le cul ; c'était le cas de le dire. À quelques mètres d'eux, il pouvait voir Londubat accompagné, et c'était ce qui le choquait le plus, d'une copie carbone de Draco.

# _Oh lala ! Que pasa ? Non. Ce n'est pas Dray ! Draco à les cheveux courts, il est plus grand et plus carré. Et… Wow ! Il a de ces yeux celui-là ! Hum… Hé ! Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! #_

Blaise s'était avancé dans la direction des deux autres et venait d'agripper le bras du plus petit. Ce dernier leva la tête, surpris, dans sa direction. Oui. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Draco lui avait confié, une fois, qu'il avait perdu son jeune frère mais qu'il était certain qu'il n'était pas mort. Quand il avait vu cet enfant s'avancer en compagnie de Londubat, il avait eu un doute mais… Ce gamin _était_ le frère de son ami, il en était convaincu.

_- _Bonjour, Londubat… Jeune Malfoy.

Eiael n'avait pas senti le jeune homme qui s'était approché d'eux et ni Goh, ni Sylis, qui s'était caché dans son manteau, n'avaient bronché. Cependant, quand il reconnut la personne qui l'empêchait de continuer sa route, il avait commencé à avoir peur. Il était de notoriété public que Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy étaient de très bons amis. Alors, il ne faisait pas de doute pour le blond que le Serpentard avait déjà fait le rapprochement. Il était trop tard pour fuir.

- Je te conseille de le lâcher, Zabini.

- Et moi, je pense que tu ne devrais pas menacer l'un d'entre nous de ta baguette, petit griffy. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Juste parler un petit peu. C'est possible.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui lui avait parlé. Jamais Parkinson ne s'était montrée aussi calme. Il baissa sa baguette et Blaise relâcha le blond.

Théodore Nott les conduisit à l'auberge du Chaudron baveur où il prit une chambre pour qu'ils puissent parler librement.

oOo

L'une des maisons de campagne de la famille Potter…

Hermione commençait à s'énerver. Elle s'inquiétait. Cela faisait plus de cinq heures que les garçons étaient partis. Luna lui avait dit qu'elle se faisait du souci pour rien et qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils avaient dû être retenus par les jumeaux… Mais rien ne semblait la calmer. « Une vraie mère poule », c'est ce que lui avait dit Valia. Si elle n'avait même plus le droit de se faire du sang d'encre pour ses amis, où allait le monde !

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qu'on ouvrait, elle se précipita dans le hall pour se jeter au cou de ses amis et leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer à lui donner de telles sueurs froides. Mais elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement, comme si le temps venait de stopper sa course. Eiael, Neville et Sylis n'étaient pas seuls.

Ce fut la voix de la serdaigle qui la ramena dans la réalité.

- Oh ! Trois petits serpents. Vous venez dîner ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent, stupéfaits d'une telle idée, vers elle. Luna était bien la seule de leur ancien groupe qui n'avait pas changé, du moins en apparence.

Théodore lui répondit, ne voulant pas que le silence se réinstalle, qu'ils étaient juste venus en reconnaissance et que, dès le lendemain, ils emménageraient ici. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu l'accord d'Eiael.

Hermione était un peu méfiante mais se rassura bien vite. Ils pouvaient toujours tenter le tout pour le tout. À part Parkinson, ces Serpentards ne l'avaient pas vraiment embêté. Et puis, elle avait confiance en son ami. Il n'inviterait pas n'importe qui chez lui.

oOo

Deux mois plus tard…

C'était fou ce que le temps pouvait passer vite. C'était, en tout cas, ce que pensaient les adolescents. Les adultes, Bill et les jumeaux avaient du travail à côté et ils n'étaient pas recherchés, donc ce n'était pas comparable.

En effet, la liste des résidents permanents avait un peu augmenté depuis les vacances de la Toussaint. Même Remus avait décidé de rester avec eux. Les autres venaient passer une nuit ou deux quand ils le pouvaient. Les jumeaux avaient vite fini par adopter leur seconde option : colocataires à temps plein.

Goh, Valia, Sylis, Lucilla, Eiael, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Fred, George, Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Ginny (qui avait mis à exécution son plan) et Remus. Il y avait à présent quinze résidents permanents dans la maison des Potter.

Il avait vite fallu s'organiser pour éviter tout problème, mais, au final, tout se passait à merveille. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques tensions, voire des disputes assez retentissantes mais ils avaient vite compris qu'ils devaient se serrer les coudes s'ils voulaient parvenir à des résultats. Pour la cuisine, par exemple, ils étaient parvenus à un accord afin d'éviter, un maximum, d'avoir des repas immangeables. Ils s'étaient donc répartis les tâches et avaient établi des roulements.

Donc, en dehors des cours, les adolescents s'arrangeaient entre eux. Hermione, Ginny, Théo et Eiael préparaient la majorité des repas ou aidaient les autres à cuisiner. Neville, Blaise et Pansy apprenaient à Eiael et Hermione les mœurs sorcières qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Et les autres s'occupaient du ménage.

Les courses, quant à elles, étaient du domaine de Remus ou un autre membre adulte du groupe depuis que des recherches avaient été lancées pour retrouver certains d'entre eux. Kingsley les avait prévenus que le Survivant, Ginny, Hermione et les Serpentards étaient toujours recherchés.

Le temps défilait donc sans que les habitants de la maison y fassent vraiment attention. Noël approchait à grand pas, ce qui excitait beaucoup les plus jeunes. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère que Blaise essayait, tant bien que mal, de capter l'attention d'Eiael à qui il voulait donner un cours spécial sur les traditions des grandes familles sorcières. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ramener le blond sur ce qui se passait dans le salon où ils étaient.

# _Bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Eiael. Héhé ! Comment achever un tit loup en trois secondes top chrono. _#

- Au fait, Eiael… Je ne voulais pas te le dire moi-même, vu que j'estime que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire… Mais je suis quelqu'un de gentil, non ? Alors quand une personne appartenant à une grande famille sorcière porte un troisième nom, ce n'est pas anodin. Pour le fils cadet, comme toi, le premier prénom est celui donné par les parents, le second est choisi par l'aîné des garçons et le troisième ne peut être offert qu'à un enfant de moins de dix ans par **son** fiancé. Une fiancée ne nomme pas son futur.

# _Un… Deux… Trois…_ #

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ? Mais… mais…

- Hum ? Un problème, tit angelot ?

- Fiancé ?

Sylis et Valia, qui étaient avec eux, pouffèrent devant la mine de leur maître. Elle était tordante ! Cependant, Valia pensait que le jeune Italien n'aurait pas dû annoncer cela à son petit maître avec aussi peu de tact. Il aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Ce que dit Blaise est exact, jeune maître.

- Sylis ! Tu ne l'aides pas du tout en disant ça ! Blaise, arrête de rire ! Mon pauvre Eiael…

- Mais… Mais je suis un homme…

- Et alors ? L'homosexualité est très bien acceptée dans notre monde. De plus, si tu es suffisamment puissant, tu peux porter des enfants sans aucun problème. Sinon, reste les potions. Ça fonctionne bien, il paraît.

Eiael Malfoy ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était fiancé… Pire, il était fiancé à une personne dont il ne savait rien et qu'il n'avait jamais vu… Et d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans certains livres de la bibliothèque, on ne pouvait pas briser une promesse de mariage faite entre deux familles.

- Blaise ? Saurais-tu qui es mon… Fiancé ?

- LES ENFANTS ! Rejoignez-moi dans la salle à manger !

Mauvais timing. C'était bien la première fois que le blond en voulait à Remus de l'interrompre dans une conversation, mais celle-ci était vraiment importante. De plus, Eiael Malfoy aurait bien voulu donner un coup sur la tête de Blaise pour être précipité au point de ralliement en se fichant de lui. Enfin… Peut-être que Lunard allait leur proposer quelque chose qui allait leur changer les idées et qu'il pourrait ne plus y penser.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas, je trouve qu'il porte bien son titre celui-là.

Perso, j'ai toujours un grand sourire quand je m'imagine la "rencontre" Severus - Lucilla. lol

zib et à la semaine prochaine.

dodo


	7. famille de sang

**Chapitre 7**

**Famille de sang.**

* * *

Eiael et Hermione s'étaient emmitouflés, de grosses écharpes allant jusqu'à recouvrir leur nez, un bonnet rouge pour Hermione et un blanc avec un pompon pour Eiael ( il en voulait encore aux garçons de ne pas l'avoir aidé à lutter contre les filles ), des gants pour la brune et des moufles pour le blond. Le tout sans oublier leur grosse doudoune. Et dire qu'ils avaient encore froid avec toutes ces couches de vêtements. Les deux adolescents ne savaient pas s'ils devaient bénir Remus pour les avoir autorisés à sortir faire leurs achats de Noël ou le maudire pour les faire sortir alors qu'il neigeait.

Ils avaient tous un peu râlé quand leur professeur et ami leur avait appris qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et, que s'ils voulaient faire leurs courses, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Après, ils ne seraient pas tranquilles et risqueraient de se faire repérer, ce qui était impensable. De plus, les vacances ne commençant que le lendemain, personne ne se préoccuperait de quelques adolescents faisant du lèche-vitrine.

Arrivés au Chemin de traverse, ils s'étaient séparés en petits groupes pour être plus discrets et, surtout, pour que les autres ne puissent pas savoir ce qu'ils achetaient. Remus était, lui aussi, parti de son côté et leur avait donné rendez-vous devant le Chaudron baveur pour rentrer. Ils avaient donc trois heures pour tout faire.

Eiael et Hermione étaient entrés dans l'animalerie pour refaire les provisions d'Hedwige et Pattenrond. Ils en profitèrent pour faire les curieux dans les rayons. En passant dans le rayon des mammifères, la jeune sorcière sut ce qu'elle allait offrir à son ami. En effet, Eiael s'était arrêté devant une petite cage et il avait parlé, doucement, à l'animal qui y était enfermé, avant de partir les épaules un peu plus basses que d'habitude. Hermione s'approcha de la cage et regarda ce qu'elle renfermait. Elle ne parvint pas à voir davantage qu'une paire d'yeux dorés. Elle lut donc le panneau d'informations affichés au-dessus de la cage. Oui, ce cadeau serait parfait. Quoi de mieux qu'un roubi à trois queues pour porter chance et protéger son ami.

La jeune fille alla voir le vendeur et lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait. L'homme hocha la tête et promit de rester discret pour que le blond ne soupçonne rien. Avant qu'Hermione ne rejoigne Eiael au rayon des volatiles, le vendeur lui assura que l'animal et les ustensiles qu'elle avait choisi seraient envoyés magiquement chez elle. Satisfaite, la jeune fille le laissa.

- Mione ! Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé le cadeau pour Blaise et celui pour Ginny.

Intriguée, Hermione regarda dans la direction que son ami lui montait. Pour l'Italien, Eiael avait choisi un magnifique épervier au port fier, mais aux yeux brillant de malice et au doux plumage. La sorcière approuva le choix. Ils s'étaient tout deux mis d'accord pour faire certains de leurs cadeaux en commun. Elle se concentra, ensuite, sur celui que le blond avait trouvé pour la dernière des Weasley. Si cela continuait, ils feraient la plupart de leur achats de Noël dans l'animalerie.

# _Wow. C'est incroyable. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir voir, un jour, un oiseau de cette race. Un colipi. L'équivalent du colibri moldu mais du côté magique et… Mais, attends-là ! C'est quoi ça ? Un colipi est censé avoir des plumes turquoises, pas blanches, roses et bleues ! _#

- Hermione, l'écriteau dit que c'est une espèce qui a été croisée avec une autre. Un colipri et une perrouline.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il lui disait ça. Comment avait-il pu savoir ce à quoi elle pensait ? Il n'était pas encore suffisamment entraîné pour pratiquer la legimensis. Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et poussa un soupir théâtral.

- Tu as parlé à voix haute, Mione. Une mauvaise habitude. Je plaisante. Aïe ! Hé ! T'étais pas obligée de frapper si fort, tu sais !

- Bon, on prend ces oiseaux pour Ginny et Blaise…

- Hé ! Tu m'écoutes !

- On a déjà celui de Neville, celui de Pansy et celui…

La jeune fille poursuivit son chemin en ignorant royalement Eiael qui essayait par tout les moyens de la faire rire.

oOo

Manoir de Lord Voldemort…

Draco entra, silencieusement, dans le salon où il savait trouver son père. Il ne fut pas étonné de le voir agité. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi transparent mais, depuis la « grande nouvelle », tout le monde avait changé. Sa famille, la première.

- Bonjour, père ! Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais Alex et moi avons envie de sortir un petit peu. Nous pourrions aller nous balader au Chemin de traverse ou à Pré-au-lard. Nous en avons parlé au Lord et il est tout à fait d'accord, du moment qu'on fait attention.

- Draco, je ne peux…

- Pour le problème de ton apparence, Severus a préparé un stock de polynectar. De plus, si tu nous accompagnes, on ne risquera rien. Alors ?

Lucius sourit. Son dragon avait réponse à tout, ces derniers temps. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas contre une petite promenade. Rester enfermé ne lui réussissait pas et sa femme avait décidé de passer la journée avec une amie. Elle allait encore dévaliser les boutiques.

Lucius accepta donc l'offre de son fils. Accompagner les deux jeunes hommes au Chemin de traverse lui changerait les idées et il pourrait trouver quelque chose pour le Noël de Narcissa, ainsi que ceux de ses fils. Car, oui, il avait la ferme attention d'offrir des cadeaux à son benjamin, même si ce dernier n'avait toujours pas pris contact avec eux.

oOo

Lucius Malfoy suivait tranquillement les garçons vers la librairie du Chemin de traverse. Il avait pris sa potion juste avant de transplanter afin que l'effet dure plus longtemps. Il n'aimait pas son nouveau physique mais cela lui permettait de passer totalement inaperçu. Son identité d'emprunt était d'une telle banalité.

Draco et Alexander feuilletaient certains livres, tout en discutant. Lucius était parti fureter de son côté. En passant dans un rayon, Draco stoppa son avancée. Alex s'en étonna et s'apprêtait à lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas lorsque le blond lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. De toute évidence, le blond voulait écouter la conversation qu'il y avait entre les deux personnes qui étaient dans le rayon. Le père de Draco arriva au même instant et put informer le prince de l'identité des personnes présentes. Il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley, et bien que ces derniers étaient parfaitement déguisés, Draco les connaissait suffisamment pour les reconnaître en toutes circonstance.

Il prêta une plus grande attention à ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Mais oui ! Je t'assure qu'Hermione n'a pas ce livre.

- Pourtant, je suis certain de l'avoir déjà vu…

- Hermione ne l'a pas. Mais Eiael, si. Il était dans la bibliothèque de la maison. C'est Lucilla qui le lui a trouvé. Rassuré ?

- Mouais.

- T'as pas l'air convaincu.

- Si, si. Bon, on va payer ? Je te rappelle qu'il nous reste encore celui du petit ange à trouver.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je le prends avec Hermione. Donc, je suis certaine qu'elle a déjà trouvé quelque chose. Tu n'as qu'à lui prendre un livre sur les forces du mal ou sur les mœurs sorcières, non ?

- Je ne sais pas si ça lui plaira. Puis, Remus a dit qu'il avait déjà plein de livres sur les forces du mal, alors…

- Bah. Sirius et lui avaient offert une collection de livres sur le sujet, mais je sais que le dernier volume vient de sortir et qu'il ne l'a pas. Avec ça, tu peux être sûr qu'il sera au paradis notre Eiael.

Blaise semblait hésiter. En deux mois, il avait appris à connaître le blond et avait découvert la vérité. Le jeune Malfoy avait des gestes et des attitudes qui lui rappelaient Potter, et il avait fini par faire le rapprochement. Eiael avait confirmé, ce qui avait renforcé leurs liens. Un livre sur les forces du mal ? Moui… C'était une idée, mais ça ne l'emballait pas beaucoup. Il voulait trouver quelque chose de plus personnel. Pansy avait choisi un magnifique pendentif en forme de loup lové autour d'une petite pierre bleue. Les jumeaux lui avait dit qu'ils pensaient lui faire, avec l'aide de Neville et Remus, un roman illustré et, que surprise, le titre serait : Mémoires de Gryffondors. Ils avaient prévu la même chose pour Hermione. Théo, quant à lui, avait refusé de lui en souffler mot ; il voulait que ça reste une surprise. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas forcément plaire à Eiael.

Toujours en train de réfléchir, le Serpentard ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était observé et il continuait à promener son regard sur les étagères de livres, alors que la rousse était partie payer. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi prendre quand il eut l'idée ! Le pauvre Eiael n'allait pas en revenir.

Il se précipita dans le rayon « coiffure », chercha le livre qu'il lui fallait et courut jusqu'à la rousse qui était à la caisse. Ils allaient devoir se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas que les autres partent à leur recherche. Il devait encore passer au magasin de cosmétique.

De leur côté, les deux Malfoy bouillonnaient. Si Blaise était au Chemin de traverse avec la fille Weasley et qu'ils parlaient d'Eiael, c'est que ce denier n'était pas loin. Alexander, quant à lui, avait bien envie de suivre les deux adolescents, certain que ça leur serait bénéfique.

- Hé bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça, je sortirais plus souvent. Bon, ça vous dit de voir où ils vont ? On arrivera peut-être à en apprendre plus.

- Tu as raison, allons-y. Père ?

- Oui. Mais il va falloir surveiller nos arrières, si le loup-garou est bien avec eux, il saura qu'on est là. Chose que je préférerais éviter.

oOo

Hermione avait eu raison. Eiael et elle avaient fait la quasi-totalité de leurs achats à l'animalerie. Enfin, c'était toujours ça de fait. De plus, ils n'étaient pas encombrés de paquets, étant donné qu'ils avaient demandé à ce que les animaux qu'ils avaient choisis pour leurs amis soient envoyés chez eux. Ils n'avaient donc que les cadeaux qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé dans la ménagerie, ceux pour leur famille entre autres. Hermione était assez fière d'elle. La jeune sorcière était parvenu à faire céder Eiael et l'avait poussé dans plusieurs boutiques pour trouver quelque chose pour ses parents et son frère ; même si elle avait été autant perdue que lui quant au choix à faire. Aucun des deux ne savait ce que pouvaient aimer les Malfoy.

Ils avaient donc passé beaucoup de temps à chercher des cadeaux qui puissent faire un minimum plaisir, mais qui n'étaient pas trop personnels. Résultat, ils étaient obligés de cavaler pour ne pas arriver en retard au lieu de rendez-vous. Tout en courant, le blond se disait que cette après-midi lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu parler tranquillement avec son amie. De plus, cette dernière lui avait conseillé de ne pas penser à ce soi-disant fiancé pour le moment. Tant qu'il ne se manifestait pas ou qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, inutile de s'alarmer. Cela le soulagea un peu.

Une dizaine de minutes après leur arrivée auprès de Remus et Tonks, tout le monde était présent et semblait heureux de leurs trouvailles. Pansy en avait même profiter pour aller voir les jumeaux à leur boutique ; elle trouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas souvent présents à cause de leur travail. Hermione et Ginny avaient vite compris que c'était surtout Fred qui manquait à Pansy. Ça n'avait pas été très difficile à comprendre, puisqu'elle était la seule, excepté Eiael, à pouvoir les différencier au premier regard.

Tonks venait de partir avec le premier groupe, en les transplanant, et Remus s'apprêtait à faire la même chose avec Luna, Eiael, Hermione, Ginny et Blaise quand le nom de ce dernier fut crié. Les six personnes encore présentes stoppèrent tous leurs mouvements avant de se retourner brusquement, ce qui occasionna la chute des capuches qui dissimulaient Ginny, Blaise et Eiael.

Les trois hommes qui tentaient de rattraper l'Italien se figèrent en voyant Eiael, alors que ce dernier se collait à Remus, prenant soudain peur de la suite des évènements car il avait reconnu son frère parmi les poursuivants. Il n'était donc pas très difficile de comprendre que l'un des deux autres était son père.

Le plus grand des trois nouveaux venus souffla le prénom de son petit dernier et commença, comme au ralenti, à marcher dans sa direction en tendant sa main pour le toucher.

Malheureusement, pour les deux groupes, des aurors patrouillaient dans l'allée et ils reconnurent rapidement la fille de la famille Weasley et l'héritier des Zabini. Ils allaient faire une bonne pêche. Tout d'abord grâce à l'informateur secret de Dumbledore qui l'avait prévenu de la présence du fils de Voldemort et de deux Malfoy au Chemin de traverse, mais aussi grâce aux deux gamins. De plus, si ces deux-là étaient ensembles, il y avait de fortes chances que les autres disparus ne soient pas loin.

Cependant, la vue d'une troupe d'aurors s'approchant d'eux réveilla Remus qui agrippa plus fermement les enfants qui l'entouraient. Ils devaient fuir au plus vite. Il hésita un peu à laisser les trois hommes derrière lui, surtout avec autant d'aurors, mais il voulait protéger sa meute.

- Partez immédiatement. On saura les retenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils ne puissent pas vous pister. Partez !

Lupin ne se fit pas prier et transplana avec les adolescents accrochés à ses robes. Jamais il n'avait cru que Lucius Malfoy, le grand et froid Lucius Malfoy, puisse être si lisible. Détermination, joie et peur. Tout ça pour Eiael. Pourtant, Remus savait que son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé. D'un certain côté, ça le soulageait d'avoir pu reconnaître de tels sentiments chez l'aristocrate car il pourrait, à partir de maintenant, confier son louveteau aux Malfoy sans craindre pour lui.

oOo

Manoir de Lord Voldemort…

Le seigneur des Ténèbres tempêtait dans son bureau. Il allait devoir passer tous ses mangemorts au peigne fin ! Quand il avait vu son fils, Draco et Lucius Malfoy revenir totalement débraillés et les cheveux dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre qu'ils avaient essuyé une attaque malgré leurs déguisements. Et, si on ajoutait à cela ce que Severus lui avait rapporté quelques jours plus tôt, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : Albus Dumbledore était parvenu à glisser un espion dans ses rangs.

Au moins, il y avait une bonne nouvelle dans tout cela : Eiael était entre de bonnes mains avec le loup-garou, Blaise Zabini et, même s'il ne le dirait pas de façon intelligible, Hermione Granger. De plus, cette rencontre surprise allait peut-être permettre au jeune garçon de s'ouvrir à sa famille. Sans compter qu'il pourrait découvrir l'ancienne identité du jeune Malfoy grâce à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le Lord se dirigea vers le laboratoire qu'utilisait Severus lorsqu'il était au manoir. Ce dernier lui avait dit, avant de devoir rejoindre le vieux sénile, que sa potion serait prête en début de soirée. Il avait hâte de la prendre et, ainsi, pouvoir observer autre chose qu'un physique qu'il considérait comme monstrueux quand il se regardait dans une glace. Il avait été soulagé que son fils le reconnaisse comme étant son père au lieu de le dénier, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas tenter de retrouver le physique qui aurait dû être sien. Même s'il devait bien l'avouer que ce corps reptilien avait quelques mérites, comme celui de terrifier ces subordonnés.

Une fois la potion mise dans une fiole, Voldemort alla s'installer confortablement dans sa chambre à coucher. Il voulait être à son aise pour retrouver son corps. De plus, sa réunion avec ses fidèles n'étaient pas prévue pour tout de suite. Il avait encore une heure ou deux avant de démasquer le traître et de le tuer. Il hésitait encore à livrer le corps à son ennemi ou s'en débarrasser sur une place publique afin que le message passe bien.

oOo

La totalité des mangemorts s'était réunie dans la salle du trône et attendait impatiemment. La majorité était tendue, nerveuse quant à la suite des événements. Il est vrai que leur Maître n'avait pas pour habitude de tous les appeler en même temps et dans un même lieu.

Soudain les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et la foule de robes noires se scinda en deux pour laisser leur seigneur et son héritier accéder aux trônes. Cependant, tout n'était pas comme à l'ordinaire. En effet, des murmures avaient succédé au traditionnel silence. Tous voulaient voir de plus près le Lord. Ce dernier avait, semble-t-il, trouver le moyen de reprendre son ancienne apparence, et la plupart avait du mal à distinguer le père du fils. Les deux seules grandes différences étaient que l'aîné portait une coupe courte et que ses yeux avaient gardé des reflets grenats.

- Mes chers mangemorts, bonsoir. Ou plutôt bonsoir à tous, excepté celui qui mourra avant le levé du soleil. Rodolphus, Bellatrix. Fermez toutes les issues et que personne ne puisse sortir.

oOo

Maison de campagne des Potter…

Cela faisait deux jours que l'épisode au Chemin de traverse s'était passé, mais Eiael continuait à y penser. Par conséquent, il avait bien du mal à écouter les cours que leur donnaient leurs professeurs. Pas que le sujet n'était pas passionnant, on pouvait même dire que c'était l'une de ses leçons favorites et qu'il en attendait beaucoup, mais une inquiétude qu'il ne comprenait pas l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son animagus. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà de l'avance sur les autres dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs, penser à sa forme animagus n'était pas une bonne idée. Ça le rendait encore plus grognon.

Effectivement, quand il avait découvert son animal totem, il avait été un peu surpris. L'animal ressemblait à un loup en peluche ! Il avait demandé de l'aide à Lunard et lui avait décrit son animal. Malheureusement, la réponse qu'il attendait ne vint pas. Remus l'avait tout simplement serré très fort dans ses bras tout en lui disant qu'il était fier de lui. Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup et il avait commencé à s'énerver. Il n'aimait pas ignorer des choses que les autres connaissaient. Mais, pour une fois, il regrettait presque d'avoir posé la question. Son animal était bien apparenté aux loups ; pour être plus précis, il était un louvix.

Inutile de dire la tête qu'il avait fait en apprenant cela. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était censé être. Mais, ça aussi, il l'avait appris… Et à ses dépends. Non, mais ! Quelle idée la nature magique avait eu de donner naissance à d'éternels louveteaux qui ne ressemblaient à rien de crédible !

Toutes les filles et femmes de la maisonnée n'avaient pas le même avis que lui, cependant. Puisque, quand il s'était transformé pour la première fois, elles avaient toutes, même le professeur McGonagall, été en admiration devant lui. Il s'était fait cajoler comme pas possible, il était passé de bras en bras, etc. Sans oublier les gentilles moqueries des garçons. Rah ! Il en entendrait parler toute sa vie de cette fichue journée !

- Eiael ! Houhou ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Hum ?

- Le cours est terminé, petite marmotte.

- Pas une marmotte. Vilain Théo !

Eiael et Théodore eurent alors une réaction très mature qui relaxa tout le monde. Ils se tirèrent la langue.

Hermione et Blaise avaient bien l'intention de profiter de la relative bonne humeur du blond pour lui parler de sa famille. Ils ne désespéraient pas, même s'ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qui le freinait.

- Hé ! Tit ange ! On peut te parler en privé ?

L'interpellé observa suspicieusement ses deux amis avant de se lever et de les suivre dans la chambre que Blaise partageait avec Théodore. Il avait un désagréable pressentiment. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là lui avaient encore mijoté ?

Ce fût Hermione qui ouvrit le combat.

- Eiael Faolan Aniel Malfoy !

- Je crois que c'est effectivement le nom que l'on m'a donné à ma naissance. Pourquoi ?

- Eiael ! Reste sérieux deux minutes, s'il te plaît ! Bien. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre un rouleau de parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et d'écrire une lettre aux Malfoy. En plus, Hedwige n'a pas bougé depuis un certain temps, je suis certaine qu'elle sera heureuse d'avoir un peu de travail.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Eiael, je sais que Dray et toi, vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment entendu à Poudlard, mais je ne pense pas qu'il te haïsse vraiment. Tu peux me faire confiance, je n'ai pas été son meilleur ami pour rien. Et j'espère que je le suis toujours…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Blaise a raison. Les Malfoy ne sont pas comme nous l'avons toujours pensé. Accorde-leur une chance, Eiael. Accorde-toi une chance. Tu as le droit de connaître ta famille, non ?

- …

- Et puis, tit gars, ça nous évitera de voir ta tête de déterré un jour de plus.

- Hé !

Le blond envoya l'oreiller qu'il avait sous la main dans la figure de son ami, ce qui dégénéra bien vite en petite pugila d'oreiller. Une fois tous calmés, la jeune sorcière fit promettre au plus jeune du trio de prendre contact avec sa famille de sang, comme il le disait si bien. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait fusionner avec la famille de cœur qu'ils formaient tous ensembles.

- Bien. Alors, nous, on va jardiner avec Neville et Bill, et toi, tu vas faire ta lettre. Je vais demander à Lucilla de venir t'aider. Elle doit certainement savoir comment tourner une…

- Hermione. Ça ira, je t'assure. Je préférerais être seul pour l'écrire. D'accord ?

- Ok. Pas de problème. Mais si jamais tu as un souci, tu appelles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

oOo

Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'Eiael était assis devant son bureau et le nombre de feuilles chiffonnées ne cessait d'augmenter. Confortablement installée sur son perchoir, la chouette blanche observait son jeune maître et ami s'atteler à la tâche. Il était bien rare de le voir autant hésiter sur ce qu'il écrivait. Cela devait être très important pour lui.

- Voilà ! Alléluia ! Par Merlin, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur. Bon, une dernière relecture et tu pourras y aller, ma belle.

Hedwige hulula doucement, une fois la surprise, occasionnée par le cri de victoire, passée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir remplir une mission digne d'elle.

Eiael, quant à lui, relisait tranquillement sa lettre, afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir fait de boulettes plus grosses que lui. Tous ces efforts juste pour savoir si tout le monde était rentré sain et sauf du Chemin de traverse ! Puis, il attacha sa missive à la patte de la chouette blanche qui lui mordilla le doigt avant de le quitter.

L'adolescent regarda sa grande amie et confidente disparaître à l'horizon. Il se sentait plus serein.

oOo

Manoir de Lord Voldemort, appartements de la famille Malfoy…

L'héritier des Malfoy tentait, vainement, de finir son devoir sur la magie ancienne donné par l'un des professeurs que le Lord leur avait assignés. La plupart lui pardonnaient le manque de rigueur qu'il présentait depuis deux jours, mais le jeune blond ne voulait pas de compassion. Il voulait donner le meilleur de lui-même, surtout maintenant qu'il avait son petit frère à protéger.

Draco releva la tête de ses livres et ses parchemins, il n'avait plus que sa conclusion à rédiger. Enfin… Il finirait après une petite pause. On n'allait pas lui en vouloir d'être un peu dans les nuages. De plus, la dissertation n'était pas pour tout de suite puisque les vacances venaient de commencer, au manoir.

Le jeune aristocrate s'étira longuement, toujours assis sur sa chaise et le regard perdu dans le paysage que sa fenêtre laissait voir. Puis, il se redressa, certain d'avoir aperçu quelque chose se rapprocher en direction de la tour où sa famille était logée.

Il alla à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. La chose devenait de plus en plus nette, mais ça le surpris d'autant plus. En effet, une chouette blanche arrivait à tout à allure et s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, avant d'aller se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il devait reconnaître que cet oiseau était intelligent, mais le plus surprenant était qu'il avait l'impression de connaître l'animal. Il fallait dire que les chouettes blanches ne couraient pas les rues.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. La chouette s'impatienta et battit rapidement des ailes. À cet instant, Draco Malfoy se rappela où il avait rencontré cet oiseau. C'était la chouette de Potter !

En regardant plus attentivement, le blond vit la lettre et la prit rapidement. La curiosité le gagnait. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Potter ? Il ouvrit la lettre et la lue.

Plus il lisait, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il était heureux, fou de joie, en colère contre lui-même, triste, vivant… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait. Une seule chose le percuta : Harry Potter était son petit frère et il avait toujours fait son possible pour l'embêter. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner s'il voulait pouvoir jouer son rôle de frère aîné, et il le ferait.

La lettre toujours en main, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, sachant d'avance que ses parents y seraient. Ils devaient lire cette lettre, elle les soulagerait. Mais il s'interdit de leur faire part de sa découverte. C'était à Eiael d'en parler ; c'était son secret. Avant de partir, il caressa un peu la messagère ailée et la pria de l'attendre dans la chambre pour qu'elle ne soit pas identifiée.

Quand Draco entra dans le bureau, il le regretta aussitôt. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait son maximum pour ignorer la vie sexuelle de ses parents pour les voir s'échanger leur salive de façon… torride, allons-nous dire. Oui, il en faisait de même avec les filles avec qui il sortait, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient toujours pas noté la présence de leur premier né, et bien mal leur en fut car ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer l'occasion. Il commença donc à lire le contenu de la lettre à voix haute.

- Hum hum ! Alors, commençons :

« _Bonjour à tous,_

_Je sais que cette lettre n'est pas un modèle de correspondance en bonne et due forme, mais je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de rigoureux._

_Je pense que vous avez déjà une idée sur mon identité, mais il ne coûte rien de se présenter. Il y a peu, j'ai découvert que je m'appelais Eiael Faolan Aniel Malfoy. Je ne vous dis pas le nom à rallonge. _

_Pour ma part, je vous ai tous rencontré au moins une fois et je connais Draco pour l'avoir côtoyé à Poudlard. Désolé, mais je n'en dirai pas plus sur ce sujet. Je ne suis pas prêt à vous parler de tout. Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes, non ?_

_Peu importe ; si je vous écris c'est pour vous demander de vos nouvelles suite à l'intervention des aurors au Chemin de Traverse. J'ai bien compris que vous m'aviez reconnu, Monsieur Malfoy, et que c'est sûrement pour cela que vous nous avez permis de fuir. Toutefois, je tiens à vous en remercier._

_À présent, je vais vous laisser ( les autres doivent certainement s'impatienter ; ça fait plus d'une heure que je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. )_

_Sincèrement,_

_Eiael. »_

Un grand silence suivit la fin de la lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'un Draco surexcité s'impatiente et le fasse sentir.

_- _Bon, on la fait cette lettre ? J'ai une chouette qui attend la réponse dans ma chambre. Et puis… Avec un peu de chance, on pourra le voir avant Noël, non ?

Cette fois-ci, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et c'était la course à celui qui trouvait une plume et un parchemin pour répondre.

Draco quant à lui, composa sa propre lettre à son frère, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il savait qui il avait été et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard.

oOo

Maison de campagne des Potter, cuisine…

Tous les adolescents étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, pas encore tout à fait réveiller pour la majorité, et Remus, Bill et Kingsley buvaient tranquillement leur café en tête de table, quand Hedwige toqua à la fenêtre. Elle avait deux lettres d'accrochées aux pattes et semblait grelotter malgré toutes ses plumes.

Neville, qui était le plus près de la fenêtre, se dépêcha de lui ouvrir et la chouette blanche s'engouffra immédiatement dans la maison, hululant de plaisir en sentant la chaleur ambiante. Puis, elle voleta fièrement jusqu'à son maître et lui mordilla les doigts pour le réveiller. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais été du matin.

Eiael sembla porter plus d'attention à ce qui l'entourait et remarqua tout de suite que tous les yeux étaient tournés sur les lettres qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté. Son visage devint rouge et il décida d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour être tranquille. La chouette le suivit.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il lut la première et la plus longue des deux missives. Celle-ci portait la signature de ses parents. Ils lui annonçaient que tout allait bien, surtout maintenant qu'il avait pris l'initiative de prendre contact, qu'ils étaient heureux et qu'ils demandaient à le voir si cela ne le gênait pas. Mais ce qui l'émut le plus fut, sans conteste, l'amour débordant que lui témoignaient ses parents, même s'il avait peur que leurs sentiments changent en apprenant qu'il avait été Harry Potter. La lettre suivante, celle de Draco le toucha encore plus.

* * *

_Bonjour Faolan,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je suis celui qui a choisi ton second prénom et, comme le mien, il désigne un noble animal : le loup. Enfin, dans ton cas, ce serait plutôt le louveteau. Ne le prends pas mal._

_Avant d'aller plus loin, je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer à Poudlard, même si c'est un pu rapide. Je t'aime vraiment et tu es mon petit frère, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends pour te serrer dans mes bras. Oui, je sais. Tu vas me dire que je vire Pousouffle, mais je suis sérieux._

_Je te le dis tout de suite, si tu __refuses__ de me donner une seconde chance parce que je ne sais pas qui tu as été ou je ne sais quelle autre __ânerie__, je te ferme la bouche à coup de _silencio_ ! Ok ?_

_Surtout qu'il n'est pas difficile de comprendre ton ancienne identité quand on te voit avec Granger, Weasley et Lupin __(même__ si j'avoue avoir été surpris de voir Blaise avec vous. Il va bien ? Et les autres __?)__ Et, pour en rajouter une couche, que tu envoies ta lettre avec ta chouette, reconnaissable entre toutes. Elle est d'ailleurs d'une intelligence incroyable pour un oiseau. Félicitations ! Il est rare d'avoir un compagnon comme elle._

_Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit loup, je n'ai rien dit aux parents. C'est ton secret et ce sera à toi d'en parler quand tu seras prêt._

_Et pour finir __( mais__ ce n'est que la première lettre d'une longue liste, crois-moi. Sauf si tu viens vivre ou que tu passes une fois de temps en temps à la maiso__n ),__ j'ai une question et une prière._

_Pour la question, comment Severus, qui est d'ailleurs mon parrain, a-t-il su pour toi ? __( lui__ aussi a gardé le silenc__e. )_

_Pour la prière, je pense que papa et maman ont dû faire la même : s'il te plaît, Eiael, accepte de venir nous voir ! On choisira un endroit tranquille où on ne sera pas dérangé, tu pourras obtenir toutes les réponses que tu veux, réapprendre à nous connaître… S'il te plaît !_

_Ton grand frère, si tu le veux bien,_

_Draco_

* * *

#_ M…! Comment j'ai pu oublier qu'Hedwige était aussi repérable !? Surtout que Sirius me l'avait déjà dit ! Tête de linotte ! Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? Allez, je ne perds rien à accepter… au moins une fois. En plus, j'ai un portoloin d'urgence, s'il le faut. Pour Draco… Pourquoi ne pas essayer… _#

Avec un sourire heureux, Eiael s'empressa de répondre aux deux lettres et les envoya après s'être douché. Il avait demandé le hibou de Théodore pour ne pas se faire repérer trop vite et alla rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger pour décorer le sapin que les jumeaux avaient apporté. Cette année, Eiael sentait que son Noël serait différent des précédents et, surtout serait plus lumineux.

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait. j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

zib

dodo


	8. une nouvelle page

**Chapitre 8**

**Une nouvelle page.**

* * *

L'un des manoirs Malfoy, incartable…

Les elfes de maison bougeaient dans tous les sens. Leurs maîtres étaient rentrés la veille et les avaient avertis de la venue d'une personne très importante. Le jeune maître, le bébé Eiael allait revenir à la maison. Les petites créatures avaient été un peu dépitées quand la maîtresse les avait informés qu'ils partiraient à la suite de leur benjamin pour retourner au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cela les avait faits redoubler d'ardeur : il fallait que tout soit parfait.

Dans leur chambre conjugale, Narcissa avait sorti tous ses vêtements de la garde-robe et les essayait avant de les envoyer pêle-mêle sur le sol ou le lit. Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Elle voulait quelque chose de simple, d'élégant et de chaleureux. Les robes de soirée ? Inutile, son bébé n'était pas quelqu'un à cheval sur l'étiquette, comme elle l'avait compris avec les deux lettres qu'ils avaient reçu. Argh ! La belle blonde se sentait devenir folle !

Lucius n'était pas en reste, mais il s'était assez vite décidé quant au choix de ses habits. Un pantalon noir et une chemise grise. Simple, sobre et tout de même élégant. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas à en faire autant et que cela allait peut-être gêner Eiael, cependant le stress et la joie n'aidaient guère. Sa femme montrait son anxiété à sa façon, voilà tout.

L'aristocrate prit sa femme en pitié en la voyant dans tous ses états. Narcissa avait été bien différente de ce à quoi elle les avait habitué, Draco et lui. Toujours noble et fière, mais intenable depuis qu'Eiael avait accepté de les rencontrer.

L'homme se leva du lit d'où il observait son épouse et se rapprocha d'elle, une robe à la main.

- Calmes-toi, Cissa. Tiens. Celle-ci sera parfaite. Tu ne penses pas ?

L'interpellée regarda la robe que lui tendait Lucius. C'était l'une de ses robes d'hiver favorites, mais elle ne la portait que lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison, seuls. Elle était de couleur crème pour le haut et la jupe était pourpre et légèrement trapèze. Ces deux couleurs faisaient ressortir ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Narcissa la mit et sourit à son mari. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son bébé.

oOo

De son côté, Draco redoutait un peu sa première véritable rencontre avec son benjamin. Ce dernier s'était montré assez amicale dans ses lettres, mais le blond ne savait pas si cela voulait dire qu'il avait le droit à sa seconde chance.

Contrairement à ses parents, il n'avait pas du tout hésité sur les vêtements à mettre. Il voulait être à l'aise. Après tout, ils étaient à la maison et, bientôt, en famille. De plus, il connaissait suffisamment Harry Potter pour savoir que celui-ci se sentirait gêné s'ils se mettaient sur leur trente et un. Et il était prêt à parier que son frère soit Eiael ou Harry, le résultat resterait le même. Il avait donc mis une tenue décontractée, à savoir un jeans gris et un polo beige à manches longues.

Le blond descendit au salon et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, attendant la venue de son jeune frère. Il espérait que le portoloin que ses parents lui avaient envoyé fonctionnait correctement. Il savait qu'Eiael n'aimait pas beaucoup les moyens de transports sorciers.

oOo

Draco commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Certes, ses parents n'étaient pas encore descendus au salon, mais son frère aurait dû arriver il y a déjà deux minutes ! Il priait tous les grands sorciers qu'il connaissait en espérant que son frère n'ait pas changé d'avis à la dernière minute.

Lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, Draco fut le premier à ouvrir, tellement il était impatient.

- Hé bien. Je m'attendais à voir un elfe de maison, pas mon filleul. On peut savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Sev ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ?

Draco eut la décence de paraître gêner devant son parrain, Severus Rogue. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier semblait d'humeur charitable et, quand Draco s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, il s'écarta légèrement vers sa droite et poussa devant lui un jeune garçon au cheveux longs et blonds. L'héritier des Malfoy n'en revenait pas. Cette personne qui s'était dissimulée derrière Severus et qui gardait les yeux fixaient sur ses chaussures n'était autre que son petit frère. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son parrain et vit qu'il lui souriait, comme pour l'encourager. Alors l'aîné des deux blonds ne se retint pas davantage et emprisonna son petit loup dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

Le plus jeune sursauta un peu quand son frère le serra contre lui, sans lui laisser la possibilité de se reculer, mais il finit par lui rendre, timidement, son étreinte. Ce qui enchanta Draco qui enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux d'Eiael.

Soudain, Draco entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il relâcha un petit peu son frère et se retourna pour voir que ses parents venaient de les rejoindre. Les pleurs et les sanglots venaient de sa mère que Lucius soutenait pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable de rentrer avant que quelqu'un attrape froid. Surtout que je n'ai pas envie de me faire lapider en ramenant un malade dans la tanière de Lupin. Ah. Oui, je suis chargé de ramener Eiael avant le dîner. Allez savoir pourquoi. Fichu griffondor !

- Remus est un peu trop protecteur quelque fois, mais je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à vous tuer, professeur.

- Je n'ai pas envie de tenter le loup, alors rentre au chaud. Draco, si tu le lâchais, il pourrait entrer et ta mère pourra assouvir ses instincts maternels. Bonjour Lucius, Narcissa.

- Se… Severus.

- Il semblerait que ta venue les a plus perturbé que je ne le pensais, Eiael. Au fait, tu sais pourquoi il a été décidé que ce serait moi qui jouerai le rôle du chaperon ?

- Euh… Une histoire de famille de sang, je crois… Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre.

- Oh ! Mon bébé ! Mon tout petit !

Eiael fut, à nouveau, pris dans une de ces étreintes qui finiraient par le tuer un jour. Mais, d'un autre côté, ses bras qui le tenaient contre la poitrine de Madame Malfoy lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Il s'y sentait bien et à sa place, pour la première fois. Sa mère l'aimait. Elle ne cherchait pas à savoir qui il avait été, elle le prenait comme il était. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles d'Eiael. Il avait trouvé une mère, sa mère.

Une main se posa sur sa tête et il dût lever les yeux pour voir à qui elle appartenait. Son… Père le regardait tendrement. Il était un peu plus réservé que sa mère, mais c'était sa façon de lui témoigner son amour et cette marque d'affection rassura un peu plus le petit blond.

oOo

Il faisait nuit depuis déjà un petit moment quand Severus raccompagna Eiael aux portes du domaine des Potter.

Le blond avait passé une agréable après-midi avec sa famille, bien qu'un peu stressé et gêné au début. Ils lui avaient posé toutes sortes de questions sur ses goûts, sa vie et d'autres, mais il avait refusé de leur dire son ancien nom et l'endroit où il vivait pour le moment. En contrepartie, il avait dû promettre de leur écrire plus souvent et ils avaient déjà programmé une journée qu'ils passeraient tous ensemble.

Cependant, cette rencontre l'avait épuisé. Il n'inspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : dormir dans son lit douillet. Mais Eiael savait pertinemment qu'il allait tout d'abord devoir subir l'interrogatoire de son autre famille, sa famille de cœur. Et il avait raison. À peine entré dans la maison que les autres lui avaient déjà sauté dessus pour savoir si comment avait été sa journée.

# _Dormir !! _#

oOo

- LES ENFANTS ! DEBOUT ! SINON, JE LÂCHE LES JUMEAUX !

Blaise grogna dans son lit et se retourna, s'enfonçant davantage sous sa couette. Quelle idée était encore passée dans la tête de son prof pour vouloir les réveiller aussi tôt et en hurlant ? #_ Il y a des gens, je vous jure, qu'on devrait attacher et bâillonner._ #

Théodore, qui partageait la même chambre que Blaise, râla un petit peu mais s'empressa de se lever. Primo, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas être réveillé par les jumeaux. C'était nocif pour la santé. Secundo, il avait hâte de voir tout ce qui avait été déposé, durant la nuit, au pied de leur sapin de Noël. Oui, il lui arrivait d'avoir des réactions assez enfantines.

Aussi, il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et fila à l'une des trois salles de bain, profitant du fait que les autres n'étaient pas vraiment du matin. Sur le chemin, il croisa Pansy et Luna qui faisaient de même. Il leur sourit et leur souhaita un joyeux Noël. Elles le lui rendirent, mais Pansy éclata de rire devant le regard plus qu'amoureux que son ami portait sur la serdaigle.

oOo

Hermione ne voulait pas bouger. Elle était bien au chaud ; pourquoi ces mains la secouaient ? Ne comprenaient-elles pas qu'elle était bien et qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça change ? Hum… Enfin un peu de calme. Elles avaient dû entendre son message silencieux. ARGH ! C'était quoi ça ! Quelque chose de râpeux, chaud et humide s'évertuait à lui passer sur la joue. Pire que tout ! Ah. La langue avait décidé de la laisser tranquille, elle aussi. Et puis, quelle était cette voix qui répétait son prénom et qui résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho ?

La jeune sorcière papillonna des paupières et ouvrit, tout doucement les yeux. Au dessus d'elle, Hermione pouvait voir le visage d'Eiael et elle en fut surprise. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond d'être matinal. Il devait être tard pour qu'il soit levé avant elle, lui qui idolâtrait les grasses matinées.

- Allez, Hermione ! Debout !

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard, le défiant de la forcer à quitter son lit douillet et sa couette adorée. Déjà que cet idiot s'était servi de sa forme animagus pour la lécher ! Eiael soupira, amusé de son manège.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour que Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, LA lève-tôt des rouge et or, refuserait de se lever… Allez, Mione ! C'est Noël ! Il faut qu'on aille mettre nos animaux sous le sapin avec les autres paquets qui y sont déjà. Et, ça serait génial, avant que tout le monde soit en bas.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire sortir une Hermione montée sur ressorts de son lit chéri. Le petit sorcier lui fit un grand sourire et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre pour la laisser se préparer, quand il se retourna pour lui faire un gros bisou plein de bave sur la joue et lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes. Hermione lui rendit la pareille, tout en riant.

oOo

Fred et George couraient dans tous les sens tellement l'excitation était grande. Ils avaient hâte d'offrir leurs cadeaux à leurs amis. Ces personnes étaient, en quelque sorte, leur seconde famille et ils attendaient avec impatience le moment fatidique où tous seraient réunis.

Même McGonagall, Kingsley et Pomfresh avaient accepté l'invitation générale pour passer cette journée en « famille ». Ils se souvenaient du grand sourire du professeur de métamorphose quand Hermione lui avait fait l'annonce, ou encore des yeux pétillants de Kingsley quand Neville le lui avait dit. Mais le plus marquant avait été la réaction de l'infirmière quand Eiael lui avait demandé de passer ce Noël avec eux, si elle ne le passait pas en famille. Pomfresh avait serré le blond dans ses bras, comme s'il n'était qu'un tout petit nourrisson, et s'était transformée en fontaine à larmes, au grand damne du louveteau. Ce qu'ils avaient pu en rire !

oOo

- Mais reste calme, voyons ! Tu ne tiens pas en place. Si tu continues, tu vas t'écrouler devant lui. Avoues que ce serait bête, non ?

- Roh ! Lunard, mon bon vieux Lunard. Tu t'inquiète trop. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas m'effondrer devant mon petit chou.

- Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. Il s'appelle Eiael, pas Harry. Ne te trompe pas !

- Mais je sais tout ça. Puis, qu'importe son nom, il reste mon petit sucre d'orge.

- Exaspérant. Allez, viens. Ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre. Tu as pris la potion que Pompom t'a donné ?

- Vi ! N'empêche, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sorti de là.

- Il faudra remercier la famille de James pour avoir amassé autant de livres et les trois fées pour avoir trouvé le bon.

oOo

- JOYEUX NOËL !

Tout le monde était finalement descendu assez vite et personne n'avait eu le malheur d'expérimenter le réveil à la Weasley et Weasley. La bonne humeur était à son comble et les cadeaux passaient de mains en mains. Eiael était certain d'une chose : c'était son plus beau Noël. De plus, il avait reçu, la veille, une lettre de ses parents lui souhaitant de bonnes fêtes et l'attendant pour lui offrir ses cadeaux plus tard car ils voulaient être présents pour le voir ouvrir ses paquets. Il devait donc les rejoindre le lendemain.

Tous étaient plus qu'heureux en découvrant ce que leurs amis leur avaient choisi. Eiael et Hermione boudèrent bien un peu en recevant, réciproquement, de la part de Blaise et de Pansy des ustensiles de coiffure et des livres pour apprendre tout un tas de coiffure qu'Eiael se jura de ne jamais faire, sous l'œil plus qu'amusé des autres membres du groupe.

Puis, Remus demanda à son louveteau de fermer les yeux et d'attendre son signal pour les ouvrir. Il allait lui donner le cadeau, en précisant qu'ils s'étaient mis à neuf pour y parvenir. Sylis, Lucilla et Valia avaient donné la possibilité de le réaliser. Bille, Minerva, Pompom, Tonks, Kingsley et lui avaient donné forme au projet.

Le blond était surexcité. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait être pour demander autant de personnes pour la participation. Il espérait qu'aucun n'avait dû mettre trop d'argent. Surtout Remus. Soudain, il entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et quelques hoquets de surprises avant que le silence ne revienne. Avait-il le droit de les ouvrir ? Il supposa que oui lorsqu'il se sentit englouti dans une étreinte protectrice, dans une chaleur qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait. Comment ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Un rêve ?

Quand l'homme qui le serrait contre lui murmura son prénom, Eiael ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes de couler. Il n'arrivait pas y croire, pourtant il sentait que tout ça était réel. Sirius Black, son parrain, était vivant ! Vivant ! Dumbledore lui avait encore mentit mais, cette fois, ce mensonge lui avait rapporté un grand bonheur.

- Chut ! Blaise !

- Ben, quoi ? Ils vont prendre racine si on ne les bouge pas.

- Laisse-les.

- Mais, Pans', on a déjà tous eu le temps de déjeuner pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs mamours.

- Eiael. Sirius. Ça vous dit de venir avec nous ? Bill a proposé d'aller se promener un peu.

- Hé ! Pansy ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je les décolle et tu laisse faire Neville ?

- Parce que.

- C'est pas une réponse.

- C'est une réponse comme une autre. Ça a été prouvé par un grand scientifique. Mon papa l'a interviewé.

- Luna ! Mais vous êtes tous contre moi ou quoi ?

- Bon, ça suffit les gens ! Si on n'est pas prêts dans dix minutes, on va se faire chauffer les oreilles. Allez, oust !

- Mais, Mione…

- Du balai !

- Waouh ! C'est vrai, Hermione ? Tu veux…

- … bien monter sur un balai pour faire du Quiddicth avec nous ?

- Les jumeaux !

- Oki…

- Doki…

- On file !

Quand toute la joyeuse troupe d'adolescents consentit enfin à partir, Eiael et Sirius s'étaient décollés, sans se lâcher pour autant. Hermione soupira comiquement, avant de leur sourire tendrement. Sirius lui avait manqué à elle aussi. Elle se doutait aussi que si Remus et les autres n'avaient pas voulu lui répondre quand elle avait demandé comment ils avaient accompli un tel miracle, c'était que cela avait été plus que dangereux et qu'ils ne voulaient pas les inquiéter.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Sniffle.

- Merci, Hermione. Ça fait du bien de tous vous revoir. Quant à toi, mon petit faon, ne t'inquiète pas, Remus m'a tout raconté de A jusqu'à Z. et pour moi, tu resteras toujours mon filleul adoré. Foi de Maraudeurs ! Bon ! Et si on la faisait cette sortie !

oOo

Manoir de Lord Voldemort, grand hall…

- Bien. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Lord Voldemort ayant retrouvé son apparence « humaine » avait bien l'intention de fêter Noël dignement cette année, surtout que son fils était à ses côtés. Alors, il avait décidé qu'il passerait les fêtes en famille. Et quand on a une famille aussi grande que la sienne, soit son fils et les familles des mangemorts de son cercle intime, il n'y avait pas mieux que l'Allée en folie !

- Alors, roulez bolides !

- Alexander ! C'est quoi encore cette expression à la noix ?

- C'est moldu, papounet. Peux même te dire que c'est Français. On y va ?

Son père soupira et lui fit signe d'avancer dans la zone de transplanage, puisqu'il était si pressé. Draco suivit son ami, puis se fut le tour des autres.

oOo

- Où sommes-nous, Bill ?

- L'Allée en folie ! Rien de mieux pour les fêtes, si tu veux mon avis, Mione.

- En folie ? Ça fait un peu… hum…

- Roh ! Regardez, notre petit loup est tout rouge.

- Oh ! On a des idées perverses, petit ange ?

Eiael et Hermione étaient rouge de honte. Comment pouvaient-ils connaître cette allée de toute façon ? Ils n'avaient pas été élevés dans des familles sorcières, eux ! Et puis, ce n'était pas leur faute si le nom pouvait être mal interprété. Surtout quand on a passé un certain temps avec des jumeaux et deux Serpentards plein d'hormones.

Remus leur adressa un sourire indulgent et leur expliqua que cette allée n'était ouverte que lors des fêtes, telles que Noël ou Pâques, et les grandes occasions. C'était l'un des endroits les plus festifs de l'Angleterre.

oOo

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient dans cette allée et Eiael avait décidé de faire une pause, attendant les autres dans le salon gustatif du glacier-crêpier.

Il sirotait pensivement son chocolat chaud quand quelqu'un posa ses mains sur ses yeux, l'aveuglant.

- Devine qui c'est, petit loup !

- Une voix un peu traînante… Draco.

- Hahaha ! Dans le mille, mon ange. Ah ! Au fait, je ne suis pas venu la dernière fois parce que je voulais vous laisser en famille et…

- Pour faire court, je te présente Alexander, Eiael. On peut s'asseoir ou tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Ah… Euh… Bonjour. Non, non. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. C'est bon.

Et voilà ! C'était reparti pour un tour. Après avoir été gêné par les sous-entendus des jumeaux, c'était au tour de son frère et cet « Alexander ». Ce dernier le dévorait des yeux, mais restait assez correct. Eiael ne savait pas quoi dire et le silence s'installa entre les trois garçons, ce qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Hum… Vous… Tu insinuais, tout à l'heure, que tu aurais dû venir à… Enfin…

- Stresse pas. Je ne vais pas te manger. Ton frère ne me le pardonnerait pas. Mais oui, j'avais ma place à cette réunion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, parce que je suis…

- Alex ! Il n'est pas encore tout à fait près. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait pour son troisième prénom.

- Blaise m'en a parlé un petit peu. Selon lui, ça veut dire que je suis fiancé à un autre homme. Mais où est le rapport ?

- Une chose qui me rassure : tu as gardé ton innocence.

- Miam.

- Alex !

- Euh… Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Si on considère que c'est moi qui t'ai donné ton second nom d'ange… Oui.

- Alexander ! Tu abuses ! Toi et le tact, vraiment…

Eiael n'écoutait plus. Il n'entendait plus ce qui se disait autour de lui. En une réplique, le grand brun avait tout bouleversé chez lui. Alors, c'était lui, son fameux fiancé ? Il n'avait pas l'air méchant et il était loin d'être moche. Mais pourrait-il l'aimer ? Et puis… « _Second nom d'ange_ »… Oui, maintenant, il avait toutes les clés pour comprendre cette fichue prophétie. Ou presque. Il avait bien une petite idée derrière la tête mais elle était un peu saugrenue. # _Bah. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien._ #

- Alexander. Juste une question comme ça. Tu t'entends bien avec Voldemort ?

- Wow ! Quelqu'un qui ose prononcer son pseudo. Rah ! Je suis fier de toi, mon petit ange.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Tu sais, Eiael, les glaces à la pêche sont…

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, Draco. Et, je ne pense PAS avec mon estomac.

- Je pouvais toujours essayer.

- Pour te répondre, mon petit Aniel, heureusement que je m'entends bien avec lui. C'est mon père. Il serait triste qu'on se haïsse, non ?

oOo

Poudlard, bureau du directeur…

Le directeur du collège de sorcellerie jaugeait du regard le chef des aurors et celui des mercenaires qu'il avait contacté. Derrière lui, un rat mort était caché. Le traître avait accompli sa mission en informant Dumbledore que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de sorti avec son fils et ses proches fidèles. Et il en était mort. Tom avait bien joué son coup. Malheureusement pour lui, cet être répugnant avait offert une occasion en or pour se débarrasser des gêneurs.

- Vous avez tout compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Alors, hors de ma vue. Et n'oubliez pas : Eiael Malfoy doit me revenir vivant.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent le bureau directorial et sortirent des limites de Poudlard avant de transplaner auprès de leurs troupes.

Albus Dumbledore sortit, à son tour, de son bureau pour rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre et les poussait au combat. Cependant, il ne fit pas assez attention car il ne remarqua pas le regard à la fois désespéré et colérique d'une tête rousse qui était parvenu à tout entendre et, plus particulièrement, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que le vieux sorcier avait fait à celui qu'il avait considéré comme un petit frère avant d'être embrigadé par le vieux fou lui-même. Lorsque ce dernier avait avoué aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'Eiael Malfoy était Harry Potter, Ron avait fait des recherches et avait finit par comprendre la vérité. Et il ne la pardonnait pas.

Une fois seul dans le bureau, Ron Weasley murmura un sort qui recouvrit tous les tableaux de la pièce et s'enveloppa d'une bulle de silence. Il s'approcha du phénix aux couleurs de feu. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- Bonjour, Fumseck. Je sais qu'il doit être un peu tard pour ça, mais… Il faut que tu m'emmène auprès d'Harry, Hermione et les autres. Je dois les prévenir.

L'oiseau sembla lui adresser un sourire et lui tendit une patte. Ron se sentit tiré en avant et disparut du bureau avec le phénix.

oOo

Allée en folie, salon du glacier-crêpier…

Eiael se leva pour aller payer sa consommation, mais son frère le devança. Il resta donc attendre qu'il revienne à leur table. Son… fiancé… le regardait pensivement. Il avait bien noté que le brun avait été heureux de le voir, mais qu'il aurait préféré aller un peu plus loin et discuter plus longtemps, mais le blond avait bien appuyé sur le fait qu'il devait rejoindre son parrain et son oncle. Draco et Alexander avaient donc cédé.

En sortant du salon, le benjamin prit la direction opposée à celle de ses aînés. Un mauvais pressentiment lui compressait la poitrine. Il se mit à courir et agrippa la cape d'Hermione dès qu'il la vit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler qu'un « pop » se fit entendre et qu'apparaissait, devant eux, un Ronald Weasley un peu échevelé, accroché à Fumseck.

Aucun des deux amis ne savait quoi faire. Sortir leur baguette ? Fuir ? Attendre que leur ancien compagnon parle ? Ron ne leur laissa pas vraiment le choix.

- Je sais que vous ne me faites plus confiance. Mais, je vous en supplie ! Retrouvez les gens qui vous accompagnent et fuyez ! Tous ! Dumbledore arrive avec l'Ordre, une armée d'Aurors et tout un tas de mercenaires. Vous ne devez pas rester ici. Harry ! Cette fois, il fera tout pour que tu ne lui échappe pas. Vous devez partir.

Eiael et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Non, Ron ne s'était pas toujours montré comme un ami parfait, mais là, ils le croyaient. Prenant leur décision, ils empoignèrent Ron et partirent à la recherche des différents membres de leur petite famille. Le phénix les suivait.

À peine une dizaine de minutes après le signal de Ron, le groupe était au complet et des cris commençaient à se faire entendre. C'est ce qui fit réagir le petit blond. Son frère lui avait dit qu'ils étaient venus dans l'allée pour fêter Noël. Tous ensembles et toute la journée. Sa famille. Il venait juste de la retrouver et il allait la perdre avant même de la connaître réellement.

# _Que dois-je faire ? D'un côté, je veux rester avec Sirius et les autres. D'un autre, je ne veux pas laisser tomber ma chance d'avoir une famille. _#

Quelques secondes suivirent sans qu'il ne sache comment agir, alors que les autres tentaient de capter son attention. Brusquement, un louvix prit la place d'Eiael et se mit à courir en direction des cris. Les adultes lui criaient de revenir immédiatement, mais le louveteau ne les écoutait pas. Son courage et sa détermination redoublèrent quand il sentit les siens le suivre.

Il avait compris la prophétie. Rester à savoir s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il savait qu'il devait être complet pour vaincre, et il l'était enfin. Une famille de cœur, ses amis. Le dragon protecteur, son frère. L'héritier conquérant, Alexander. Le chaos des Ténèbres, les Malfoy et leurs proches. Oui, ils étaient tous réunis pour la première fois.

Eiael entendit Ginny pousser un petit cri de stupeur en voyant la bataille qui s'était engagée entre les forces de Dumbledore et celles de Voldemort, que seuls elle et lui pouvaient reconnaître pour l'avoir déjà rencontré sous une apparence similaire.

Le blond reprit forme humaine et dégaina sa baguette, sans attendre. Les autres firent de même et c'est à cet instant que le directeur de Poudlard les vit tous. Il fut un surpris en découvrant Sirius, mais la surprise disparut vite.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qui avons-nous là ? Sirius, je vois qu'ils ont finalement trouvé un moyen pour te sortir de là.

- Vous saviez !

- Bien sûr. Mais quelle utilité de t'en faire sortir. Tu avais joué ton rôle. Oh. Il y a même d'anciens élèves à toi, Severus. Et, bien évidemment, le meilleur pour la fin…

- Silence !

- Voyons, mon petit Eiael, crois-tu être en mesure de me faire taire ? Même en étant Harry POTTER, tu ne pouvais rien contre moi, alors tu penses bien.

Le grondement du loup enragé sortit de la gorge de Remus et Sirius fusillait Dumbledore du regard. Eiael tourna la tête vers les Malfoy et les autres mangemorts. Ils étaient, tous, étonnés. C'était compréhensif. Il vit aussi le regard blessé de ses parents, mais il l'interpréta mal.

Il leva sa baguette en direction de ce vieux sorcier fou qui l'avait privé de tout. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, les siens se regrouper autour de lui et faire de même en visant ceux qui accompagnaient Dumbledore. Fini l'anonymat et la passivité. Une nouvelle page avait été tournée et ils en réécriraient l'histoire. Ensemble. Le premier sort fusa et évita de peu George. Ce fut le signal.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre peut paraître un peu rapide, mais Eiael ne prendra pleinenment conscience du fait qu'Alex est son fiancé que dans le dixième ou onzième chapitre. Ces chapitres seront plus riches que les précédents.

Je sais aussi que Noël est loin devant nous ( ou derrière, ça dépent comment vous fonctionnez ), mais je voulais à tout pris faire revenir Sirius et j'avais écri ce chapitre en hiver, donc...

j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu. Ah ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier mais j'ai eu un problème avec l'ordinateur. Sorry. J'ai dû attendre que mon frère le remette en état... Je m'excuce donc pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas envoyé de réponses. Je vous remercies et suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus directement.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez en début de semaine prochaine.

1 - parce qu'il n'est pas totalement fini ( même si je sais que je l'aurai terminé avant vendredi, mais il y a des petits points que j'aimerais reprencre... Trop pointilleuse... )

2 - ma béta est overbookée ( entre ses répétitions et concerts. ) en ce moment. Je ne l'ai presque pas vue sur internet en deux semaines !

donc, je ne peux rien vous garantir pour la semaine prochaine. Sauf, si vous voulez que je poste la première partie du chapitre qui, elle, est corrigée. A vous de voir.

voilà, j'ai terminé.

zib

dodo


	9. quand tout s'emballe complet

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme je vous l'avais dit, voici le chapitre 9 complet. Pour ceux et celles qui avaient déjà lu le début, j'ai mis la première phrase de la suite en gras pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Quand tout s'emballe.**

* * *

Pansy fatiguait. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que la lutte s'était engagée. Et pourtant, elle se doutait que cela faisait moins d'une heure que le combat avait commencé.En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, tout en lançant un sort cuisant à un auror, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus aucun passant et elle remercia mentalement celui qui avait dégagé la place.

Blaise et Ginny étaient dos à dos et jetaient sort sur sort. Un observateur extérieur aurait dit qu'ils dansaient. Une danse mortelle, certes, mais pleine de grâce.

Eiael se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il n'avait pas voulu que son identité soit connue de tous, surtout pas ainsi. Que devaient penser ses parents ? Et Voldemort ? Il ne savait déjà pas comment agir en tant qu'Eiael Malfoy en leur présence, mais à présent qu'ils savaient qu'il avait été Harry Potter… Ils allaient certainement le rejeter. Finalement, il était peut-être destiné à ne pas connaître une vie en famille.

_« Famille de cœur… »_

Tout en se défendant, le petit blond entendit une voix lointaine résonner dans sa tête. Que pensait-il ! Bien sûr qu'il avait une famille. Cette dernière se battait à ses côtés et l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, avec son passé. C'était une famille hétéroclite, mais une famille quand même. Il sentait leur chaleur autour de lui. Il pouvait même y ajouter Draco puisqu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, alors qu'il savait la vérité depuis sa première lettre. Cela le fit redoubler d'ardeur et certains de ses opposants s'en mordirent les doigts.

Soudain un cri les firent tous tourner la tête.

En voyant leur professeur de métamorphose tomber en arrière, Hermione et Pansy se précipitèrent vers elle, Théo et Neville se placèrent entre elles et celui qui avait attaqué, les autres ne savaient que faire et observaient la scène… Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas affecté par ce qui se passait et, en voyant cela, Molly Weasley n'y tînt plus.

- Comment avez-vous pu, Albus ? Minerva… Ce coup aurait pu être mortel…

- Elle l'a esquivé. Je ne vois donc pas où est le problème.

- VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS ? VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE NOUS ? ET SI ELLE NE L'AVAIT PAS ÉVITÉ, HEIN ?

- Calmez-vous, jeune Weasley. Vos jérémiades me fatiguent. Quant à toi, Harry, si tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait de blessés supplémentaires, suis-moi bien gentiment.

Nombreux sont ceux qui, après avoir entendu ces quelques mots, regardèrent le directeur de Poudlard comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Certains des mangemorts avaient même été surpris par le ton employé ; après tout, si ce garçon était véritablement Potter, Dumbledore ne devrait-il pas se montrer plus… Gentil ?

De son côté, Alexander était à la fois furieux et curieux. Il ne supportait que moyennement l'idée que quelqu'un s'adresse à son petit fiancé de la sorte et, surtout, ose le menacer. Cependant, si Eiael avait gardé des traces de sa vie passée, la suite promettait d'être intéressante. Le brun allait juste devoir veiller à ce que son père et ses fidèles restent calmes, voire qu'ils viennent en aide à ce drôle de groupe.

Comme tout le monde, il attendait la réaction de son petit ange car tous savaient que c'est ce qui déterminerait la fin de cette histoire.

Conscient d'être le centre d'attention ( _une fois n'est pas coutume _), Eiael se tourna vers ses amis, faisant dos au danger. Un sourire aussi tendre que triste apparut sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se tourne face à un Dumbledore sûr de sa victoire. Tandis qu'il faisait un petit pas en avant, sous les yeux incrédules de ses parents, il sentit que ses compagnons prenaient place comme ils l'avaient travaillé durant les multiples entraînements. Cela leur était devenu tellement naturel que personne ne fit attention à eux, trop concentrés sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Ce dernier s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que trois mètres qui le séparaient du vieux sorcier. Il était temps de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade qui avait déjà trop duré. Alors, il releva la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, déterminé. Il avait pensé qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de pratiquer ce sort mais, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

- Navré, Directeur, mais cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Vous avez eu votre chance, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Et pour terminer, vous avez trahi ma confiance et vous vous êtes joué de mes amis et de moi. Une fois de trop…

- Quoi ? Voyons, Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux. Réfléchis un peu. Je suis d'accord de faire en sorte que les sanctions contre tes amis ne soient pas trop lourdes, mais pour cela il faut que tu accepte**s** de me suivre, mon garçon. Et puis, que peuvent faire des enfants et une petite poignée d'adultes contre des aurors et des mangemorts ?

- Mes mangemorts ne les attaqueront pas.

- Allons, Tom ! Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous savons très bien que tu ne…

- Vous en avez ma parole, jeunes gens. En contrepartie, je souhaiterais que nous puissions nous voir et discuter lorsque tout sera fini.

- Bien. Je vous en remercie et j'accepte votre… proposition d'entrevue…

Le petit Malfoy était un peu choqué par ce qui venait de se passer et ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait accepté de parler, civilement, avec Voldemort ! Enfin, ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice face à l'assurance de ne pas être attaqué des deux côtés. De plus, tonton Tommy, comme l'appelait les jumeaux, avait fait le premier pas en avant, c'était à lui de faire en sorte que tout ce passe correctement.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, fulminait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux deux personnes qu'il avait le plus eu envie de contrôler et qui lui avaient échappé. Sur un coup de rage, il envoya un sort cuisant à son jeune adversaire qui ne le regardait plus. Malheureusement pour lui, son attaque ne toucha jamais sa cible, déviée par Neville qui avait vu le coup venir.

- Je crois que vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort, professeur Dumbledore.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Nev ! On ne s'en prend pas à l'un d'entre nous sans en payer le prix. Or, voyez-vous, nous avons profité d'un petit moment d'inattention de votre part pour vous remettre des baguettes de notre cru. Non, non. Ne nous remerciez pas, on le fait de bon cœur. Mais, si vous le voulez, vous pourrez toujours passer à notre boutique de farces et attrapes pour en trouver d'autres.

- Et pour mêler l'utile à l'agréable, je vous propose de goûter à quelques vieux sortilèges que nous avons pu trouver dans la bibliothèque des Potter. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- WOW ! Super idée, Hermione !

- Les enfants, calmez-vous, sinon nous y serons encore demain matin. Et puis… Je crois que vous nous les avez un peu traumatisés ou énervés, je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Mais… Remus ! On ne fait que discuter, gentiment, de ce qu'on pourrait faire. C'est tout.

Le lycanthrope les regarda, blasé. Il pensait qu'on ne pourrait jamais faire pire que James et Sirius, mais ces garnements s'étaient évertués à lui prouver le contraire. Réunir des membres de différentes maisons, surtout ceux de Serpentard et Gryffondor, promettait d'être explosif. Remus se demandait qui seront les plus à plaindre une fois ce bazar terminé, leurs actuels opposants ou les familles de ces petits monstres.

Il soupira et jeta un petit coup d'œil aux autres adultes du groupe. Ils étaient tous prêts, même si certains n'aimaient pas trop cette solution. Lupin hocha donc, discrètement, la tête pour signifier son accord aux jeunes. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, Dumbledore et ses hommes étaient plus nombreux.

oOo

Lord Voldemort attendait, curieux, la suite des évènements. Il avait suffisamment de fois combattu le jeune Potter pour savoir qu'il mijotait quelque chose dont le directeur de Poudlard se souviendrait toute sa vie, qu'il espérait plus très longue.

- Ne me dis pas que…

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais le Lord avait très bien entendu ce que son voisin avait prononcé et, il l'avouait, un mauvais pressentiment commençait à s'insinuer en lui en voyant son fils aussi tendu et sérieux.

En sentant le regard de son père posé sur lui, Alex lui fit un pâle sourire. Il pensait avoir deviné ce que son fiancé et ses amis s'apprêtaient à faire et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Ils allaient puiser au cœur même de leur magie. Et, même s'il souhaitait se tromper, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Draco, quant à lui, avait vu son ami d'enfance se tendre et avait aussi noté les petits déplacements que les amis d'Eiael avaient faits depuis le début de cette drôle de conversation. Il priait… Oui, il priait, lui, Draco Malfoy, pour que son petit frère ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. Qu'importe si on venait à se moquer de lui, il voulait, au moins une fois, connaître cette sensation d'avoir Eiael dans ses bras, pouvoir détailler son visage endormi, rire avec lui… Il ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois. L'adolescent souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir voir sa famille unie et heureuse, comme à la naissance de son cadet. En portant son regard sur ses parents, il était visible que la nouvelle les avait choqués, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Étaient-ils retournés par le fait qu'Eiael ait été Harry ou par le fait que Dumbledore l'avait caché sous ces traits aussi longtemps ? Ou, dernière hypothèse, pour le mépris qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes témoigné au jeune Gryffondor à chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontré ?

Le couple Malfoy fixaient toujours leur plus jeune fils. Ils ne pouvaient que croire ce que venaitde dire le vieux sénile puisque l'attitude d'Eiael ne le démentait nullement ; au contraire, elle criait que tout cela n'était que pure vérité. De plus, placer Eiael chez les Potter était certainement la meilleure idée que Dumbledore avait eu pour leur cacher l'enfant. Après tout, les deux familles étant ennemies et les Potter étant connu comme de fervents défenseurs de la justice, jamais ils ne seraient allés le chercher dans un tel endroit.

Lucius était aussi stupéfait qu'il était furieux. Le directeur de Poudlard les avai**t** tous manipulés depuis le début. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout rejeter sur Dumbledore, lui aussi était coupable. Coupable d'avoir blessé son enfant autant physiquement que moralement. Par Merlin, il avait même tenté de le tuer ! Il n'était pas digne de son titre de père…

Narcissa n'était pas loin d'avoir le même chemin de pensée, mais un détail la perturbait. Si son bébé n'était autre que le Survivant, cela voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa propre famille s'en étaient pris à lui. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu le reconnaître ? Car l'illusion de Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu interagir sur l'instinct parental ou fraternel. Bien que Draco n'avait jamais porté autant d'intérêt à quelqu'un qu'à Harry. Et… Par tous les saints ! Si elle se souvenait bien, son aîné ne lui avait-il pas dit que la famille d'accueil… Les Durseil… Dursley, si elle se souvenait bien… Ne lui avait-il pas dit que le dernier des Potter n'était pas convenablement traité par sa famille moldue et qu'il ignorait jusqu'à sa condition de sorcier avant d'entrer à Poudlard ? Son tout petit avait souffert toutes ces années et personne n'était intervenu, sinon la jeune Granger et la famille Weasley. Dire que c'était une famille qu'ils méprisaient qui avait su s'occuper de lui alors qu'eux n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider, au contraire.

oOo

Parmi les personnes se trouvant derrière Albus Dumbledore, certaines commençaient à se poser sérieusement des questions. Après tout, le directeur avait attaqué une vieille femme qui avait été son alliée sans que cela soit justifié et il n'avait pas hésité à appeler le jeune garçon, qui avait tout d'un Malfoy, Harry Potter. Leur leader était-il devenu sénile ? Avait-il perdu la raison ?

Pour Molly Weasley, il y avait plus que cela. Malheureusement, il lui manquait la pièce maîtresse du puzzle qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre la décision de ses enfants et la disparition d'Harry. Elle avait déjà commencé à remettre les idées du directeur en question, et ce qui venait de se passer avec Minerva prouvait qu'elle avait bien fait. Après tout, Minerva et Remus étaient des personnes dignes de confiance et ils étaient suffisamment sages pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Madame Weasley en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le jeune garçon, qui semblait bien être un membre de la famille Malfoy, prit la parole alors que certains de ses amis murmuraient, concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Navré, Dumbledore. Mais ça fait déjà un moment que je me suis promis de ne plus plier devant vous. Et, une nouvelle fois, la chance me sourit puisque les mangemorts ne nous attaqueront pas, comme l'a promis Voldemort, mais aussi parce que mes amis et moi arrivons à la fin de notre entraînement. Vous avez été trop confiant en vos propres capacités, mais le temps où vous étiez en pleine possession de vos capacités est terminé. Nous nous doutons bien que vous devez, certainement, avoir plus de connaissances que nous sur la magie ou l'art du combat, mais nous avons, de notre côté, l'avantage physique et le savoir que nous ont apporté nos professeurs et les livres de la bibliothèque des Potter.

- Vraiment, Harry ? Pensez-vous _vraiment _que vous, des enfants, pouvez tenter quoique ce soit contre moi ? Voyons, soyez raisonnables, mes petits.

- Nous verrons bien ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Au moins, je vous aurai mis en garde.

- C'est digne d'un Gryffondor, mon enfant. Mais ton courage ne sera pas suffisant. Regarde le nombre d'aurors surentraînés qui sont avec moi et les peu de personnes qui sont de ton côté. Même si Tom n'intervient pas, vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Cherchez-vous à gagner du temps avec toutes ces belles paroles, directeur ? Auriez-vous peur de nous ?

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Je me suis montré bien trop clément envers tes amis et toi, Harry ! Vous voulez vous battre ? Bien ! Mais vous crierez « grâce »en moins de vingt minutes.

Eiael esquissa un petit sourire avant de retourner auprès de ses amis. Dumbledore pouvait aboyer autant qu'il le voulait, mais le blondinet n'avait pas du tout l'attention de le lui laisser la partie facile. Le vieux fou allait s'en mordre les doigts !** De plus, cette petite discussion avait permis aux autres de se concentrer sur le cœur de leur magie et ils étaient donc prêts pour l'incantation.**

Le dernier des Malfoy adressa un léger signe de tête à son amie de toujours, Hermione. Cette dernière lui fit un large sourire et avança, attirant ainsi le regard de tous sur elle plutôt que sur Eiael. Le seul à avoir vu l'échange et à ne rien comprendre de ce qui se passait était Ron.

Avant de commencer son explication pour ceux qui ignoraient ce qui se préparait, Hermione regarda longuement chacun des membres de ce groupe hétéroclite qui avait été sa famille ces derniers mois. Des regards confiants et quelques sourires lui répondirent, même si une légère tension régnait. Heureusement qu'Eiael n'avait plus besoin d'autant de temps qu'eux pour se préparer. La jeune sorcière soupira. Elle n'avait jamais pensé devoir vraiment utiliser ce sort, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

- Gentils comme nous sommes, nous avons décidé qu'il n'était pas très fair-play de ne pas vous avertir du sort que nous avons l'intention d'exécuter, mais l'idée de ne plus avoir d'effet de surprise ne convenant à tout le monde… Bref, je vais juste éclairer un peu votre lanterne, comme ça personne ne sera lésé. L'incantation que nous avons découverte est difficile à pratiquer, mais nous nous sommes suffisamment entraînés pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Le livre qui en parlait est très ancien ; c'est donc un sortilège peu courant et, selon moi, seuls certains membres de grandes familles de Sang Pur peuvent encore la connaître. Cependant, en approfondissant, nous avons appris que même ceux qui n'étaient pas de haute naissance étaient aptes à le pratiquer puisque tout ce qu'il demande c'est une grande concentration et une foi totale en sa propre magie.

En regardant les personnes qui lui faisaient face, Hermione se rendit compte que ses explications n'avaient servi à rien. Étaient-elles trop vagues ou personne ne voyait où elle voulait en venir ? Mais, Merlin, qu'il était comique de voir Dumbledore avec une telle tête d'ahuri ! Le pauvre n'allait pas s'en remettre quand il verrait Goh lui tomber sur le poil.

- Bien, je crois qu'une petite démonstration sera plus parlante, non ?

La jeune sorcière venait de lancer le signal. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

De leur côté, les aurors et une partie de l'Ordre du phénix ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout d'abord, certains de leurs membres s'étaient écartés du groupe, montrant clairement qu'ils refusaient de participer en quoi que ce soit à ce qui allait suivre, et le fait de voir la peur se peindre progressivement sur les traits de leur leader ne les rassurait nullement.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, doutait sérieusement de pouvoir sortir indemne de ce combat car il était presque certain d'avoir reconnu l'incantation que ses opposants étaient en train de réciter. Bien sûr, il pouvait, il espérait même, s'être trompé puisque les voix étaient mêlées aux autres et n'étaient pas plus hautes qu'un murmure. Le vieux sorcier tentait de se raisonner calmement ; après tout, des enfants et des sorciers moyens ne pouvaient pas pratiquer une telle magie alors que lui-même n'y était jamais parvenu. Certes, Sirius étant le descendant d'une grande et ancienne famille, il était normal qu'il connaisse l'existence de ce sort, mais de là à être capable de lui donner vie… Impossible. C'était du pur délire, mais il allait en profiter.

Le directeur de Poudlard décida donc de ne donner aucun ordre pour le moment. Inutile de fatiguer ses troupes si les mioches lui facilitaient le travail. S'il ne faisait pas fausse route, le sort qu'ils tentaient de faire allait utiliser leurs réserves magiques, et ils se seront épuisés pour rien étant donné que ce sort serait un échec. Après, il n'aurait plus qu'à ordonner à ses hommes de capturer tout ce beau petit monde. Il n'aurait même pas à se salir les mains. Parfait.

C'est donc avec un sourire plus confiant qu'au début qu'Albus croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit, malgré la tension de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Du côté du Lord noir, beaucoup observaient la scène d'un œil perplexe et seuls les Sangs Purs avaient compris ce qui allait se jouer devant eux, car ils avaient reconnu les picotements qui parcourraient leur corps depuis un certain temps déjà et, grâce aux connaissances qui se transmettaient de génération en génération, ils leur avaient été facile de comprendre. Mais comment ces enfants et ces quelques adultes pouvaient espérer réussir ce que même leurs grands ancêtres n'avaient plus osé utiliser. C'était du suicide, surtout que lors d'un combat il est préférable de garder un maximum de ses forces de son côté.

La famille Malfoy, Severus, Voldemort et son fils faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient tout saisi, mais leurs réactions étaient bien différentes, allant de l'angoisse la plus profonde à l'assurance paisible.

Il était évident que les parents d'Eiael se rongeaient les sangs pour leur benjamin. N'importe quel spectateur pouvait voir l'inquiétude, voire la frayeur sur le visage habituellement froid de Narcissa. La belle femme n'avait pas oublié que l'un de ses grand-père était mort, vidé de sa magie, en ayant voulu tester ce sortilège ancestral. Par tous les saints, n'avait-elle pas suffisamment souffert en perdant son petit ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle punition ?

Le mari de la sorcière blonde était aussi inquiet qu'il était en colère. Il savait très bien que l'application de ce sort pouvait avoir de mortelles répercutions sur le sorcier s'il n'était pas parfaitement maîtrisé. Son fils savait-il cela ? Et si oui, pourquoi avoir pris une telle décision ? Ceux avec qui Eiael avait habité durant les derniers mois étaient-ils aussi idiots les uns que les autres pour laisser des enfants faire cela ? Pire ! Ils semblaient les encourager en faisant de même. Mais le plus coupable de tous était ce méprisable vieillard ! Comment osait-il sourire alors qu'il devait savoir ce qui se risquait de se passer ? Tout cela était de sa faute et Lucius se jura que Dumbledore lui payerait tout le mal qu'il avait fait à sa famille.

De son côté, Draco ne savait que penser. Eiael était-il tombé sur la tête ou était-ce son complexe du Survivant qui pointait le bout de son nez ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de foncer tête la première et Harry Potter avait toujours agit ainsi, ce qui n'était guère rassurant pour le blond. Harry avait toujours été à la frontière entre être courageux ou être suicidaire. Et ça, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais supporter alors qu'à cette époque Potter était son rival et non son frère. Enfin… Il penserait à tout ça plus tard, à tête reposée ; il y avait plus urgent. Comment empêcher cette tête de mule de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et le protéger de l'énormité qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Ses parents le réprimanderaient peut-être mais c'était son rôle de grand frère et il était prêt à beaucoup pour qu'Eiael soit en sécurité.

Severus maudissait le petit dans son fort intérieur. L'enfant, qu'il soit un Potter ou un Malfoy, ne changerait jamais et il avait décidé de le faire tourner chèvre avec tous ses coups foireux ! Cependant, le professeur de potion pensait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter, mais ça le l'empêchait pas de se faire du soucis pour autant, car en y réfléchissant bien Eiael avait déjà eu de nombreux problèmes et sa vie avait toujours été mise en jeu. Il avait donc gagné de l'expérience et des réflexes, sans compter son insupportable chance et le fait que deux des anciens Maraudeurs étaient, en ce moment même, à ses côtés.

Alexander, quant à lui, était tout sourire, même si intérieurement il était assez inquiet. Son père lui avait déjà parlé, dans certaines de ses lettres, de l'héritier Potter et il avait tout de suite compris que si cet enfant pouvait causer du soucis à son père c'est qu'il était vraiment très fort. Par conséquent, ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment de voir qu'Eiael avait misé la victoire sur ce genre de sortilège et il était presque sûr qu'il le réussirait avec brio. Cependant, il se demandait quel en serait le prix… Son père grognerait de dépit s'il l'entendait… Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Déjà bébé, Eiael le faisait fondre quand il tendait les bras vers lui avec un grand sourire à rendre gaga Satan lui-même, alors même s'il admettait qu'il y avait encore du chemin pour qu'ils puissent vraiment se connaître tous les deux, il savait qu'il tenait trop au plus jeune pour ne pas s'inquiéter dans pareille situation. Après tout, c'était tout de même un sort de haut niveau et il avait mis plusieurs mois pour le contrôler sans s'évanouir juste après… Et il pensait être plus résistant que le petit blond, du moins physiquement.

Le plus serein de tous était, bien sûr, le seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Il savait ce dont le gamin était capable pour avoir dû l'affronter à plusieurs reprises. Et si, comme il le pensait, le plus jeune des Malfoy réalisait son sort sans problème, alors il pouvait respirer plus librement en sachant que les quelques paroles qu'ils avaient échangées plus tôt lui éviteraient de se retrouver face à la baguette du jeune sorcier. Il n'était pas fou non plus ! Mais il tenait à son image et donc garderait tout cela pour lui et lui seul.

La seule chose qui le tracassait un peu c'était de ne pas savoir dans quel état Eiael avait l'intention de laisser Dumbledore. Il ne fallait pas que le vieux fou soit trop amoché, car Voldemort avait bien l'intention de se défouler dessus avant de s'en débarrasser.

Lord Voldemort fut tiré des ses rêves où le barbu subissait mille et une tortures par deux petits cris qui mêlés aussi bien effroi que soulagement. En cherchant d'où provenaient ces bruits qui l'avaient perturbé dans ses chimères, le mage crut un instant qu'il y avait un problème : deux femmes totalement opposées, selon lui, avaient exactement la même expression. En effet, Molly Weasley et Narcissa Malfoy, en plus de regarder dans la même direction l'une que l'autre, avaient porté leurs mains à leur visage, prête à en recouvrir leurs yeux s'il le fallait, et pouvaient déceler toute l'inquiétude et la fierté qu'elles éprouvaient devant ce qu'elles voyaient. Le mage noir tourna donc son regard dans la direction de ce qui intéressait les deux femmes. Ce qu'il y vit aurait pu lui faire tomber se baguette, s'il ne la tenait pas fermement.

oOo

On entendait, parmi les hommes de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, des murmures et la peur se faisait ressentir chez certains, bien que d'autres se moquaient de ces gamins et de leur sort qu'ils pensaient n'âtre qu'un tour de métamorphose. Plusieurs grognements et autres bruits menaçants calmèrent tout le monde et rétablirent le silence dans les rangs adversaires.

Ces grognements bestiaux provenaient de différents animaux qui étaient apparus aux côtés de chacun des membres de la famille de cœur d'Eiael. Sans surprise, pour Severus qui l'avait déjà rencontré, Goh se tenait majestueux devant son jeune maître et ses ailes semblaient vouloir lui servir de bouclier. Il montrait les crocs et grattait le sol de ses griffes, terrifiant ainsi bon nombres des hommes du ministère. Dumbledore était plus qu'impressionné, mais il préférait agir comme si de rien n'était ; le fauve avait l'air dangereux, cependant tout cela pouvait n'être qu'apparence. Ce qui l'intriguait davantage était cette drôle de petite fée assisse sur l'épaule du garçon.

oOo

Eiael, qui avait bien noté le regard insistant du directeur sur Sylis, sourit. Il avait bien fait d'accepter que l'un des petits gardiens de la maison l'accompagne, ils pourraient ainsi récupérer plus vite leur énergie magique malgré le sort laborieux qu'ils venaient tous de lancer. Enfin, si le vieil homme ne s'intéressait qu'à Sylis, il allait le regretter. Goh était plus dangereux qu'il ne semblait le croire et il en allait de même pour les animaux gardiens de ses amis.

- Mais… Comment ?

Le petit blond tourna sa tête dans la direction de Madame Weasley, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. La femme avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle refusait de combattre ses enfants, Hermione et Eiael, alors peut-être qu'un membre de l'Ordre l'avait prise en otage. Mais l'inquiétude fut de courte durée, la mère de ses amis était sauve et son doigt pointé dans leur direction indiquait très bien ce qui lui avait fait pousser une telle exclamation.

- Impossible. C'est impossible… Seul l'héritier en titre et en cœur d'une famille de noble lignée magique peut invoquer un gardien protecteur… Seules les très anciennes familles ont ce savoir et… Et il n'y a que les familles qui existaient déjà à l'époque où cette pratique a été créée qui peuvent donner vie à…

- Calmez-vous, Madame Weasley. S'il vous plaît.

- Harry…

- Non, plus vraiment. Appelez-moi Eiael, d'accord ?

L'adolescent lui offrit un pâle sourire. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir bouleversé cette femme qui avait toujours été chaleureuse, voire même maternelle, avec lui. Sa disparition, celle d'Hermione, suivies de celles de presque tous ses enfants… Cela avait dû être un véritable enfer pour Molly. Alors, il pouvait bien essayer de la rassurer un petit peu, non ? Les siens le comprendraient et les autres… Il s'en fichait pour le moment et, en cas de problème, les gardiens les protègeraient.

- Nous savons tout cela, Madame Weasley, mais vous n'avez pas a vous inquiéter. Nous savons ce que nous faisons. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maman. Tu peux croire ce qu'il te dit.

- Ginny…

- On sait que ça peut paraître bizarre pour certains,…

- Mais faut croire que la présence de petits serpents tout mignons, tout perdus …

- A fait du bien à nos cerveaux de preux chevaliers.

- J'aurais tendance à dire « à vos muscles de Griffons foncent dedans ».

- Théo, mon petit Théodore ?

- Hum ?

- Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas subir les foudres des magnifiques, grandioses, géniaux jumeaux Weasley.

Eiael et Ginny se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens. Si Théo et les jumeaux se mêlaient à la conversation, ça allait vite dégénérer et ils ne seraient pas sortis de l'auberge. Ils décidèrent donc de rejoindre la femme rousse pour tout lui expliquer.

Après avoir informé Remus de ce dont-ils avaient l'intention de faire, les deux jeunes sorciers s'approchèrent de la mère de Ron et Ginny. Mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'atteindre, les yeux de cette dernière s'agrandirent d'effroi et les deux adolescents furent projetés au sol. Dès que le poids qui les maintenait à terre les libéra, ils se relevèrent, baguette à la main, pour constater que Dumbledore était aux prises avec une panthère noire et un grand loup gris, les protecteurs de Blaize et Remus, et que Goh et Molly Weasley se tenaient devant eux, l'air aussi furieux l'un que l'autre et prêts à en découdre avec ceux qui auraient l'audace de les approcher.

Le blond soupira et serra la main de Ginny. Le combat reprenait. Il s'en voulait déjà pour les dégâts humains qu'ils allaient causer mais il ne les empêcherait pas. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, il le payerait.

- Allons-y, Ginny. On ne va pas laisser tout le boulot aux autres. Syllis, je compte sur toi pour que personne ne tombe de fatigue avant la fin des combats, d'accord.

- Ouais, ouais. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Vous occupez pas de ça.

- Goh, on y va !

- Yes ! Depuis le temps que je voulais goûter du Dumby au citron !

Le fauve ailé se jeta dans la mêlée, suivi par une lionne à la robe flamboyante et laissant derrière lui deux jeunes sorciers qui ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de sa dernière réplique si ce n'est que le directeur de Poudlard avait tout intérêt à éviter de trop asticoter Goh. Le gardien de la famille Potter et celui de Ginny allaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils tuent le vieux fou tout de suite, Eiael voulait le faire répondre de ses crimes.

* * *

Voilà. Un chapitre de plus.

Vous l'aurez donc compris, le massacre de Dumbledore & Cie ne se fera qu'au prochain chapitre ( quoique Dumby doit être pas mal amoché avec deux gardiens sur le dos ).

Je sais que vous allez attendre le chapitre suivant du coup, mais je ne sais pas quand il sera terminé. Je vais le commencer lundi mais étant donné que je vais à la Japan expo, que je travailles pour Brest 2008 et que j'ai des heures de conduites, je ne sais pas quand je l'aurai terminé.

Je vais faire de mon mieux ( je compte déjà l'avancé durant la Japan ), mais je ne peux pas vous donner de dates précises. Je peux juste vous garantir que il sera prêt pour la fin juillet au plus tard.

sur ce, je vous laisse.

Zib

dodo


	10. libération

**Chapitre 10**

**Libération.**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy observait, impuissante, la bataille qui avait repris. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire à supporter entre savoir que son plus jeune fils se battait ou ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le leur ayant interdit.

Ses yeux azur se posèrent alors sur une autre personne qui semblait souffrir autant qu'elle de cette situation. En effet, le visage de Molly Weasley reflétait la même douleur sourde qui lui vrillait la poitrine. Jamais Narcissa avait pensé pouvoir se rapprocher de cette femme, pourtant Eiael venait de faire changer les choses, même s'il faudrait encore un peu de temps avant de vraiment pouvoir parler d'un lien quelconque entre les deux femmes.

Lucius quant à lui, savait bien que Lord Voldemort n'interférait pas, quoi qu'il en dirait. Après tout, si le Maître voulait gagner la confiance d'Eiael, sa méthode n'était pas mauvaise. Montrer qu'il pouvait tenir parole et qu'il n'interviendrait pas dans un conflit que le jeune Malfoy considérait comme sien.

Cependant, même s'il approuvait la méthode et était fier des compétences de son cadet, le patriarche des Malfoy acceptait difficilement cette passivité forcée. Jusqu'à présent, être spectateur ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Mais là, c'était l'un de ses enfants, la chair de sa chair, qui tenait le rôle principal et cela suffisait pour que son corps soit aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc et ses mains crispées sur la canne qui renfermait sa baguette.

- Tu devrais te calmer, cela te permettra de mieux faire fonctionner tes neurones et tu te rendrais enfin compte que ton fils a autant de chance de s'en sortir vainqueur que ces idiots du ministère, voire plus.

Severus. Décidemment son vieil ami lui était indispensable et toujours aussi… terre-à-terre. Mais, il savait que le brun avait raison. Lucius s'exhorta alors au calme afin de retrouver cet esprit froid qui lui avait permis de conseiller Lord Voldemort à plusieurs reprises. Sa logique de stratège reprit donc le pas sur ses émotions. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son cadet.

Le maître de potion, de son côté, ressentait une certaine fierté en observant ce qu'étaient devenus l'insupportable Potter et toute sa troupe. Le gamin avait réussi où tous les autres avaient échoué, il avait uni les maisons. Bon, il ne l'avait pas fait dans les règles, c'est-à-dire à Poudlard, mais c'était une habitude chez lui de ne jamais rien faire comme n s'attendrait à ce que cela soit.

Ajouter à cela qu'Eiael avait gagné le respect du Lord et qu'il avait totalement dégelé ses parents. En parlant de ces derniers, Severus était heureux de constater que Lucius pouvait à nouveau penser avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec son cœur. Pas que ses sentiments pour son fils lui fassent défaut mais, au moins, l'aristocrate se rendrait enfin compte qu'Eiael n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse.

Cependant, le professeur se demandait depuis quand le jeune garçon ne fonçait plus tête baissée et prenait le temps d'établir des tactiques de combats. Selon lui, le petit était loin d'être bête, même s'il portait le nom des Potter, alors c'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais pas pris le temps de penser à tête reposée.

oOo

Alexander était aussi fier qu'un paon devant les prodiges dont était capable son petit ange. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir assister à un tel spectacle même si, comme son père, il en avait rêvé. Dumby le Gâteux se prenait la raclée de sa vie ! Mémorable ! Dès qu'il rentrerait au manoir, il mettrait les souvenirs de cette journée dans sa pensine afin d'être certain de ne pas l'oublier.

Ce doux instant lui procurait un bien fou. Une agréable sensation lui parcourrait tout le corps, le réchauffant de l'intérieur, lorsqu'il voyait le directeur de Poudlard et ses sbires se faire attaquer de tous les côtés que ce soit par les gardiens ou par des rafales de vilains sorts. Malgré tout, le citronné et ses toutous n'étaient pas en reste et offraient leur lot de blessures aux jeunes gens qui leur faisaient face.

En effet l'Allée en Folie, évacuée de ses habitants, s'était vue transformée en un champ de bataille. Certes, les combats ne tournaient pas en une vulgaire boucherie, mais plus un seul combattant ne retenait ses coups. Les plus jeunes étaient pris dans le feu de l'action et l'euphorie d'avoir réussi leur incantation, et les plus âgés n'étaient plus tiraillés par le doute et la culpabilité d'avoir à blesser des adolescents.

Cette bataille n'en demeurait pas moins inégale puisque l'Ordre du Phénix et leurs alliés étaient numériquement supérieurs au groupe formé par le cadet Malfoy. Cependant, la présence des gardiens aidaient bien ces derniers et l'écart commençait à fondre comme neige au soleil sous les coups des griffes, des sabots et des crocs de ces créatures magiques.

oOo

Sirius et Remus étaient aux prises avec Maugrey et quelques membres de son escadron d'élite. En voyant les deux maraudeurs, tous pouvaient ressentir à quel point ces deux hommes étaient unis. Leurs gardiens, un grand loup gris et un cerbère à la robe noire, combattaient à leurs côtés.

Face à un tel quatuor, la poignée d'hommes qui les encerclaient fût vite dépassée par les événements. Les aurors se retrouvèrent alors entravés par des liens magiques et n'échappèrent pas à quelques blessures supplémentaires ainsi qu'à la confiscation de leur baguette.

Malgré tout, les sorciers du ministère ne pouvaient taire leur fascination devant ces deux complices.

oOo

À l'opposé, Fol'Œil était dans une rage noire car il savait que Dumbledore n'allait pas tarder à être vaincu par ces mioches si cela continuait plus longtemps et, par conséquent, lui aussi ferait parti du clan des perdants. Et cela, il en était hors de question.

Le directeur et lui s'étaient toujours battus pour le bien de la communauté sorcière et c'était ainsi qu'on les remerciait ! Non, il ferait en sorte que ça ne se finisse pas de la sorte.

Bien sûr, lorsque son honorable ami lui avait fait part de l'enlèvement du nouveau né Malfoy, il n'avait pas vraiment été des plus ravis. Cependant, la mention d'une prophétie lui avait fait considérer les choses sous un autre angle.

À cela s'ajoutait le fait, non négligeable, qu'ils avaient évité au petit de grandir dans le milieu des Mangemorts et donc d'en devenir un à son tour. Et s'ils se projetaient davantage dans l'avenir, ils lui épargneraient le destin de tout bon laquais au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom : Azkaban. Le morveux devrait leur en être reconnaissant au lieu de se rebeller. Albus aurait dû se montrer moins conciliant envers le mioche.

_Les enfants de nos jours… ! __Donnez__-leur la main et ils vous bouffent tout le bras ! Une belle brochette d'ingrats ! Je l'avais pourtant dit : vigilance constante ! Si seulement Albus m'avait écouté…_

Le plan d'origine était d'une simplicité enfantine, pourtant. Le directeur allait cacher le bambin au sein de la famille Potter et il mettrait sur pied une nouvelle prophétie pour leurrer tout le monde, en particulier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi, le ménage serait effectué sans qu'ils aient à se salir les mains et Voldemort serait encore plus haï par la population sorcière.

Mais, voilà, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu et le marmot avait survécu. Il avait fallu tout reprendre depuis le début et, heureusement que le couple Potter avait péri car il n'était pas certain que ces deux-là auraient tenu leur langue encore longtemps.

Un rayon écarlate toucha son bras, lui laissant une entaille de belle taille et coupant cours à tout son radotage intérieur.

Il était temps de plier bagage ou le Sinistros pointerait le bout de son museau pour les prévenir que les Enfers les attendaient, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait que très peu. L'ancien auror chercha Dumbledore du regard et, une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il se fraya, à coup de baguette magique, un passage pour le rejoindre.

oOo

Dumbledore, de son côté, perdait de plus en plus patience et commençait à redouter une éventuelle défaite. Il devait trouver un échappatoire au plus vite. Le mieux serait d'effacer le blondinet de la surface de la Terre, mais sa famille et ses amis répliqueraient aussitôt. Sans compter que Voldemort ne resterait pas de marbre et s'engagerait alors dans le combat. Mauvaise idée.

Le vieil homme ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin puisqu'il se trouva projeté au sol par le lion ailé de la famille Potter . Quelque peu résigné, il préféra garder les yeux fermer pour ne pas voir se rapprocher de sa gorge la dangereuse gueule de l'animal.

Soudain, Albus se sentit plus léger et, en rouvrant les yeux, il constata que Alastor Maugrey lui était venu en aide en repoussant l'imposant félin.

- Albus, il est temps de partir si nous voulons pouvoir être en mesure de prendre notre revanche plus tard.

- Tu as bien raison, mon ami. Mais je ne vois pas trop comment nous pourrions nous sortir de là. Mes forces me quittent. Je vais avoir du mal à tenir encore bien longtemps.

- Bien. Si nous voulons éviter de trop attirer l'attention, il va falloir prendre un petit détour en passant derrière ces maudits emmerdeurs. Mais certains risqueront tout de même de nous repérer, il vaudrait mieux garder nos baguettes en main.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment de ceux qui pourraient nous voir et à qui l'envie prendrait de nous jeter un maléfice. Après tout, tes hommes et ce qu'il reste de l'Ordre nous serviront de bouclier.

- Pardon ?

L'ancien chef des aurors n'en revenait pas. Oui, il était d'accord avec ce genre de tactique lorsque ceux qui allaient servir de rempart avaient été prévenus du rôle sacrificiel qu'ils allaient jouer et qu'ils avaient donné leur accord pour. Après tout, cette stratégie pouvait se révéler assez dangereuse selon l'identité des adversaires et des personnes qu'il fallait couvrir. D'un autre côté, Maugrey se demandait pourquoi ce qu'avait dit le sorcier près de lui le surprenait, c'était la façon de faire d'Albus. Et il le savait et le soutenait depuis le tout début de cette affaire.

Avec un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, Fol'œil reprit sa marche, interrompue par les dernières paroles de Dumbledore, tenant fermement ce dernier contre lui.

Le chef de l'Ordre fut soulagé de voir que son complice de toujours avait finalement rendu les armes et accepté sa façon de faire, fut un temps où il se serait fait sévèrement rabrouer pour avoir émis une telle proposition. Pourtant, Albus savait qu'Alastor ferait son possible pour que ceux qui combattaient à leurs côtés ne soient pas touchés par un sort qui aurait dû leur être destiné. Ce vieux bougre était encore trop bon pour son propre bien mais, heureusement, il était d'une loyauté inébranlable. Aussi il préféra rester silencieux afin de ne pas déclencher une colère inutile de la part de l'auror.

Lorsque les hommes parvinrent à sortir de la zone délimitée par le sort d'antitransplanage que cet idiot de Kingsley avait placé avant le début des hostilités, Albus Dumbledore était assez fier de lui, et ce pour deux raisons. La première, bien évidemment, était qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination sans se faire repérer et n'avaient été touchés par aucun sort perdu. La seconde, quant à elle, tenait plus de l'orgueil qu'autre chose puisqu'il était heureux de constater que son art de la manipulation et son flair ne l'avaient jamais abandonné, preuve en était qu'Alastor avait fait comme il le lui avait demandé tout en évitant, scrupuleusement de se faire remarquer pour que personne n'ait à se sacrifier pour eux.

- Albus, nous allons pouvoir transplaner. La question qu'il reste est «où ».

- Poudlard. Nous irons d'abord à Poudlard. J'ai des affaires à récupérer et d'autres à détruire.

- À détruire ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment en savoir plus sur ce point.

- Bien.

- Allons, allons. Ne me fais-tu plus confiance ?

- Partons.

Le vieux sorcier aux cheveux blancs soupira. Allait-il devoir se séparer de Maugrey avant que ce dernier décide que cela avait trop duré ? Il lui semblait clair que l'auror appréciait de moins en moins ses cachotteries et ses manières d'agir. Tant pis. De toute manière, il lui restait une petite chose de rien du tout à faire, ensuite il n'aurait plus vraiment besoin de l'aide de Fol'Œil. Ça lui ferait certainement bizarre de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés, dans l'ombre, mais peu lui importait désormais. On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

- Tu peux partir devant, Alastor. Je dois encore faire une dernière chose.

- Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'on ait le temps et…

- Ne discute pas ! Si tu veux partir, fais-le. Si tu veux rester, soit. Mais tais-toi. Je dois me concentrer pour réunir un maximum de mes forces. Il faut que je sauve le monde.

Alors là, Alastor devait bien l'avouer, il ne savait plus où il en était. Sauver le monde dans cet état ? Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore allait rester au milieu de toute cette pagaille qu'il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de réellement utile, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais, il ne fallait pas oublier l'esprit assez retord du directeur. L'homme était donc assez curieux de ce que son vis-à-vis pouvait bien mijoter. L'inquiétude commença à le gagner lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Dumbledore levait sa baguette, prêt à frapper, un sourire triomphant ornant son visage. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

oOo

Eiael se battait à quelques mètres des deux derniers Maraudeurs. Il avait beau être un peu isolé du reste de son groupe, ses ennemis n'osaient pas l'approcher de très près. Pour leur défense, le petit blond admettait que Goh montait bonne garde et que ses sorts ne manquaient que rarement leur cible.

Cependant, le jeune adolescent était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne faisait qu'attention à ses adversaires immédiat, comptant sur ses compagnons pour s'occuper du reste. Aussi, il ne vit pas un sort noir fuser dans sa direction.

oOo

- NOOOON !

Ce cri avait été poussé par plusieurs personnes à la fois quand elles virent le rayon de magie noire qui allait toucher Eiael Malfoy.

La suite se passa comme dans un film au ralenti.

oOo

Eiael se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait les cris, scannant ses compagnons afin de vérifier qu'aucun n'avait été tué, craignant le pire.

Soudain sa vue fût obscurcie et un poids s'abattu sur lui, le clouant au sol sans douceur.

oOo

En entendant ces cris, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent instinctivement vers Eiael.

Sans perdre de temps, ils se frayèrent un chemin, à coup de douloureux sorts, pour le rejoindre. Ils venaient d'apercevoir le rayon menaçant.

oOo

De son côté, Molly Weasley ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Son cri d'effroi était sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et s'était mêlé aux autres.

Elle avait peur pour cet enfant qu'elle avait considéré comme l'un des siens. Il était un Malfoy… Oui, et alors ? Il avait été son Harry pendant plusieurs années.

Elle se devait d'intervenir, se disait-elle en serrant sa baguette.

oOo

Quand ils avaient vu le faisceau prêt à heurter leur benjamin, le couple Malfoy avait reconnu un sort de magie noire et Narcissa s'était effondrée. Leur bébé allait mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment puissante. Elle ne pouvait pas protéger ses enfants de Dumbledore.

Lucius avait sorti sa baguette, prêt à suivre Draco qui s'était jeté sur son frère. Cependant, une main le retint, interrompant son mouvement. Il allait envoyer balader l'importun lorsqu'il découvrit que le propriétaire de la main coupable n'était autre que le Lord. Ce dernier lui fit un bref signe de tête et lui adressa un regard joyeux, ce qui dénotait assez avec la situation actuelle. Le grand blond se demander ce que son seigneur avait derrière la tête.

oOo

Severus n'avait pu retenir une certaine inquiétude qui fit que son corps partit vers l'avant, semblant vouloir protéger le gamin. Décidemment, il était un véritable aimant à problème celui-là, et ce qu'importe le nom qu'il portait.

Lui, le froid et grincheux homme des cachots, avait senti son niveau d'adrénaline augmenter à cause du môme Potter, ou ex-môme Potter.

Il vit, du coin de l'œil, quelqu'un le dépasser. Quand il comprit de qui il s'agissait, il sourit et décida de rester aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Eiael et Draco ne risquaient rien si cette personne intervenait. Il avait confiance en lui.

oOo

Dans le camp adverse, Dumbledore était aux anges. Il allait toucher sa cible. La mère de la famille de roux, Black, Lupin et les autres imbéciles avaient bien tenter de faire dévier le sort, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour y parvenir. Ils ne pourront pas le stopper.

Certes, Draco Malfoy couvrait le plus jeune de son corps, mais ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui. Le Serpentard s'en mordrait les doigts. Ils allaient en mourir tous les deux. Au moins, on ne pourra pas lui reprocher d'avoir séparé les deux frères.

Après tout, ce maléfice faisait fi de tous ceux qui avaient la bêtise de se tenir entre sa proie et lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il tue sa cible.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas peu fier d'avoir découvert et su maîtriser un tel sort aussi rapidement. À peine cinq ans pour un tel résultat.

Cependant, son sourire se dissipa quand il vit le fils de Jedusort s'interposer. Celui-là était une autre affaire et il aurait, peut-être, la puissance nécessaire pour contrer le maléfice.

Il était temps pour lui de partir. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, ce serait s'exposer bêtement. Il pourrait tout aussi bien savourer sa victoire à l'abri, voire planifier une nouvelle attaque en cas de défaite.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, ses sens l'avertirent de plusieurs choses qui n'auguraient rien de bon pour lui. Tout d'abord, il comprit que ce simulacre de « troisième camp » s'était uni au rejeton de Voldemort pour mettre à mal son sort. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si idiots que cela, puisqu'ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'ils devaient fusionner leur magie afin d'être suffisamment forts pour avoir des chances de vaincre. S'ils gagnaient cette partie, il ne restait plus qu'à mieux se préparer pour remporter la guerre.

Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage était sa magie qui le prévenait d'un changement des limites de la zone d'anti-transplanage. Cette dernière englobait, à présent, toute l'allée. Et Alastor qui refusait manifestement de l'aider ; il n'avait pas dû apprécier le fait qu'il attaque l'enfant ainsi.

- Hé bien, hé bien. Voulais-tu déjà nous quitter, Dumbledore ?

Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû porter un peu plus d'attention aux paroles de la Trelawney qui lui avait prédis, avant qu'il ne quitte le château, de nombreux malheurs dans la journée à venir. S'il se souvenait bien, il y avait aussi une histoire de morsures… Hum… Ces satanés fauves, certainement. Mais le problème actuel était plutôt monsieur le Serpent.

- Alors Tom, tu n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ? Tu ne peux donc tenir parole. Tss.

- Ma parole n'engage que ceux qui y veulent bien lui accorder une importance, vieillard. Même si je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoique ce soit qui…

- Tu as promis de ne pas intervenir dans ce combat, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Oh ! Ce n'est que cela. Vois-tu, vieux fou, mon fils et le jeune Draco Malfoy ne portent pas ma marque. Il est vrai que j'ai pensé le faire pour le fils de Lucius, mais je me suis ravisé. Aucun ne fait parti de mon armée, donc ils n'entraient pas dans ma _promesse_.

Dumbledore fulminait et avait bien du mal à maintenir son masque de l'homme calme et généreux.

- Très bien. Mais, toi. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je venais dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer de bonnes fêtes de Noël avec mon fils et quelques uns de mes proches. J'avoue ne pas avoir imaginer que cette journée se déroulerait de la sorte, mais elle convient tout aussi bien. Surtout que je suis sûr que te voir tomber de ton piédestal sera mon plus beau cadeau.

- Je ne parle pas de _ça_ ! Et tu le sais pertinemment !

- Calmez-vous, directeur. Vous ne voudriez pas mettre le Lord davantage en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Severus, mon enfant, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps de montrer à tous envers qui va ta loyauté ?

En disant cela, le vieil homme était plus serein. Il avait un avantage sur ses ennemis. Sa dernière carte. Sa carte maîtresse. Cependant, les sourires goguenards de ses opposants ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Se serait-il trompé ?

- Vois-tu, Dumbledore, Severus ne m'a jamais trahi. Certes, il y aune période où il doutait un peu quant à mes choix, mais il m'est resté fidèle. Ce petit jeu d'espionnage m'a beaucoup amusé, je dois dire. Mais les dés sont jetés et la partie finie. La seule question restante : que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi. J'hésite. Qu'en pensez-vous, mes chers ?

- Torture ?

- Trop classique, Severus. Lucius ?

- J'aurais voulu m'en occuper moi-même avec quelques sorts de ma création, mais le gardien de mon fils ne semble pas partager le même avis.

En effet, le destin s'acharnait sur le pauvre Albus. Le feulement de rage qui venait de derrière lui ne laissait pas d'imagination quant à ce qui l'attendait s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une autre alternative. Avoir la gorge déchirée par un lion géant et hargneux n'était pas dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Se vider de son sang n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de sa mort.

Voldemort n'attendait plus qu'une chose pour que cette journée soit parfaite : voir disparaître cet homme qu'il détestait. Et, si possible, être celui qui le détruirait.

oOo

Le sort avait été détruit par l'impact qu'avait provoqué sa rencontre avec l'union des magies.

Eiael, toujours à terre, se demandait ce qu'il avait raté dans l'histoire. Il y avait eu des cris paniqués, ce sort qui fonçait sur lui sans qu'il puisse réagir, ce poids qui l'avait épinglé au sol ( il allait manquer d'air si ça continuait ), un hurlement où s'étaient mêlées plusieurs voix aussi bien désespérées que déterminées, puis un grand silence. Rien de pesant, plutôt une sensation de soulagement. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Au dessus, Draco n'osait pas bouger. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine.

Sa peur avait laissé place à la fatigue. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever. Tant pis. Si Eiael voulait qu'il se dégage, il le lui ferait savoir. En parlant du loup, il le sentait qui commençait à s'agiter. Mais le plus jeune ne disait rien, alors il ferait comme si de rien n'était.

- Euh… Pardon ?

- Hm ?

- … Draco… ? C'est toi ?

- Hn.

- Tout va bien ?

- Hn !

- Quel vocabulaire !

- Sans commentaire.

- S'il n'y a pas de problème, est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser me remettre debout, s'il te plaît ?

- Me plaît pas.

- Draco !

Le susnommé ricana un petit peu et décida de faire un petit effort. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait en tête avant qu'un abruti fini s'affale sur lui, façon match de catch, et essaye de faire des mamours à son louveteau.

- Alexander ! Espèce d'obsédé !

Le coupable le regarda, tentant de l'attendrir avec ses yeux de chien battu.

- Mais… mais… mais ! T'es un méchant, Drakinouchet !

- Oui, et encore ? Dégage. Tu es loin d'être un poids plume, tu sais.

- Là, tu me blesses, mon blondinet. Mais t'as pas de chance, je ne bougerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas serré mon Ange dans mes bras.

- Au risque de l'étouffer ? Essaye seulement.

- Je me le suis toujours demandé et j'ai enfin ma réponse. T'es une _maman_ dragon.

Eiael ne savait pas quoi dire. Les deux autres agissaient comme s'il n'était pas présent et le fait qu'Alexander soit là le gênait, car même s'il n'avait rien dit, il avait du mal avec cette histoire de fiançailles. le jeune homme était sympathique d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir ; mais il avait toujours pensé se marier par amour s'il avait la chance de sortir vivant de la guerre.

Ses pensées hautement philosophiques furent coupées lorsqu'il eut soudain du mal à respirer. Ces crétins de jumeaux feraient une belle équipe avec Draco et son ami. Leur jeu favori serait assurément « celui qui l'écraserait en premier ».

S'ils croyaient qu'il allait gentiment se laisser faire, ils allaient être servis !

- BOUGEZ ! Vous vous croyez où là ! Est-ce que je ressemble à un tapis ?!

- Bah… Maintenant que tu en parles…

- Fred ! Georges !

- Ouin ! Poussin ne nous aime plus,…

- Ils préfèrent…

- C'est pas bientôt fini ici !

- Oh ! Pansy d'amour.

- Allez, debout tout le monde, où j'appelle Minerva.

- Quoi ! Tu n'oserais pas, hein, Hermione ?

- Les enfants. Laissez respirer Eiael, maintenant. Je ne pense pas que le sol soit confortable.

- Mus !

- Pas d'objections. Nous sommes tous fatigués ; nous allons donc rentrer à la maison pour nous reposer un petit peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idée que vous vous faisiez de votre fête de Noël, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors, maintenant, je vais vous ramener à la maison et appeler Pompom. Ne vous en faites pas, les autres adultes vont rester ici pour discuter de ce qu'on va faire des prisonniers et de ce qui se passera par la suite, ok ?

- Ok, Remus. Je ne suis pas contre un bon bain chaud et un lit douillet.

- Blaise ! Feignasse !

- Merci, Ginny. Moi aussi, je t'adore.

L'atmosphère se fit plus légère, bonne enfant. Malgré cela, aucun ne s'illusionnait ; ils avaient besoin de soins et de repos. Le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu les avait épuisé et avait tiré sur leurs réserves magiques. Ils avaient tous eu l'impression de s'être battu durant plus de cinq heures alors qu'une heure seulement s'était écoulée.

oOo

Chaque gardien avait retrouvé sa place au cœur de la magie de son maître, excepté Goh qui maintenait l'ancien chef de la Lumière sous lui. L'image qu'offrait le lion assis sur le dos de Dumbledore était plus que comique, et le vieillard était pathétique.

oOo

Les agents du ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix avait été magiquement entravés et attendaient que l'on décidait de leur sort.

oOo

Alastor Maugrey s'était présenté devant Kingsley afin d'être, lui aussi, constitué prisonnier. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec Dumbledore, mais il savait qu'il devait payer pour toutes ces années.

oOo

Draco regardait, envieux, son frère et ses amis. Eiael avait l'air si détendu en leur présence, alors qu'il restait réservé avec lui. Il se doutait bien que le petit blond ne pourrait pas oublier tout du passé d'un seul coup de baguette, mais ça l'attristait de ne pas pouvoir partager cette complicité avec lui. Rien que pour cela, il avait envie d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au vieux fou citronné.

Ajouté à cela ce qu'avait dit le lycanthrope. Son frère allait rentrer avec les autres.

Si son frère repartait maintenant, quand pourrait-il le revoir ? Son cadet n'allait-il pas repousser à nouveau le moment des retrouvailles à présent qu'il connaissait Alexander, et surtout le fait qu'ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre ?

- T'inquiète. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser filer notre petit ange si vite. Du moins, pas sans contrepartie.

- Je te fais confiance, mon très cher beau-frère.

oOo

En retrait de toute cette agitation, deux mères partageaient la joie et le soulagement de savoir la guerre terminée, même s'il y avait des batailles politiques à mener très bientôt, et le fait qu'elles n'avaient perdu aucun de leurs enfants.

Madame Weasley aurait tellement voulu rejoindre ses petits et les serrer contre elle comme elle en avait l'habitude. Cependant, la culpabilité d'avoir suivi Dumbledore si longtemps l'en empêchait. Et puis, aucun de ses enfants n'étaient venus la voir. Elle attendrait, même si c'était douloureux.

Madame Malfoy aurait voulu courir jusqu'à ses fils pour les embrasser ; mais ces derniers étaient au milieu de leurs amis et elle ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter auprès de son plus jeune. Elle l'aimait, à n'en pas douter. Mais comment allait-il réagir à présent qu'elle connaissait son ancienne identité ? Elle craignait un rejet ou de la méfiance de sa part.

oOo

Il était temps de partir pour les plus jeunes.

Les enfants Weasley avaient accepté que Ron soit intégré au groupe étant donné le soutien dont il avait fait preuve durant le combat. La maison allait donc accueillir un nouveau membres.

Sirius resterait à la maison avec les adolescents. Utiliser autant ses ressources magiques alors qu'on sort d'un coma magique, provoqué par cette fichue arcade, n'était pas une bonne idée finalement.

Eiael et Hermione se tenaient côte à côte, attendant leur tour pour être ramené chez eux. Sylis vint les rejoindre.

- Sans vouloir t'embêter, Eiael, l'espèce de peluche géante refuse de venir.

- Hum ? S'il te plaît, Syl, ne parle pas par énigme ou autre. Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

- Goh… refuse… de… lâcher… sa… proie.

- J'ai dit que j'étais crevé, pas idiot. Goh ! Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Je suis sûr que Lucilla doit t'avoir préparé un bon saladier de chocolat chaud.

- Vraiment ?

- Morfal.

- Même pas vrai. T'es méchante, Hermione.

- Réaliste, nuance.

Les deux humains et la fée rigolèrent en chœur devant la mine boudeuse du lion ailé. Ce dernier se décida, cependant, à les rejoindre, ne niant pas le fait que l'idée d'un chocolat chaud était plus qu'alléchante.

- Attendez.

- Que nous veux-tu, Voldemort ?

- Je peux comprendre qu'aucun d'entre vous ne veut rester ici plus que nécessaire, mais vous êtes les vainqueurs.

- Ouais, ben, les fêtes et autres parades du même genre, elles attendront.

- Je le conçois, jeune Nott. Cependant, j'ai besoin de l'avis d'Eiael en ce qui concerne Dumbledore.

- Ce serait bien la première fois que tu me demandes mon avis.

- Ma patience a des limites. J'aurais pensé qu'ayant été Harry Potter pendant plusieurs années tu t'en serais souvenu. Tu as beau être le fils de Lucius et le fiancé de mon fils, je n'en attends pas moins de respect.

- En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, fais comme bon te semble. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Il a fait trop de mal pour que je m'en préoccupe. Pour ton histoire de respect, mes amis et moi ne te devons rien. Nous ne sommes pas sous tes ordres. Si tu veux que l'on te respecte, tu devras en faire autant pour nous.

- Très bien. N'oublie pas que nous devrons parler. Plus tard.

- Bien. Au revoir.

- Eiael. Attends, s'il te plaît. Peut-être pourrais-tu venir au Manoir pour te reposer, non ? Ainsi, nous pourrons discuter en famille et le maître pourra venir te voir plus facilement.

- C'est gentil de votre part, mais… Désolé, pour le moment, je préfère rentrer chez moi avec les autres.

- Mais tu es chez toi au Manoir !

- Pas pour le moment, Draco. Ce n'est pas encore ma maison. Désolé.

- Je suis d'accord !

- Alexander, je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

- C'est le cas. Mais je comprends aussi la vision de mon petit Aniel. Aussi, je propose qu'on fasse tous plus ample connaissance afin qu'il ait confiance en nous et qu'il accepte de passer plus de temps au Manoir Malfoy. C'est pas une bonne idée, ça !

- Alex…

- Laisse-moi finir, Papounet d'amour.

- ALEX !

- Oui, oui. Je sais : je casse ton image. Tu t'en remettras… Ou pas. Dans ce dernier cas, tu auras Papi citron pour te défouler. Donc, pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, est-ce que tu veux apprendre à nous connaître, Eiael ?

- Euh… Oui. Mais…

- Génial ! Alors tout est réglé ! Draco et moi, on vient avec vous.

- PARDON !

- Du calme, Papou. Et vous, écoutez-moi. Vu qu'aucun d'entre vous ne veut aller au Manoir Malfoy, et encore moins au Manoir Serpentard, et que nous devons passer un certain temps ensemble, alors le mieux serait qu'on aille vivre chez vous pendant quelques jours. En plus, il n'y aura que Draco et moi. Nous serons deux alors que vous êtes une bonne quinzaine. Alors ?

- Et tu as pensé à tout cela quand ?

- À l'instant. Pourquoi ?

- Serpentard.

- De ta part, c'est un compliment, Papa. Alors ?

Eiael consulta les siens du regard, avant de signifier son accord. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué ?

- Ok. Donc, nous viendrons demain matin. Ça vous va ? Par contre… euh… On vous rejoint comment ?

oOo

Les arrangements faits, Eiael et sa famille de cœur partirent, laissant finalement le soin à Voldemort de s'occuper du reste. Ils considéraient que leur tâche était faite. Ils s'étaient libérés de tout ce qui avait rendu leur vie si sombre. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer.

oOo

- Je suppose que tu as eu suffisamment de temps pour formuler tes prières, vieil homme. Alors, adieu.

Ce furent les derniers mots que le célèbre Albus Dumbledore entendit avant d'être touché par le rayon mortel de l'_Avada_.

Lord Voldemort se détendit. Enfin, après toutes ses années, il allait pouvoir se sentir libre ! Il s'était débarrassé de ses chaînes.

Pour la suite, il verrait en temps et en heure. Il voulait savourer ce moment.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

j'espère que ce chapitre, qui s'est fait désirer ( dsl ! c'était contre ma volonté ! promis ! ), vous a plu.

faites-le moi savoir.

je pense que cette histoire sera terminée dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera... bonne question ! vu le boulot que j'ai à faire cette année, je vous propose cette solution : un chapitre par vacances. donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic sera pour les vacances de Noël ( plutôt si je peux ).

Après, je continuerai et finirai "nos ailes mêlées", puis le "mélimélo du destin".

voilà !

gros bisous !

dodo

P.S. : si je vois qu'on demande une suite à cette fic, je la ferai.


	11. Recommencement

Bonjour à tous !

Après une relecture de cette fiction, je me suis demandée si je la reprenais depuis le début ou si je ne m'occupais que de la suite.

La réponse, la voilà : la suite, tant attendue (désolée), est enfin arrivée ! Et non, ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre.

Quant aux maladresses des premiers chapitres, elles seront rattrapées une fois la fic terminée.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture,

Fausbourg

**Notes : **_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient toujours pas. Il n'y a que l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages qui sont de moi.

Un grand et chaleureux merci à ma bêta, Seiryû, grâce à laquelle ce chapitre a pu être mis en ligne.

oOo

**Chapitre 11**

**Recommencement**

Rappel :

_Eiael consulta les siens du regard, avant de signifier son accord. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué ?_

_- Ok. Donc, nous viendrons demain matin. Ça vous va ? Par contre… euh… On vous rejoint comment ?_

_oOo_

_[…] Lord Voldemort se détendit. Enfin, après toutes ses années, il allait pouvoir se sentir libre ! Il s'était débarrassé de ses chaînes._

_Pour la suite, il verrait en temps et en heure. Il voulait savourer ce moment._

oOo

Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Eiael dans sa retraite, Hermione avait pris l'habitude d'écrire, un petit peu chaque jour, dans un journal. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien et elle se sentait toujours plus légère quand elle reposait sa plume. Cependant, cette fois, cela ne semblait pas suffire. Assisse en tailleur sur son lit, son journal sur les genoux, la jeune sorcière était agacée de constater qu'elle allait devoir retranscrire tous les événements de toute une semaine, et ce en une ou deux heures maximum. Pourquoi en si peu de temps ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de deux heures de tranquillité de cette maison de fous ! Et encore, si elle avait de la chance... Dire que ce serait ainsi jusqu'au départ de leurs trois invités... Ça l'énervait prodigieusement d'avoir à se presser.

La brunette considérait qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire. Certes, elle admettait qu'elle était la seule responsable en ce qui concernait la journée de Noël, mais les autres… C'était une autre affaire. Depuis l'arrivée de Malfoy et son ami brun, tout était sans dessus dessous. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer voir la Fouine aussi à l'aise en compagnie de Gryffondors et surtout aussi aimable, et ce sans hypocrisie. Enfin… Tout cela ne l'aidait pas, au contraire. Elle allait donc devoir repasser en mémoire tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis la fin de la bataille.

Hermione préféra se mettre immédiatement à sa tâche. Qui savait de combien de temps elle disposait avant que quelqu'un ait l'idée géniale de la déranger...

oOo

_Flash back :_

À peine en sécurité dans leur maison, tous se dirigèrent vers le grand salon, s'effondrant peu élégamment sur les divers fauteuils et poufs. Ils étaient tellement éreintés qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pleinement saisi les conséquences qui allaient suivre ce qui venait de se passer. Cette drôle de bataille avait sonné le glas de la guerre qui avait pesé sur plus d'un. Bien sûr, il y aurait encore de nombreuses cicatrices et il faudrait du temps avant que tout ne soit vraiment à sa place, mais le premier pas avait été fait. Dans tout cela, il ne fallait pas oublier l'aide finale qui avait été apportée par Voldemort.

Alors que les plus jeunes ne réagissaient toujours pas, Remus se dirigea vers la cheminée pour prévenir Pomfresh qu'ils avaient besoin de ses compétences. Durant les quelques minutes que cela prit à l'infirmière pour arriver, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Fatigue, lassitude et beaucoup d'autres choses les écrasaient, les rendant, pour la plupart, amorphes.

Minerva fut la première à bénéficier des soins. Sa blessure devait être soignée rapidement, elle commençait à se faire trop vieille pour se permettre de perdre autant de sang. Les autres, n'ayant pas de plaies trop graves, passeraient d'abord entre les mains de Sirius, Remus et Kingsley avant d'être examinés par Pompom. Et, à part quelques blessures plus ou moins profondes, il n'y avait que quelques foulures et ecchymoses. Rien de bien méchant, finalement. Il fallait qu'ils se décrassent et se reposent afin être de nouveau sur pieds.

En avisant les expressions faciales des plus jeunes, les adultes se doutèrent que leurs cadets avaient le cœur lourd. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir dû se couvrir les mains de sang ? Certes, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de combattre, mais aucun n'était vraiment prêt à accepter l'idée de blesser gravement ou de tuer quelqu'un. Qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi ne changeait rien à la donne. Il fallait les aider à se libérer de ce fardeau, de cette culpabilité. En revanche, ils savaient aussi qu'aucun n'accepterait d'en parler. Du moins, pas tout de suite, et encore moins avec un spécialiste. Ils allaient devoir attendre que les plus jeunes les approchent pour les soutenir. En attendant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que de leur assurer leur soutien dans cette épreuve.

De son côté, Eiael avait trouvé refuge au plus profond de son monde intérieur. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il avait _un_ fiancé, mais il ne s'était pas attardé dessus. Il avait déjà suffisamment de soucis et n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'en rajouter un de plus. Franchement, ses parents auraient pu lui épargner cet énième problème ! Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! De plus, il avait, naïvement, voulu croire à une blague. Après tout, c'était bien le genre de l'ancien Serpentard.

Mais voilà, sa rencontre avec Alexander l'avait ramené à la réalité. Un peu brutalement, selon lui. Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Certes, il admettait, non sans rougir, que le jeune homme semblait être de bonne compagnie et qu'il lui était venu en aide face à Dumbledore. Mais, il était également le fils de son plus grand ennemi. En y repensant, il se demandait encore ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter l'offre de Voldemort.

Pour en revenir à cet Alexander, le blond ne raffolait pas du tout de l'idée de devoir épouser une personne qu'il ne connaissait et n'aimait pas, particulièrement si c'était un homme. Il n'était pas homophobe ou quoi que ce soit, mais il ne savait pas encore de quel côté de la balance il penchait. Et c'était une chose qu'il voulait découvrir par lui-même. À part Cho Chang, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question sur son avenir sentimental.

Et puis, où les Malfoy étaient-ils allé chercher cette idée saugrenue ? Appliquer une pratique pour le moins moyenâgeuse à leur nouveau né ? Avaient-ils perdu la tête lors de sa naissance ?

En tout cas, Eiael était bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il souhaitait vraiment apprendre à connaître sa famille, mais il refusait tout bonnement qu'on lui dicte sa vie, quitte à rester caché aux yeux des trois aristocrates. Il avait assez souffert entre les griffes d'un homme pour retenter l'expérience.

À cela s'ajoutaient ses doutes, qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait noté le sursaut de ses parents, ainsi que l'incompréhension, voire leurs regards blessés. Il savait qu'il ne les avait pas imaginés et cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal. À présent que son identité passée leur avait été dévoilée, le jeune sorcier sentait qu'ils ne voudraient plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Surtout qu'Eiael s'était toujours fermement opposé au précieux « Maître » de ses parents. Et si jamais ils l'acceptaient au sein de leur famille, Eiael avait peur que ce ne soit pas lui qu'ils accueillent, mais le Survivant. Qui de mieux que Harry Potter pour redonner du prestige au blason familial terni par des rumeurs et un emprisonnement ?

Le petit blond poussa un soupir, las. Il réfléchissait trop. Enfin, heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas encore véritablement attaché à eux. # _Je me mens à moi-même…_#

Ils étaient tous, plus ou moins, dans les vapes lorsque Remus prit sur lui de faire réagir tout ce petit monde. Il fallait dissiper ce marasme ambiant.

- Allez, aux plumes ! Nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Mus, tu te rends compte…

- Qu'il est à peine l'heure du goûter !

Le lycanthrope sourit, amusé par la remarque puérile des jumeaux, et releva quelques sourires naissants sur le visage de leurs pairs. Ils étaient bien les seuls à penser à leur estomac dans un tel moment. Néanmoins, il parvint à motiver les troupes qui se dirigèrent lentement, mais sûrement, vers leurs chambres respectives. Toutefois, Ginny et Pansy traînaient un peu des pieds. Elles n'avaient plus de force.

- Plus que quelques marches et vous serez dans vos chambres, les filles. Courage !

Des grognements peu féminins lui répondirent.

Une fois certain que tous les adolescents s'étaient couchés, voire effondrés sur leur lit, Remus descendit rejoindre certains des adultes qui étaient restés au salon. Il leur adressa un signe de tête avant de les quitter, décidant qu'il avait bien mérité une petite sieste, lui aussi. Sirius le suivit, trop épuisé pour rester plus longtemps éveillé.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils dormirent tous une bonne dizaine d'heures d'affilées.

oOo

Le temps passa à toute vitesse et il régnait, dans la maison, un véritable capharnaüm lorsque les alarmes du jardin les prévinrent de l'arrivée imminente des nouveaux venus. Enfin, imminente… Ils allaient tout de même devoir traverser la forêt et le _grand_ jardin. Blaise et les jumeaux souriaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en imaginant la tête de Sieur Draco Malfoy quand celui-ci comprendrait qu'il ne pourrait pas transplaner pour atteindre la maison. Dommage qu'il ne pleuve pas, pensèrent certains, faussement déçus.

Toutefois, malgré l'apparente bonne humeur générale, la plupart ne savait pas comment réagir et avait un peu peur que ces quelques jours, qu'ils allaient devoir passer avec le Prince des Serpentards et le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne soient pas une sinécure. Après tout, la majorité des habitants permanents étaient d'anciens Gryffondors et… Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, non ? De son côté, Luna ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde que des étrangers viennent s'immiscer dans leur quotidien. Les vert et argent, quant à eux, espéraient pouvoir renouer avec Draco, dont ils avaient été très proches à Poudlard, mais ils ne savaient pas comment le blond avait pris leur « désertion ». Alors, imaginer que le rejeton de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom faisait aussi partie de l'aventure…

De son côté, Sirius participait, tant bien que mal, au rangement des pièces principales. Enfin… Il avait tellement la tête dans les nuages qu'il dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Résigné, Remus finit par lui demander de quitter la pièce, comme il l'avait fait pour Tonks quelques minutes plus tôt. Le brun ne rouspéta même pas de se faire ainsi éjecter, tant il était préoccupé. Black aurait voulu pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec son filleul, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu vraiment le temps, au final. Et là, l'ancien maraudeur ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ce que l'héritier Malfoy et l'Autre, comme il l'aimait appeler le rejeton de Voldemort, allaient faire une fois arrivés dans leur sanctuaire. Ils allaient s'accaparer son bébé faon ! Ils tenteraient de le pervertir ! Sans compter qu'il doutait que sa chère cousine et Face de Serpent laissent leurs deux marmots pénétrer en territoire inconnu, et rempli d'ennemis potentiels, s'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés d'un chaperon.

#_ Par tous les saints existants ou non ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Pitié ! Je vous__ en prie__ ne me dites pas que Servillus ! Je ne…_#

Patmol n'eut pas le temps de finir sa silencieuse supplique que Théo criait à la cantonade que leurs visiteurs étaient en vue et qu'ils étaient accompagnés par…

- Le Professeur Rogue est avec eux !

- Oh non… Misère ! Je suis maudit…

- Sirius ?

- Non, non. Ce n'est rien, Théodore… Par Merlin ! Pourquoi lui ? Je suis maudit…

- Je ne puis que me ranger à votre avis, Monsieur Black. Je croyais pourtant avoir convaincu cet homme en noir de ne plus remettre les pieds chez nous.

- Pardon ?

Hermione et Eiael, qui avaient assisté au court échange, pouffèrent en se souvenant de l'accueil que Lucilla avait réservé au maître de potions. Cela suffit à attiser la curiosité des autres qui n'avaient pas connaissance de l'anecdote. Ils n'étaient pas contre l'idée d'avoir un bon petit potin, bien croustillant, à se mettre sous la dent. Severus Rogue risquait de payer chèrement tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses anciens élèves. De plus, l'idée que le froid professeur des cachots avait eu à en découdre avec l'une des fées de la maison avait considérablement détendu l'atmosphère. Soudain, la voix du gardien du domaine résonna dans toutes les pièces du manoir.

- Hum - hum ! Navré de vos déranger, mais j'ai trois gus qui aimeraient entrer. Est-ce que ce serait mal vu si je les fais patienter encore un peu ? S'il te plait, Faolan ! J'ai envie de leur foutre la plus belle frousse de leur vie.

- Goh ! Surveille ton langage !

- Roh ! Ne fais pas la rabat-joie, Lucilla. Moi, je suis d'accord avec Goh ! Sylis ?

- Valia !

- Pourquoi pas. Ça peut être intéressant.

- Enfin, Sylis ! Montre l'exemple !

Lucilla n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette idée, mais elle avait les trois autres gardiens contre elle. Et, à part le maître des lieux, personne ne pouvait contrer leurs lubies. Restait à savoir si Eiael se rangeait de son côté ou de celui de Goh, Valia et Sylis. Or, l'adolescent semblait clairement hésiter. Elle avait peut-être une chance de lui faire entendre raison. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'elle avait espéré jusqu'à ce que le jeune Malfoy affiche une moue on ne peut plus mutine. Un bref regard aux autres membres de cette étrange famille lui indiqua que personne ne l'aiderait à arrêter le massacre à venir. Bon, certains comme Kingsley, McGonagall et Hermione ne paraissaient pas réellement enchantés par la perspective d'irriter les trois visiteurs, mais ne semblaient pas pour autant vouloir interférer dans l'histoire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais… c'est oui ou c'est non, Faolan ? Parce que s'il continue à menacer la porte de sa baguette celui-là, ben… Je la lui bouffe !

- C'est bon, Goh. Amuse-toi.

- Je peux leur faire faire le tour du jardin et de la forêt aussi ? Après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se perdent durant leur séjour ici et donc ils doivent en connaître un maximum, non ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord !

L'exclamation ravie de Sirius fit rire tout le monde et le lion ailé s'apprêtait à prendre vie pour mener à bien son projet. Heureusement pour Severus et ceux qui étaient avec lui, Remus les prit en pitié et tenta, bien qu'assez mollement, de calmer les esprits.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils seront en colère après.

- Tu as trop bon cœur, 'Mus.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que personne ne souhaite vraiment les mettre en rogne, si ? Après tout, on va devoir cohabiter durant un certain temps… Non ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le lycanthrope, n'ayant pas envisagé la possibilité de vivre sous le même toit que trois Serpentards enragés. Mais ce petit sentiment de panique dura à peine quelques secondes et déjà les adolescents discutaient entre eux des plans abracadabrants qu'ils feraient subir à leurs trois hôtes. Quant à certains des _adultes_, l'idée même de faire perdre leur légendaire flegme à un Rogue et à un Malfoy les faisait trépigner d'impatience.

Goh, de son côté, s'était donné pour mission d'effrayer leurs invités et de les faire un peu suer. Et, étant d'humeur généreuse, il décida d'en faire profiter les habitants de la maison en faisant apparaître, dans le grand salon, un écran où tous pouvaient voir les trois convives qui s'impatientaient devant la porte.

Et lorsqu'enfin le show débuta, même Remus eut du mal à contenir son rire. À sa décharge, il fallait bien avouer que voir le froid et stoïque professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, bondir de surprise en s'apercevant qu'il avait un lion vivant devant lui, était un spectacle aussi incroyable que délectable. Et le loup-garou avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

oOo

Le félin, gardien du domaine Potter, se fit discret afin que les trois étrangers ne prennent pas conscience que son corps de pierre devenait un peu plus vivant de seconde en seconde. Et, quand il vit Rogue se tourner pour répondre à l'un des deux jeunes, il se saisit de l'occasion pour lui lécher la main qui tenait toujours la baguette fermement braquée sur lui. Il en profita pour lui réhydrater la peau grâce à une bonne dose de bave.

Bon, il fallut, tout de même, un certain temps avant que l'homme ne se tourne à nouveau vers lui, comme dans un film au ralenti. Et ce furent deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes qui l'observèrent, clairement sous le choc. Pour bien signifier sa présence, Goh se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un long rugissement qui fit reculer ses vis-à-vis.

La partie de chasse allait pouvoir commencer !

oOo

Une heure passée à courir dans le froid, car évidemment un décembre sans neige n'est pas un décembre anglais, n'était décidément pas ce que Draco s'attendait à recevoir comme accueil. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il aurait dû s'en douter venant de personnes qui, pour la grande majorité, appartenaient à Gryffondor.

Alexander, quant à lui, semblait partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement. La neige ne le gênait pas, il en avait plus ou moins pris l'habitude lorsqu'il était à Dumstrang mais les plantes magiques qui tentent constamment de vous agripper les pieds pour vous faire tomber tête la première dans la neige ou la boue… ça, ça l'énervait ! Il avait une grande envie de les asperger de sorts de désherbant. Cependant, ses plans de vengeance avaient tourné court en voyant les habitants du domaine. Ces deniers ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire et dès que l'un d'entre eux se calmer, il suffisait qu'il regarde les trois invités pour repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il fallait dire, à leur décharge, que cette course avait transformé trois hommes à l'allure noble en véritables serpillières aux joues rougies. _# Vraiment très classe. #_

Entre les deux jeunes hommes, Severus Rogue se retenait difficilement de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Black. Il était sûr que ce fichu cabot n'était pas totalement innocent dans cette affaire. Dire qu'il avait cru que les trois fées étaient les seules protections de la demeure ! Non, et bien sûr, le dernier protecteur était un lion. Un énorme lion ailé ! Foutus Potter ! Forcément, leur gardien et totem était un lion ! Un énorme lion à l'humour bizarre. Enfin, c'était prévisible de la part de cette famille. Maudits Potter ! Heureusement, l'intérieur de la maison n'était pas décoré en rouge et or, ou il aurait fait une jaunisse. Non mais… Severus n'arrivait pas à se sortir ce lion de la tête. Un lion pour la famille de sang pur Potter… C'était tellement cliché. N'avaient-ils vraiment pas pu trouver autre chose que ce gros chat ? Bon, il ne leur demandait pas d'avoir un serpent comme gardien, mais un lion…

oOo

Il fallut un certain temps à Eiael et aux autres pour vraiment se calmer. Et encore ! Rires, ricanements et gloussements s'étaient taris, mais il n'en restait pas moins que tous avaient un grand sourire, un brin moqueur, placardé sur leur visage. Même Minerva, d'apparence si sévère, ne pouvait cacher le fait que toute cette histoire l'avait bien amusée.

Les trois hommes, toujours trempés jusqu'aux os, n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur arrivée. Hermione finit par les prendre en pitié et leur rappela, le plus innocemment du monde, qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Le calme et ténébreux Severus Rogue était prêt à commettre un meurtre, mais se ravisa, préférant sortir sa baguette pour lancer un sort de séchage sur ses compagnons et lui-même.

En regardant autour d'eux, Severus et Draco s'aperçurent qu'ils connaissaient la majorité des habitants de la maison. Le premier, pour les avoir côtoyés à Poudlard ou lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix ; quant au second, il avait été l'un des camardes de classe des plus jeunes membres de ce drôle de groupe.

Alexander était le plus perdus des trois, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. De plus, les histoires qu'il avait entendues et sa participation à la dernière bataille lui permettaient de donner un nom à certains de ces visages. Tout en balayant l'assemblée du regard, il ne put s'empêcher de reporter, à plusieurs reprises, son attention sur Eiael. Les clins d'œil et petits sourires aguicheurs qu'il adressait au blond provoquaient de délicieuses réactions de la part de ce dernier.

En effet, le cadet des Malfoy avait noté le manège du fils de Voldemort et éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à garder son sang froid. Il se sentait rougir à chaque fois que les yeux perçants et taquins d'Alexander se reposaient sur lui. Aussi, gêné, il recula un peu et, profitant de sa petite taille, se cacha derrière Remus qui lui sourit, comprenant d'où venait son malaise.

Alex, lui, était aussi déçu que ravi. Sa déception était due au fait qu'il ne pouvait plus admirer librement et s'amuser de son petit ange, mais il était heureux que celui-ci réagisse de la sorte. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'Eiael et lui pourront, un jour, espérer avoir une belle vie conjugale. Le jeune Marvolo sentit l'adrénaline et l'excitation monter en lui. Le jeu de séduction promettait d'être palpitant. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Le seul véritable obstacle, selon lui, serait l'obstination des amis du plus jeune.

Pourtant, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir en amadouer un certain nombre, voire de les persuader à l'aider à exécuter son plan. Quant aux autres, il improviserait. Restaient les fées et le lion... Avec un peu de chance, l'étrange félin ne pourrait pas entrer dans le manoir et devrait demeurer dans le jardin. Mentalement, le brun pensait pouvoir apprécier Goh et partager son humour décalé. En revanche, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir l'affronter pour la main du jeune Malfoy. Pas que cela n'en valait pas la peine, bien sûr ! Toutefois, il préférait trouver une alternative à une éventuelle séance de torture sous les crocs du gros chat... Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis en ce qui concernait les trois fées. Il ne doutait pas que ces petits êtres soient plein de ressources ; cependant, il lui suffirait de les distraire s'ils devenaient gênants. L'une de ces créatures semblait déjà s'être attachée à Severus, ce qui lui donnait quelques idées.

Le Prince des Ténèbres allait poursuivre l'élaboration mentale de ses stratégies quand la voix d'une femme l'interrompit. Il sortit de ses rêveries et s'efforça à suivre la conversation, cherchant discrètement la personne qui avait parlé. C'était une femme assez grande et mince, brune même si les années avaient laissé quelques mèches grises témoignant de leur passage. Elle affichait un air sévère, mais on pouvait deviner de la chaleur dans ses yeux. En se reportant à ce qu'il avait appris sur les professeurs de Poudlard, Alexander en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Minerva McGonagall, enseignante en Métamorphose et, à première vue, doyenne de la maisonnée.

- Je vais vous mener à vos chambres. Nous vous en avons préparées deux. Une pour toi, Severus. Et une pour vous, jeunes hommes. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre le fait de partager. De toute façon, il faudra vous en accommoder. Alors, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Minerva, peut-être pourrions-nous d'abord visiter les lieux ?

- Severus, il va bientôt être l'heure de passer à table. Et, crois-en mon expérience, il vaut mieux éviter de priver un adolescent de sa pitance. Et puis, la magie a beau faire des miracles, je suis certaine que des vêtements propres seront plus confortables que ceux-là.

La vieille femme se tut quelques instants afin de laisser aux trois nouveaux venus l'occasion de répliquer. Étonnée, mais satisfaite que le professeur de potions ne trouve rien à ajouter, elle réitéra son invitation à la suivre.

oOo

Arrivés à l'étage, les trois hommes constatèrent que le couloir où se trouvaient leurs chambres semblait être le moins occupé. En effet, avant d'atteindre leur destination, ils avaient entrevu celui qui était à l'opposé et qui paraissait plus vivant. La visite guidée leur en apprendrait davantage, mais ils étaient prêts à parier que c'était là-bas que logeait la plupart des habitants du manoir Potter. Ils avaient également noté que leur aile ne comptait pas plus de trois chambres occupées. Elles se localisaient à l'entrée du corridor.

Quant aux deux chambres qui leur avaient été réservées, elles semblaient être les plus isolées, coupées du reste de la maison. Contrairement à son parrain, qui s'était considérablement renfrogné, Draco eut un pincement au cœur et se demanda si leur séjour en ces lieux était une bonne idée. Peut-être était-il plus sage de faire demi-tour et de s'éviter toute déception.

Avisant les quelques émotions que les trois visiteurs avaient laissées transparaître malgré leur masque de froideur, McGonagall les prit en pitié et leur expliqua ce qui les avaient mené à choisir ces chambres, plutôt que d'autres plus proches.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a beaucoup d'adolescents qui vivent ici. Et c'est assez bruyant. On s'est dit que vous préfériez être au calme. Au moins au début. Après, vous pourrez toujours emprunter une autre chambre. Et, de toute façon, la majorité du temps, tout le monde est en bas ou dans la bibliothèque.

- Bien sûr.

Le ton légèrement sarcastique de Rogue agaça Minerva qui, revancharde, savoura l'idée d'énerver, à son tour, son ancien collègue. Et, pour cela, elle avait le sujet parfait. L'homme en ferait une jaunisse.

- Je t'assure, Severus, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons. Je connais bien mes lions, et nous avons ici les meilleurs spécimens de ma maison. Têtus, loyaux, mais aussi téméraires, bruyants. De vrais électrons libres.

- Les Serpentards...

- Navrée, Monsieur Malfoy, mais je pense que vous trouverez que vos camarades ont... quelque peu changés, sous l'influence de votre frère et de ses amis.

La mine mi-figue mi-raisin que l'austère professeur tentait de cacher ravit la seule femme du groupe. Ne pouvant les quitter sur ces derniers mots, elle chatouilla un peu plus la fierté de Severus. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le côté espiègle et chahuteur des Gryffondors qui ressortait, mais elle appréciait pleinement cet instant. Ses boutades n'étaient pas bien méchantes et cela permettrait à Rogue de goûter un peu de sa propre cuisine.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Severus. Je suis sûr que tu t'y habitueras très vite. Il n'a pas fallu plus d'un week-end à tes élèves pour ressembler aux miens.

- Minerv... !

- Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse vous installer. Si vous avez faim, le repas sera servi dans une vingtaine de minutes. On mange dans la salle à manger. C'est la grande salle qui était à votre gauche quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Mine... !

- Mais si vous vous perdez, les tableaux vous guideront. Sinon, appelez Sylis. Il sera le plus enclin à vous aider.

Le professeur de Métamorphose, sur ces quelques mots, quitta les trois hommes. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle grava dans un coin de sa mémoire le visage outragé de Severus et l'air abasourdi du jeune Malfoy.

Toutefois, elle perdit toute trace de bonne humeur en repensant au fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Depuis son arrivée au manoir Potter, il n'avait pas dit un mot, et cela la perturbait. Oh, il n'était pas un masque d'impassibilité, à l'instar de son père et de quelques uns des meilleurs Mangemorts. Non, non. Après tout, elle n'avait pu faire autrement que noter le jeu de séduction qu'il avait essayé d'engager avec Eiael, ainsi que les regards amusés qu'il avait jeté à Rogue alors qu'elle faisait croire à ce dernier que ses serpents étaient devenus des lions. Non, vraiment, ce jeune homme la laissait perplexe.

oOo

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall entra dans le salon, elle ne put réprimer un petit reniflement blasé. En effet, tous les habitants de la maison s'étaient réunis dans la petite pièce et attendaient, plus ou moins patiemment, son retour. Elle sentait que certains avaient du mal à se retenir de l'assaillir de questions sur les nouveaux venus. Même Luna et Théodore, d'ordinaire plus calmes que leurs amis, s'agitaient et comptaient sur un tiers pour ouvrir le bal.

Les autres adultes, excepté Sirius qui semblait aussi impatient que ses benjamins, assistaient au spectacle. Après un regard complice en leur direction, Minerva décida que les adolescents avaient suffisamment souffert dans leur attente.

- Bien. Allez-y !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toutes les voix s'élèvent et s'entrechoquent dans l'espace du salon. Il était presque impossible de discerner une phrase complète.

Dans son coin, Eiael n'avait ni bougé, ni parlé. Il s'était assis sur le petit banc sous la fenêtre, et regardait le jardin. À l'instar de ses camarades, il voulait en apprendre davantage sur les convives ; mais, paradoxalement, il n'était pas sûr de vraiment le souhaiter. Il était nerveux, il en était conscient. Tous les signes de sa nervosité s'étaient manifestés depuis l'arrivée des trois hommes. Il s'était isolé... il rougissait en repensant aux regards d'Alexander... il se tordait les mains...

La cacophonie qui l'entourait le rendait légèrement nauséeux. Il devait y mettre fin avant d'être réellement malade. Il savait que si les autres s'apercevaient qu'il se sentait mal, ils le couveraient comme s'il était encore un nourrisson.

- Silence !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, abasourdies, dans sa direction, mais il n'en avait cure. C'étaient ses amis, et il ne voulait pas paraître égoïste, mais il était chez lui et il voulait qu'ils se tempèrent. De toute manière, jamais le professeur de Métamorphose n'aurait pu répondre à toutes leurs questions. De plus, elle n'allait pas tarder à ramener l'ordre. Le petit blond l'avait simplement devancée.

Ce fut Hermione qui vint à son aide.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de passer à table, non ? Je commence à avoir faim, pas vous ?

Si certains lui accordèrent leur attention, d'autres étaient plus réticents, toujours surpris par le soudain éclat d'Eiael.

Ron, quant à lui, avait déjà vu le blond, quand il était Harry Potter, s'énerver et n'était pas plus étonné que cela. Ce qui le rendait perplexe, c'était plutôt l'intervention d'Hermione. Son amie n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter des repas ou à proclamer, surtout devant autant de personnes, qu'elle avait faim.

- Hermione ? T'es sûre que tout va bien ? D'habitude, tu...

- Oui, Ronald. Tout va bien. J'ai juste faim.

Le rouquin grimaça en entendant son amie l'appeler par son prénom de baptême. C'était, généralement, un mauvais présage. Il avait fait une gaffe, mais il ne savait pas laquelle. Aussi allait-il répliquer lorsqu'il nota le regard noir que lui lançait la brunette. Elle lui intimait clairement l'ordre de se taire, s'il ne voulait pas en souffrir les conséquences. Ron referma sa bouche et avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver face à une Hermione fulminante. Très peu pour lui. Il avait déjà assez expérimenté la chose quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

De leur côté, voyant que la jeune sorcière ne parvenait pas au résultat escompté, Valia et Lucilla décidèrent de l'épauler dans sa mission. Après tout, leur maître ne semblait pas apprécier d'être au centre de l'intérêt général.

- Oui, oui. À table tout le monde ! Le repas est prêt ! Il faut manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

- Lucilla a raison. Le gigot-frites froid, c'est pas génial. Alors, on y va ?

Doucement, tous finirent par quitter le salon, suivant les deux fées vers la salle à manger, apprêtée pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le manoir recevait des invités.

Hermione, elle, était restée un peu en arrière afin de s'assurer qu'Eiael les rejoindrait pour partager ce repas avec eux. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa nervosité lui couperait l'appétit. Cependant, la sorcière n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser agir selon ses envies : il devait manger pour récupérer des combats et, surtout, il fallait qu'il reprenne un peu de poids. Le dernier été chez les Dursley, ainsi que son changement d'apparence, l'avaient laissé plus filiforme que jamais. Ce n'était pas sain.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus, Draco et Alexander prenaient place, avec eux, autour de la table. La tension était palpable et gâchait les saveurs des mets. Ce furent les jumeaux Weasley qui prirent sur eux de rompre le silence et, sans autre forme de procès, les trois convives se retrouvèrent sous une avalanche de questions, pour le plus grand amusement de l'assistance.

_Fin du Flash back_

oOo

Petit à petit, les invités prirent leurs repères dans cette maison, que le directeur des Serpentards qualifiait de "nid de fous". Au final, il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour que la maisonnée les accepte. Toutefois, Lucilla et Severus mettaient un point d'honneur à poursuivre leur petite guerre. Celle-ci ressemblait, de plus en plus, à des chamailleries de gamins en couche-culotte ou à celles d'un vieux couple marié. C'était devenu un spectacle dont les plus jeunes de la tribu se régalaient.

Et, pour mieux faire enrager leur ancien professeur de potions, Blaise, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient décernés le titre officiel de "pom-pom boys de Lucilla" et encourageaient la fée dans ses attaques contre son adversaire. Ils n'hésitaient pas à la conseiller ou à lui fournir quelques unes de leurs machiavéliques inventions si cela lui permettait de mener à bien sa mission.

Généralement, quand les quatre supporters arrivaient à la cuisine, les joues rouges d'avoir trop ri et crié, cela signifiait que la tempête était passée et que les deux principaux protagonistes n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre, le rouge aux joues eux aussi. Et cela entraînait irrémédiablement quelques pouffements ou des quintes de toux, destinées à masquer un rire naissant. Ces réactions étaient dues au fait qu'il était aisé pour l'assistance de savoir qui avait gagné cette énième querelle.

En effet, il leur suffisait d'observer attentivement les rougeurs qu'abordaient Lucilla et Severus pour savoir lequel avait emporté cette manche. C'était une preuve irréfutable qui parachevait le tableau, aussi sûrement qu'une mine déconfite ou un sourire goguenard. De vrais gamins ! Ce que les adultes ne manquaient pas de faire remarquer, se moquant gentiment, à Rogue qui hésitait toujours entre l'indignation ou l'indifférence. Plus les jours passaient, plus le professeur de Potion perdait en crédibilité.

oOo

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les trois convives étaient arrivés, et la vieille maison n'avait jamais été aussi vivante que sous les éclats de rire et les cris, joueurs ou indignés, qui raisonnaient entre ses murs.

En effet, même si la venue d'Eiael lui avait donné un nouveau souffle, sauvant le peu de magie qui lui restait, elle n'avait pu s'épanouir totalement. Elle n'avait pas été occupée depuis plusieurs décennies et, après quelques années à attendre, les quatre gardiens avaient décidé d'hiberner en l'absence d'un héritier. L'aura du vieux manoir s'était alors ternie, sa magie ne pouvant faire abstraction de son inquiétude.

Toutefois, malgré la poussière qui s'accumulait, la demeure Potter avait préservé une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale atmosphère. La venue d'enfants avait redonné joie et vie au domaine.

Malheureusement, cette nouvelle insouciance était atténuée, comme pour s'accorder aux émotions de son propriétaire. En apparence, le petit blond n'était guère différent, pourtant il était dévoré par la peur.

De tous les adolescents qui habitaient le manoir, Eiael Malfoy était peut-être celui qui se torturait le plus, mais en silence et à l'abri des regards.

La guerre pour laquelle il avait existé jusque lors semblait avoir pris fin, et il ne savait plus où il en était dans sa vie... ou même qui il était. Il n'avait vécu que pour se battre et avait obéi à des directives toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de vivre normalement, comme tous les jeunes de son âge.

Cependant, une petite voix lui soufflait que, cette fois, il y avait de l'espoir pour lui. Il pouvait croire en un autre futur. Mais lequel ?

Certes, il avait une famille, voire deux s'il prenait en compte ses compagnons. C'était une bonne chose, et il admettait que son avenir ne paraissait plus aussi sombre que lorsqu'il avait été Harry Potter. Mais l'idée d'une vie au sein d'une famille... C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était une inconnue dans l'équation, et cela lui faisait peur.

Avoir une famille avait été le plus cher désir d'Harry. Et quand la vérité avait éclatée, ce rêve était devenu une réalité. Il faisait partie d'une famille. Qu'il soit le Survivant ou un Malfoy ne changeait rien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il n'en était plus certain. En effet, les retrouvailles ne semblaient pas enthousiasmer l'adolescent outre mesure car, selon lui, il ne pouvait être considéré comme un véritable membre de cette famille.

Eiael ne parvenait pas à percevoir les choses sous un autre angle que celui qui le plaçait, aux yeux de ses parents biologiques, dans la catégorie "ennemi à abattre". Après tout, Harry Potter avait toujours été un obstacle sur la route de Lord Voldemort, le seigneur et maître des Malfoy. Même si son apparence et son nom avaient changé, il restait lui-même. De plus, les Potter l'avaient officiellement reconnu comme leur seul et unique héritier. S'il n'avait pas été adopté par le sang, il l'avait été par le nom et le couple l'avait aimé.

Il était Harry, et cela ne changerait pas. Alors, s'il était toujours le même, cela voudrait-il dire que rien de ce qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'il était un Potter, ne serait pardonné, tout Malfoy qu'il était ?

Est-ce que cela ne signifiait pas, également, qu'il demeurait la Némésis de Voldemort ? Certes, la célèbre cicatrice avait disparu de son front ou, tout du moins, c'était ce que tous pensaient. Le sorcier était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas : il avait noté une fine tâche, plus claire que sa peau, à l'emplacement exact où se trouvait, précédemment, l'éclair. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas souffert lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Jedusort qu'il ne se tordrait pas de douleur la prochaine fois. À cela s'ajoutait qu'il était toujours un Fourchelangue. Or, il s'agissait là d'un trait caractéristique de la magie qui avait relié Potter au Mage noir.

Perdu dans ses sombres réflexions et ne voulant pas être dérangé, ou obligé de tenir une conversation, Eiael disparaissait comme par enchantement. Et personne ne savait où il partait se cacher.

Il ne sortait pas du manoir, mais il demeurait introuvable. Il se réfugiait dans une petite salle qu'il avait découverte en visitant la propriété. Une porte était soudainement apparue dans le mur, alors qu'il passait devant. Poussé par la curiosité, plus que par la prudence, il l'ouvrit et entra dans une nouvelle pièce. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle lui rappelait un peu la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. Agréable et chaleureuse, introuvable et protégée. La cachette parfaite. Toutefois, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé autant avant l'arrivée des trois hommes. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec eux, alors il se cachait.

Il répétait cette action plusieurs fois par jours, sautant quelques repas. Il se doutait que son comportement inquiétait ses amis et son parrain, mais il voulait à tout prix retarder le moment des retrouvailles avec son frère, son fiancé ou sa famille.

oOo

Le blond se trouvait dans son refuge et lisait tranquillement l'un des livres de la grande bibliothèque des Potter. Il était tant et si bien absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il sursauta de frayeur, la main sur le cœur, lorsqu'une voix résonna dans tout le manoir.

- HARRY JAM... Non... Désolée, je reprends. EIAEL FAOLAN MALFOY ! À TABLE ! ET SI TU NE DESCENDS PAS TOUT DE SUITE TES FESSES ICI, TU VAS LE REGRETTER ! C'EST FINI LES ÂNERIES ! EIAEL !... Quoi ?! Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non ! Rends-moi ma baguette ! Théo !

- Hermione ! Jte la rendrai quand tu nous feras la promesse de ne plus essayer de nous rendre sourds. On est trop jeunes pour ça.

- Mais Eiael...

- T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il a compris le message. N'EST-CE PAS, PETIT ANGE ?

Se remettant tout doucement de ses émotions, le "petit ange" décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à sa retraite, surtout s'il voulait échapper aux griffes et sermons de son amie de toujours. Dans un soupir, il referma son livre, le déposa sur une petite table et sortit de son antre. Mentalement, il tenta de se donner un peu de courage, mais il était plus résigné qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : garder le silence, en priant pour que cela contente tout le monde. _# Allez, sus à l'ennemi... Hourra...#_

oOo

Le repas fut calme, entrecoupé de petites conversations de ça et de là. De son côté, Eiael n'avait pas osé relever les yeux de son assiette. Les seules fois où il le faisait, c'était pour répondre à une question, mais il les rebaissait aussitôt. Lors de ces brefs instants, il avait croisé le regard interrogateur de Ron, l'air exaspéré d'Hermione, et les clins d'œil moqueurs de quelques autres de ses amis. Cependant, il avait soigneusement évité de regarder à l'autre bout de la table.

Le blond avait choisi sa place de façon stratégique, soit le plus loin possible de son frère et de son... fiancé. Il avait d'excellentes raisons pour cela et nul ne pouvait le contredire ! Le souvenir de leur second repas en compagnie des trois convives le faisait encore rougir comme une vierge effarouchée, pour reprendre l'une des expressions de Blaise, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revivre cette expérience dans l'immédiat.

_Flash Back_

Ce soir-là, Alexander et Draco étaient parvenus à s'installer juste en face de lui et, si la situation était quelque peu inconfortable, Eiael avait décidé de faire des efforts et de s'en accommoder. En revanche, l'adolescent n'avait pas prévu que les évènements le mettraient dans une position plus que gênante, et à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. En effet, au cours du dîner, le petit blond avait brusquement cessé le mouvement ascendant de sa fourchette, en sentant la présence d'un pied contre sa cheville. Stupéfait, il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rosies. Des yeux lapis lazuli recontrèrent leurs vis-à-vis qui étaient d'un bleu profond. Ces yeux resortaient parfaitement sur ce visage à la peau hâlée et au sourire... goguenard ? Oui, c'était bien un sourire goguenard ! Pour qui ce type le prenait-il ? Une jeune demoiselle effarouchée ? Une proie facile ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au plus jeune pour que ses neurones se remettent en fonction. Cet imbécile heureux était en train de lui faire du pied ! Alexander Marvolo, fils de Voldemort, se permettait des attouchements alors qu'ils étaient en plein repas et entourés par une dizaine d'autres personnes. Doux Merlin ! Son frère était assis à côté de cet idiot et il osait jouer à ce petit jeu ! Sans compter que le blond considérait que le plus âgé n'avait aucun droit d'agir de la sorte. Il avait un espace privé et il entendait qu'on le respecte !

Humilié et prodigieusement énervé, Eiael le fusilla du regard, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber son agresseur qui continua à lui sourire. Cet arrogant personnage allait en avoir pour son argent. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer. Aussi, le plus jeune radoucit son regard et adressa un charmant sourire à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci, étonné d'un tel revirement, resta quelques secondes sans réagir et ne releva pas la dangereuse lueur qui s'était allumée dans ces beaux lapis lazuli. Ce fut une soudaine douleur au niveau du tibia qui le ramena à la réalité. Eiael venait de lui donner un coup de pied, lui signifiant clairement que son manège avait assez duré.

Malgré sa douleur, l'aîné se trouva agréablement surpris par le comportement du blond. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il avait espéré le voir rougir, se cacher derrière ses cheveux, baisser la tête... En bref, il avait pris pour une timide poupée de porcelaine. Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'en était rien. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Eiael tenait tête à son père. Il avait du caractère et n'était, apparemment, pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Alexander avait compris le message, et le fit savoir à l'intéressé par un petit signe de tête. Le blond remportait cette manche, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le laisserait partir sans rien faire.

Alors que le plus jeune reprenait, triomphant, son repas, Alex regarda les autres personnes attablées pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas observés. Puis, l'air de rien, il adressa, pour la première depuis son arrivée, la parole à son petit fiancé.

- Ok. Tu gagne cette partie, petit angelot. Mais ne vas pas croire qu'on va s'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'ai bien l'intention de...

- Alexander ! Ça suffit. Un, c'est mon _petit_ frère.

- Mon fiancé.

- Deux, je suis juste à côté de toi.

- Et ?

- Franchement ? Ça ne se fait pas. Je ne tiens pas à être traumatisé par...

- Pourquoi ? Eiael est sexy, je le suis aussi. On sera doublement sexy ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas le point !

- Et puis...

- Tais-toi, d'accord !

- Mais...

- Fais pas le gamin, veux-tu. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra discuter avec Eiael plus tard. N'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas s'impliquer davantage dans un combat à deux contre un. Il n'était pas masochiste. D'ailleurs, il était étonnant que personne n'ait prêté attention à la petite joute verbale des deux invités.

Le benjamin des Malfoy, quant à lui, assistait, sans trop savoir où se mettre, à l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face. Il avait été soulagé que Draco prenne la relève. Il ne se voyait pas entamer une telle conversation avec l'héritier de Voldemort. C'était tout aussi surréel qu'embarrassant. Il était préférable qu'il les évite, tous les deux, à l'avenir.

_Fin du Flash Back _

Le repas terminé, le petit blond ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper plus longtemps à son frère ou à son fiancé. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient l'attendre de pied ferme et ne le laisseraient pas s'esquiver une nouvelle fois.

Néanmoins, Eiael tenta le tout pour le tout, retardant le moment fatidique. Il aida à débarraser la table, à laver la vaisselle... Du coin de l'œil, il ne put que constater l'amusement faire place à l'agacement sur les visages de ses deux aînés. Non, décidemment, la chance n'était pas avec lui, cette fois. Alors, comme un condamné à mort que l'on guide vers sa potence, Eiael se décida à les rejoindre, en traînant des pieds.

- Ah bah ! Pas trop tôt !

Le plus jeune des trois rougit et baissa un peu plus la tête en percevant de l'énervement dans la voix de Draco. Il savait qu'il en était la cause, voire qu'il l'avait provoqué. Il priait les cieux que cette torture ne dure pas trop longtemps. Toutefois, son frère n'en resta pas là et poursuivit sur sa lancée, tout en le guidant vers la chambre où Alex et lui logeaient.

- Vraiment, Faolan ! On aurait dit que tu nous évitais. Non, attends... _Tu nous évitais_ ! Notre séjour ici avait pour but de...

- Draco.

- Non, Alexander. Je n'ai pas fini. Il nous a sciemment évités depuis notre arrivée et...

- Je sais et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais je pense aussi que ça peut attendre qu'on soit dans notre chambre. Non ?

Sur un discret signe de tête le fils de Voldemort indiqua à son ami que leur benjamin n'était peut-être pas en mesure de supporter davantage de remontrances. La tête basse, les épaules voutées et les pas pesants, Eiael semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. À cette vue, Draco ravala sa mauvaise humeur et tenta de se calmer. Il voulait que son frère et lui deviennent amis. Il refusait que leur relation ressemble à celle qu'ils partageaient à Poudlard. Il se résolut donc au silence, et il en fut de même pour ses deux compagnons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, Alex l'ouvrit, invitant Eiael à entrer en premier. Il pensait agir en gentleman ou, du moins, se montrer prévenant. Malheureusement, cela eut l'effet inverse et le plus jeune sembla se refermer un peu plus sur lui-même. Le pauvre enfant était aux bords des larmes, ce qui désarçonna les deux autres. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

- Eiael ? Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux nous en parler, tu sais...

- Alex a raison. Tu dois nous le dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

Le silence fut leur seule réponse, mais cela ne les découragea pas pour autant.

- Tu sais, je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre toi... Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime, je voulais juste...

- Stop ! Arrêtez ça !

- Eiael ?

Alexander et Draco se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Certes, ils avaient voulu faire réagir le plus jeune, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle réaction.

- Mon petit ange, tu...

- J'ai dit : STOP ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Ou qui je suis ! Et vous... Vous ! Vous tous ! Vous pensez mieux le savoir que moi ! Vous voulez que je sois telle ou telle personne, mais je ne le suis pas !... Je suis fatigué de tout ce bordel... Alors... alors... juste "stop", d'accord ?

- Eiael, s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'essaye pas de te changer. Je sais qui tu es. Tu ne crois pas que je suis bien placé pour ça ? On se battait tout le temps à Poudlard...

- Justement ! Comment est-ce que tu peux oublier tout ça ?! Tu dis que tu m'aimes ? Tu sors ça d'où ? Il y a quelques mois, j'étais encore Harry Potter, ou Potty, ou le Balafré, ou même l'Orphelin ! Et, du jour au lendemain, je deviens un Malfoy et tu m'aimes ?! Désolé, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Et vous ! Vous croyez qu'il suffit d'arriver comme ça, la bouche en fleur, et le tour est joué ? Je ne vous connais même pas ! Et là, comme ça, vous décidez, tout seul, précisons-le, que je suis un morceau de viande assez potable. Et hop, vous vous dites que c'est bon, vous avez tous les droits, dont celui de me draguer ! Oh ! Inutile de vous indigner, je ne suis pas stupide ! J'en ai marre !

- Eia..

- Et pour faire le tour de la question : oui, je vous évitais. Tous les trois ! Vous débarquez ici...

- On a été invités.

- Parce que vous nous avez forcé la main ! Mais vous n'êtes pas en territoire conquis, ici ! Vous êtes chez moi !

Abasourdis par un tel éclat, les deux aînés s'entreregardèrent quelque peu choqués. Ils pensaient être les bienvenus... Mais ils admettaient s'être comportés comme de petits seigneurs alors qu'ils n'étaient, effectivement, pas chez eux. Ils avaient abusé de l'hospitalité de l'étrange petite famille.

Alex pouvait comprendre la frustration, voire la colère, de son petit promis. Ils étaient tous des étrangers pour lui et ils envahissaient son intimité. De plus, même si les deux frères s'étaient côtoyés lors de leurs cours, ils n'avaient jamais été _proches_. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il les avait un peu poussés à les inviter.

Draco, quant à lui, était plus blessé. Il avait tant espéré que son frère et lui pourraient faire des progrès, mais tout semblait perdu à présent.

- Eiael... Je suis désolé... Mais je... Nous...

- Ce que Draco essaye de te dire c'est que nous ne voulions pas que tu te sentes agressé. Nous sommes vraiment désolés. On voulait juste... Juste apprendre à te connaître. Et vice versa. Tu fais partie de la famille.

- La famille ? Quelle famille ? La vôtre ? Vous oubliez que je me suis battu contre votre psychopathe de père depuis des années !

- Eiael, Alex veut juste...

- Et la famille Malfoy ? Au cas où tu ne le savais pas ton père...

- Notre père.

- Notre père ? Tu me fais rire ! Tu te souviens de Dobby ? Votre ancien elfe de maison ? Hé bien, saches que sans lui, je ne serais mort. Et devine de qui il a dû me protéger... Non, tu ne vois pas ? De _ton_ père et de son _Avada_ !

- Quoi ?!

- Oh ? Tu ne savais pas ? Mais bien sûr, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que j'ai fait subir à votre honneur, au noble nom des Malfoy ! Après tout, c'est de ma faute si Lucius a été en prison, non ? Je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous !

Sur ces mots, Eiael se dirigea, d'un pas aussi décidé que furieux, vers la porte. Il devait à tout prix quitter cette chambre. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il avait besoin d'air. Et vite !

Il avait presque atteint son objectif lorsqu'un bras entoura sa taille et une main agrippa l'un de ses bras. Les deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond venaient de lui couper toute possibilité de retraite. Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de se dégager de leur emprise. Néanmoins, son esprit logique lui disait que c'était vain. Les jeunes hommes étaient tous deux plus grands et plus forts que lui, d'un point de vue physique tout au moins.

Quant à sa magie, ses émotions étaient devenues trop instables pour lui permettre de contrôler sa puissance, et il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger.

Alexander, qui avait attrapé Eiael par la taille, le relâcha après un regard à son ami. Les deux frères avaient besoin d'un peu de temps et, surtout, d'intimité. Ainsi, le brun se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la pièce, sans faire de bruit. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un dernier regard aux Malfoy. Avec un sourire un peu triste, il se promit d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec son petit fiancé. Une véritable discussion, et non un règlement de comptes. Il devait mettre les choses à plat et effacer toutes sortes de malentendus s'il voulait croire en une vie de couple.

Sur ces dernières pensées, Alex remonta le couloir et décida que le jardin serait plus reposant pour un esprit en pleine ébullition.

oOo

Dans la chambre, l'aîné des blonds avait saisi son benjamin par le bras, avant de l'attirer à lui. Le changement de position lui permettait de tenir son petit frère contre lui, dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait également changé de tactique et, au lieu d'essayer de se défaire de ces mains qui le retenaient, il se mit à frapper de ses poings le torse de son geôlier.

Peu à peu, la force des coups diminua et céda à de petits sanglots. Draco sentit le petit corps s'affaisser, et parvint, de justesse, à le maintenir debout. Maladroitement, il dirigea leurs corps vers l'un des lits, où il déposa son frère.

En sentant le mœlleux du matelas heurter ses jambes, Eiael ne chercha plus à se maintenir debout et s'effondra sur le lit. Peu importait à qui il était. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de disparaître et, éventuellement, qu'on le laisse en paix, mais cela avait peu de chance de se produire. Aussi tenta-il de fuir la présence de son aîné en se recroquevillant au centre du lit. Toutefois, c'était sans compter la détermination de Draco à établir une certaine communication entre eux.

En effet, à peine quelques minutes après s'être replié sur lui-même, Eiael sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. C'était quelque chose d'agréable et d'apaisant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenti cela. Pourtant, Hermione et les autres filles du manoir s'étaient toutes amusées avec ses cheveux... Mais ce n'était définitivement pas pareil.

Quelques minutes de plus passèrent de la sorte, avant que Draco ne rompe le silence.

- Désolé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Ne m'ignore pas, s'il te plaît... Eiael ?... Allez, réponds... Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ça... Les excuses... et le reste, d'ailleurs.

- Pas envie.

- Ah... On ne risque pas d'avancer à ce rythme... Écoute, pour ce qui s'est passé avec Père... Je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il...

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Ok. Alors, parl...

- Et puis... C'est de ma faute s'il est allé en prison. Ça s'équivaut...

- Pardon ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, Eiael ! Je suis sûr que Père préférerait mille fois être jeté au cachot si cela veut dire que tu peux vivre. Il y a une sacrée différence entre un emprisonnement et la mort ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler comme ça ! Compris ?... Eiael !

- Si tu veux...

- Ce n'est pas si je veux. C'est que tu ne dois pas le faire. Point. Quant à Père, je suis prêt à parier qu'il doit se maudire d'avoir ne serait-ce que penser te lancer un Avada. Et je ne te parle même pas de la réaction de Mère si elle venait à l'apprendre. Crois-moi, ce sera un super spectacle !... Plus sérieusement, Eiael... Tu nous as vraiment manqué, tu sais. Les parents ont dépensé une bonne partie de leur énergie à te chercher quand tu as disparu. Ils ont retourné ciel et mer pour te retrouver.

- J'étais juste là...

- Et c'est peut-être ce qui les blesse le plus. Ils t'ont cherché partout, mais jamais ils n'avaient pensé regarder dans les familles qui suivaient Dumbledore. Ces familles étaient si... si pures, soi-disant, qu'il était inconcevable que l'une d'entre elles t'aient kidnappé. On ne t'a pas abandonné, frérot.

- Pourtant, avant de rencontrer Hermione et Ron, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que... Les Dursley...

- Les quoi ?

- Les Dursley. Ce sont les moldus chez qui je vivais. Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin.

- C'est vrai. Par Salazar, j'avais presque oublié que t'avais grandi avec des moldus. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter ça. Franchement, je n'aurais pas pu.

- Je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire la différence. Pour moi, c'était normal... Enfin... Je savais que tout n'était pas normal... Mais ça m'allait comme ça.

- Attends, attends, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas normal ?... Eiael ! Réponds-moi. Je peux te jurer que s'ils t'ont fait du mal, ils trouveront à qui parler.

- Oublie. Fais comme si j'avais rien dit, d'accord ?

- Non. Comment veux-tu que je ferme les yeux là-dessus ?

- Même s'ils n'étaient pas parfaits, ils étaient ma famille.

- Ils _n'_étaient _pas_ ta _famille_ ! Je suis ta famille ! Père et Mère, et Oncle Sev et...

- Ils se sont occupés de moi pendant des années. Ils ne m'aimaient pas, et alors ? Il n'empêche que je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent du mal. Surtout si c'est de ma faute.

- Eiael...

- Non ! Et si tu persiste sur ce sujet, cette discussion s'arrêtera là et je retourne dans ma chambre.

- Eiael, sérieusement, je...

- NON !

- Euh... Eiael ? Tout va bien ? On t'a entendu crier et... Enfin, c'est bien de s'exprimer et tout, et tout. Après tout, c'est pas sain de tout garder en soi. Mais, t'es sûr que...

- Pas maintenant Sylis !

Un petit "pop" suivi le départ de la petite fée, vexé par le rejet de son maître. Il était venu, sous la demande des autres membres de la maisonnée, voir se qui se passait entre les deux Malfoy. Ils avaient tous entendus des cris et avaient senti la magie d'Eiael bouillonner.

Toutefois, l'intervention de Sylis avait permis de désamorcer la situation et de calmer les esprits.

Draco, après une longue inspiration, reprit la parole. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner le sujet des Dursley, mais il acceptait de le remettre à plus tard si cela lui assurait de pouvoir continuer à parler avec son cadet.

- Okay. Changeons de sujet... Parlons des parents. Ça te va ?

- On est vraiment obligés ?

- Eiael... Tu ne pourras pas les éviter indéfiniment. Et tu as promis de les revoir.

- Et Face de Serpent, par la même occasion.

- Face de... ?

- Voldemort, si tu préfères.

- Ça, c'est une autre histoire. Mais, si tu veux, on peut voir avec Alexander. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait retarder ce rendez-vous. Il est plus important que tu tisses des liens avec ta famille.

- Tu oublies qu'on parle de Monsieur je-suis-le-roi-du-monde-et-tout-le-monde-me-doit-o béissance.

- Et tu sous-estimes le pouvoir qu'a Alex sur son père. C'est terrifiant... Et, il faut l'avouer, ça casse un peu son image de "grand méchant".

La petite remarque eut l'effet escompté, puisque Draco discerna le petit sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Peut-être que sa situation n'était plus aussi désespérée qu'il n'y semblait. Il en était reconnaissant à sa bonne étoile.

- Alors, quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de reprendre contact avec les parents ? Je suis sûr qu'ils trépignent d'impatience en attendant de tes nouvelles.

En entendant ces mots, Eiael ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le couple Malfoy en action. Il les voyait se dandiner sur leurs pieds, se tordre les mains... Le tout, bien sûr, en faisant leur possible pour paraître distingués et impénétrables. Cette image mentale provoqua un fou rire. Il riait à en pleurer. Mais, cela lui faisait tellement de bien ! Et cela faisait si longtemps ! Il n'allait pas s'en priver, même si c'était au détriment de sa famille biologique.

Du coin de l'œil, le benjamin observa son frère. Celui-ci lui souriait, indulgent. Cependant, Eiael savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement compris la cause de son hilarité. Mais... Peut-être Draco était-il capable d'en rire, lui aussi... Cela représenterait tant de choses pour le plus jeune si jamais c'était le cas. Et, surtout, cela voudrait dire que son frère et lui pouvaient se comprendre, pouvaient être complices au lieu d'ennemis.

Malheureusement, cette euphorie ne dura pas. Draco voulait vraiment aborder le sujet de la rencontre parentale, tout en lui assurant qu'il était aimé et qu'il ne risquait rien. Il ne le laissa pas tranquille avant d'avoir obtenu la confirmation selon laquelle Eiael verrait leurs parents d'ici peu. L'aîné était allé jusqu'à le pousser dans ses retranchements pour lui arracher une date, afin de la transmettre au couple Malfoy pour les rassurer.

Puis, ils avaient eu une longue conversation sur certains des propos d'Eiael qui avaient retenus l'attention de Draco. En effet, lorsque son petit frère les avait implicitement accusés de ne l'aimer que parce qu'il était lui-même un Malfoy, le Serpentard avait compris que c'était un problème qui menaçait de leur exploser à la figure s'il n'était pas géré à temps.

Une fois la situation clarifiée entre les deux frères, ils se tinrent silencieusement compagnie. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur le lit qu'ils occupaient depuis le début de leur conversation. Trop absorbés par les récentes révélations, ils ne firent pas attention à l'heure et furent plus que surpris lorsque quelqu'un frappa, timidement, à la porte pour les prévenir que le dîner était servi.

D'un même accord, ils se levèrent et descendirent rejoindre les autres autour de la grande table. Un sourire échangé fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que tous comprennent que, à défaut d'oublier, les deux frères feraient de leur mieux pour réapprendre à se connaître. Pour tout recommencer.

à suivre...

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
